Journey to the Past
by ZenobiaLupin
Summary: es un AU que nos muestra a Shuichi y a Yuki como principes de sus respectivos reinos... pero como no todo es de color de rosas... alguien se presentara que cambiara sus vidas LEANLO!
1. Capitulo I

_**Journey to the Past**_

Capitulo 1 

En las praderas de la época medieval, grandes y majestuosos palacios se levantan dando paso a familias, reyes y príncipes que conforman cada uno de los pueblos que hay.

Cuatro Reinos principales, cada uno con su gobernante; el Reino del Sur, El Reino del Norte, El Reino del Este y el Reino del Oeste.

En el Reino del Sur, viven el rey y su hijo, ya que la reina falleció a causa de un mal, dejándolos gobernar solos. El príncipe, es un chico de 19 años con un peculiar color de cabello, rosa, para ser mas exactos, en sus ojos resalta el color violeta y entregan alegría a cada persona que lo mira; es un príncipe amado y adorado en su reino, deja a un lado sus diferencias con las personas del pueblo y se mezcla entre ellos, acción que le desagrada enormemente al rey...

-Hijo, cual es tu afán de mezclarte con esa gente?... las cuales no merecen tu atención ni tu dulzura

-Padre, no es mi afán de mezclarme, sino que me gusta hacerlo porque son libres de hacer lo que quieran, no los justifiques injustamente....

-Pero, Shuichi...

-Pero nada padre, ellos no tienen las mismas obligaciones que nosotros que nacen bajo la corona real, ellos no pasan su vida esperando a que sus familias elijan la persona con quien unirse, pueden elegir a la persona que les plazca porque su amor es mutuo- bajando su mirada demostrando tristeza-

-Shuichi, hijo mío...por favor, levanta tu mirada....levántala con alegría como tu sabes hacerlo..... Si te hace sentir mejor, te daré ciertas similitudes para que no vuelva a ver esa mirada...

-Como cuales, padre?..... Que similitudes me darás? – mirando hacia el gran ventanal en la habitación-

-Te daré el derecho a elegir a quien tu quieras para formar tu familia, no lo justificare; podrás salir todas las veces que quieras pero con la condición de decirme a donde vas; puedes traer a tus amigos a visitar palacio y hacer fiestas o lo que tu quieras....

-Padre?

-Dime, Hijo mío.....

-Te lo agradezco en el alma, aceptare todo lo que me has dado, pero....haré algo por mi propia cuenta...

-Que es Shuichi?

-Traeré un amigo a vivir a palacio.....

-Que tu que??!!

-Lo que has escuchado Padre.... él es mi mejor amigo del pueblo, además, vive solo.... no tiene a nadie y yo no me divierto nadita acá estando solo....-cruzando de brazos y moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente-

- Y sus padres?? Que pasa con ellos?

- Él no vivía aquí, llego hace un año desde el Reino del Norte, ya que estaban en guerra....

-En guerra??... Te explicó algo?

- No....pero....Por que le interesa saberlo?... Que hay en ese reino, padre?

- En ese reino esta mi mejor amigo.... el rey Uesugi.... Siempre hemos estado juntos apoyándonos en todo, pero....nos distanciamos cuando tu madre murió...

-Ah...ya veo..... y el rey Uesugi, tiene hijos?

-Pues sí.... sí los tiene.... y son tres ....

-Y como se llaman?-muy emocionado-

-Su hija, Mika, se casó con el rey Tohma, del Reino del Este; su otro hijo, el menor, se llama Tatsuha, es como de tu edad....

-Que bueno saberlo....pero....me has nombrado dos...y el otro?

- Cierto, se me olvidaba el príncipe Eiri...Yuki Eiri. El príncipe Yuki es soltero, pero tiene un compromiso me parece, el tiene 22 años....

-Ah, pero ese tal Eiri, tiene diferente apellido...por que?.... y yo los conozco?

-No lo se, desconozco esa razon... Pero la última vez que vinieron, fue para el velatorio de tu madre... el príncipe Tatsuha era un bebe, el príncipe Yuki tenia mas o menos 6 años, y Mika era un poco mas pequeña....tu tenías 3 años, si mal no recuerdo. Desde el velatorio de tu madre ya han pasado 16 años...

- Si......pero.....entonces no los conozco '

- No, pero bueno....que paso con tu amigo?

-He? Ah si!......pues, cuando estaban en guerra los enemigos del rey Uesugi tomaron como esclavos a toda la gente del pueblo, los padres de Hiro, así se llama, lo salvaron diciéndole que escapara a cualquier otro reino, pero que les recomendaban el nuestro....

- Y por que nunca me lo dijiste?

-Por que nunca le interesó ¬¬

- Ni modo......y cual era el apellido de su padre?

-Nakano.....Hiro se llama Hiroshi Nakano...

-Nakano??!!! No puede ser, él era el brazo derecho de Uesugi y amigo mío...

-Entonces.....no hay problema que lo traiga a vivir con nosotros, o sí?

-Claro que no!!.....ve a buscarlo de inmediato, será como tu hermano y será como mi hijo.

-Muchas gracias, Padre....- y el pelirosa salió corriendo lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas en busca de su amigo.

Mientras en el Reino del Norte, ya se habían recuperado de la guerra quedando victoriosos. El rey Uesugi, orgulloso de su pueblo e hijos, era muy feliz pero extrañaba ver a su amigo del reino vecino.

Se preguntaba un mar de cosas cuando un chico moreno de cabellos negros y muy apuesto de 16 años de edad, entraba a "hablar" con su padre...

-Papa!!!...Yuki lo hizo de nuevo TT .....

-Ahh...Tatsuha, que fue lo que hizo? uu'

-Soltó a Rex...y ahora no lo encuentro por ningún lado, buaaa TT......-llorando incontroladamente-

-Hijo....esa actitud que estas llevando, la he visto en otra persona, un príncipe para ser mas exacto....y es muy amigo tuyo, no?

-Heee...a si?..de quien?- Tatsuha se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada de su padre-

-Del príncipe Ryuichi..el heredero al trono del reino del Oeste.....o me equivoco??

-De verás!!!...el príncipe Ryuichi.....lo invite a quedarse y acepto gustosamente ...no te molesta, verdad?

-Claro que no...es tu amigo y a mi ese chico me cae muy bien, aunque a Yuki, sabes perfectamente que no lo soporta.....

-No me importa, es mi invitado......

-Esta bien.....a propósito, en unos días iremos al Reino del Sur....así que si quieres le avisas a Ryuichi y vamos con él.....

-De verdad puedo??-mira a su padre que asiente- Gracias!!!! Que emoción!!!...se me olvidaba...iré a buscar a Rex ¬¬

-Jaja.....ve hijo....

- _Ese hermanito mío me las va pagar _......-el moreno salió corriendo de la habitación, iba por los pasillos cuando sin darse cuenta choca con alguien-

-Por que no te fijas por donde vas?

-Eres tu el que debe fijarse....Pero si es Rex!!.......que alegría, lo encontraste

-Si, si....aquí esta...-pasándole la correa del perro-

-Gracias!!!-llorando de emoción-

-Quien te entiende...

-Mmm...una persona –la mirada de Tatsuha cambio a una pícara- Mi padre quiere hablar contigo...

-A sí?... que se le ofrece ahora?

-No sé, vete a averiguarlo....esta en el salón – y el moreno se va con su perro-

Tocan a la puerta del salón del rey

-Adelante....

-Me llamabas? – asomándose un hermoso chico de cabellos rubios, con unos dominantes y seductores ojos dorados, pero que eran mas fríos que el hielo-

-No Yuki –su padre lo miraba extrañado- Pero ya que estas aquí....hablare contigo....

-_ Ese Tatsuha me las pagara!! -_pensaba el rubio- Y para que sería?-parándose frente a su padre-

-Yuki... cuando aceptaras tu compromiso con Ayaka?-los ojos del rubio enviaron una mirada fulminante y fría, aun mas de lo normal-

-Eso no me interesa, ya te lo dije...No me pienso casar por ahora y menos con alguien que me elijas y que no me gusta!

-Pero Eiri, Ayaka es una buena muchacha y....

-Y nada!-corto secamente- No me casaré con ella, ni con nadie!!..Quedó claro?

-Lo que tu digas, Yuki....pero prométeme una cosa...

-Que?

-Prométeme que tu elegirás a la persona con quien te casarás....Prométemelo.....

-Esta bien, esta bien.....te lo prometo ... _Si así me dejas tranquilo_ -dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-Muchas gracias hijo... Eiri –el rubio se voltea- en unos días mas iremos al reino del Sur, incluyendo al príncipe Ryuichi...

-Al reino del Sur?? A que?....no tenemos nada que hacer allá... Y por que con ese príncipe??- frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba nada ese príncipe-

-Claro que si, en ese reino esta mi mejor amigo, el Rey Shindou, tu lo conociste...

-Ah si....fue cuando fuimos a ese velatorio, no?

-Así es...Tienes buena memoria hijo

-Como no olvidar a un príncipe tan molesto como ese ¬¬

-Todavía lo recuerdas?? Yo ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre....

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo, ni su nombre ni como era, solo se que era insoportable....Me seguía a todas partes...Era muy molesto

-Ah hijo...tu siempre tan frío....

-Y tu siempre tan entrometido.... Ahora dime...por que ira el príncipe ese ¬¬....

-Por que se vendrá a quedar unos días acá y le dije a Tatsuha que podría ir...

-Se vendrá a quedar?!! ... _Genial....mi hermano tendrá a su amante enfrente y en su cama y por tiempo indefinido_ Ni modo- el rubio da la espalda y se retira-

-En dos días partiremos Yuki...no mas! –le grita el rey a lo que Yuki le responde levantando su mano-

Mientras en el Reino del Sur......

-Vamos Hiro , pasa....esta será tu habitación- el chico de cabellos cafés entra y queda boquiabierto, la habitación era enorme, tenía una alfombra de piel color beige, con una gran cama en medio de esta, las cortinas eran de seda de un color oscuro, las ventanas eran enormes que daban paso a un balcón el cual tenía una hermosa vista, dentro de la habitación tenía todo lo necesario, mesa, velador, armario, espejo, incluso una puerta que dirigía a su baño privado-Te gusta?- el pelirosa lo saca de sus cavilaciones-

-Pero....Shu-chan.... como voy a dormir aquí??-ante la mirada interrogante de Shuichi- es mucho para mi....

-Hiro , no seas tan modesto... esta habitación la eligió mi padre, así que no te debe dar vergüenza....

-Shu....

-Ya ...acomódate aquí....en media hora estaremos en el comedor, te esperamos!

-Pero....

-Nos vemos ....cualquier cosa, estoy como a unas siete habitaciones mas allá '-estando en la puerta donde señalaba a la derecha-

-Gracias.....'

-No hay de que...- y el pelirosa se marcha a su habitación a escribir una nueva canción-

-Muchas gracias Shuichi.......-el chico comenzó a recorrer la habitación, primero con la mirada y luego a caminar, fue hasta el bacón donde vio la hermosa vista que tenía, luego se sentó en el sillón, puso su guitarra encima de la mesa y finalmente se recostó en su cama y dijo-Gracias a Dios y a mis padres que te pusieron en mi camino.... Y pensar que todo comenzó por una canción -esbozando una linda sonrisa-

Flash Back

-Quien esta ahí??.....-la hermosa melodía había parado, dando paso a una voz fuerte pero sutil, Shuichi quedo estático al sentir la voz, lo que luego comenzó a sentir fue unos pasos acercarse y una persona muy cerca de él, el pelirosa tuvo que olvidarse de su idea de arrancar-

-Hooo....la.....-dijo muy nervioso Shuichi-

-Hola ..... –de las sombras salió un lindo chico de cabellos cafés de ojos azules- Que haces aquí?, me asustaste...

-Hola , tu me asustaste a mi....y estaba siguiendo una melodía preciosa que escuche, pero ya no esta.... Cual es tu nombre?

-Hiroshi Nakano...y el tuyo?

-El mío....es Shuichi Shindou ....much..

-Dios!!...eres el príncipe....mil perdone majestad –arrodillándose frente a Shuichi-

-No!!!....por favor, no lo hagas....levántate.....

-Pero, su Alteza.... no darle un saludo merecedor es un castigo.....-agachando su cabeza-

-Créeme....nadie te dará ningún castigo por algo que te ha dicho el príncipe ...así que levántate Hiro....puedo decirte Hiro?

-Si.....si puede hacerlo.......

-Y por favor, trátame de tu y dime Shuichi

-De acuerdo Shuichi...... que tienes ahí?-apuntando a su mano, viendo un papel que tenía el pelirosa-

-Eh?...aah!! no nada.... '-escondiendo la hoja nervioso-

-A ver....-el chico de cabellos cafés se la quita fácilmente- Es una canción ...eres compositor?

-Eeehh....no exactamente '...pero esa canción es horrible --.....No tiene nada.....

-No es horrible...tiene bonita letra, pero esta apagada.....le falta melodía.... que te parece si...-Hiro comienza a entonar una hermosa melodía- Cántala como tu crees...yo te seguiré...

-Que?...aahh...si...esta bien – el pelirosa comenzó a entonar la canción, estaba nervioso primera vez que cantaba y enfrente de alguien pero se empezó a relajar dejándose llevar por la música... Las personas que estaban cerca del callejón escucharon la canción y se maravillaron con la hermosa melodía y voz que hacían al unísono.....

-Ves que no estaba tan mal

-Hiro...fue perfecta!!....seremos muy buenos amigos...que te parece si ensayamos todas las tardes juntos?

-Nada me complace mas que ayudarte Shu-chan... ...

-Muy bien...vamos a caminar

Fin Flash Back

-Ahh....Shuichi......que bueno que te...no, que me encontraste -esbozando una gran sonrisa el guitarrista, pero es interrumpida cuando tocan a su puerta- Si? Adelante...

-Disculpe señor...el rey Shindo lo espera en el salón.....-la sirvienta saluda a Hiro con mucha al príncipe Shuichi o al mismo Rey, Hiro extrañado la mira y le dice-

-Eh...muchas gracias...iré en seguida – la sirvienta se despide cordialmente y se va- _Esto esta muy extraño ..._

Luego en el salón.....

-Disculpe Señor...me...me llamaba??-Hiro ve a un señor que estaba de pie junto a una gran ventana en ese enorme salón, tímidamente se acerca por una orden que le da el Rey-

-Si chico...así que tu eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo, Shuichi... verdad?

-Ssi mucho orgullo de serlo....

-Que bien ..me alegro....me alegro mucho de que mi hijo halla encontrado a alguien para tratar como su hermano...

-Que quiere decir con eso señor?

-Pronto lo sabrás...pero debo decirte que la servidumbre de esta casa te tratara como a Shuichi o como a si pertenecieras a esta familia...-la mirada interrogante de Hiro que no entendía lo que trataba de decir, hace ser mas claro al rey- Bueno, te mande a llamar para que habláramos de algo

-Dígame que se le ofrece...

-Como se llamaban tus padres?.....

-Pues..mi padre se apellidaba Nakano

-Y tu nombre, chico...dime cual es...

-Mi nombre es Hiroshi Nakano, pero Shuichi tiene el afán de llamarme Hiro '.....

-Jejeje...se ve que le tienes confianza a mi hijo...eso me alegra... Esta bien, Hiro...Sabias que tu padre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos junto al rey Uesugi?

-Que usted y mi padre..se conocían??-......

-Así es...por esa razón tal vez te enviaron aquí...porque estarías seguro....Ahora dime.....sabes algo de el Rey Uesugi?

-Hace un año que vivo aquí.....solo debo decir que creo que el Rey llevaba la batalla perdida...no se como habrá salido en realidad....

-Y tu padre...seguía siendo el brazo derecho de Uesugi?....

-Si...lo seguía siendo.....yo siempre me juntaba con el príncipe Tatsuha y el príncipe Ryuichi, ya que el príncipe siempre lo invitaba....éramos buenos amigos...La reina Mika de vez en cuando visitaba a su padre y el príncipe Yuki..ni hablar...siempre frió, callado, nunca nos llevamos bien....no...jamás lo hicimos, éramos muy diferentes..al igual que él y Tatsuha....por eso me entendía mas con el príncipe Tatsuha...

-Así que el príncipe Ryuichi también conoce a la familia Uesugi....nosotros también lo conocemos y es el mejor amigo, aparte de ti claro, de Shuichi...se llevan muy bien.....

-Si...el príncipe Ryuichi es muy simpático.............siempre le hacíamos bromas a Tatsuha....jejejeje....pero bueno....

-Bueno.....vamos al comedor.....irán a buscar a Shuichi.....

-Esta bien....vamos.....

-La li oh!!!! -el pelirosa con un gran saludo exalta a su padre y a Hiro- hee....los asuste?? ... jeje '

- No!...claro que no, hijo ¬¬.....

-Gomen....

-Jejej...no hay problema Shu-chan....vamos a cenar...para allá íbamos

-Muy bien Hiro...vamos!!!

Los días pasaron muy tranquilos, Shuichi llevó a conocer a Hiro todo el palacio....la pasaban muy bien, riendo, componiendo, cantando, hablando....

Pero, en el reino del Norte.......

-Siii!!!!! Vamos, vamos, vamos!!!!!! Na no da

-Ahh!!!.....Tatsuha!!! puedes callar a este?!

-Eiri!!...el tiene nombre y tu lo sabes!!...además...se ve tan lindo así!! ......

-Haz lo que quieras..... _Esto es inaudito _He? –los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por un príncipe que se recostó sobre sus piernas y eso lo saco de quicio – Ya basta!!!! .... levántate!! Para eso tienes al inútil de mi hermano!

-Ay!! Que malo!!!....Tatsu-chan!!!........tu hermano me grito!!! –dijo en llanto el príncipe Ryuichi-

-Yuki!!!! Deja en paz a Ryu-chan.......no te hizo nada.....- acariciando la cabeza de Ryuichi ya que se había apegado a él-

-Me parece que ustedes dos necesitan privacidad....solo les pido que no destrocen la carroza....que tenemos que volver en ella...me iré con nuestro padre....adiós...- el príncipe Eiri bajo de la carroza y fue a la que estaba su padre, con el cual comenzó una platica-

-Yuki...que sucede? Por que has venido?

-No entiendo como te puede caer tan bien ese inepto del príncipe Ryuichi – con un tono muy molesto en su voz-

-Aaa....así se que trata del príncipe Ryuichi....y lo dejaste solo con Tatsuha?....

-Y tu que crees?..ni modo que me los traiga para acá si no quiero estar con ellos....

-Tienes razón..son muy buenos amigos no?

-Uy si...son tan amigos que comparten la misma cama ...... –dijo en susurro-

-Dijiste algo, Yuki?

-No nada......Y por que te bajo la necesidad, de ir a visitar al rey Shindo o como se llame?

-Yuki....ya te dije que es mi mejor amigo...además, Ryuichi también lo conoce....no nos hemos visto hace mas de 16 años, y bueno..quiero verlo....algún problema?

-No ninguno.....Y donde queda su a unas dos o 3 horas mas....llegaremos en la noche....

-Ya veo....

-Yuki.....

-Que quieres?

-No te gustaría pasar a ver a la princesa Ayaka?

-Ya basta!!! No quiero verla entiende!!!......Adiós...me iré a ver a Rex y tal vez me adelante con Ghost....al menos se quedan callados los dos ¬¬....asi que no me busques después!

-Pero......-el rubio cerro de un portazo- que dije?

- _Por que diablos siempre es así!..siempre me arruina las tardes..... _Rex?.....aquí estas pequeño...ven, vamos......- sin duda alguna, Rex, el perro real era el favorito de Eiri, era su labrador, si suyo, por que el lo encontró cuando cachorro en campo abierto-Vamos con Ghost.....

- Principe Eiri....-los caballeros de compañía del príncipe al verlo ir a la carroza de las caballerizas se inclinaron en forma de saludo- que se le ofrece?

- Ensillen mi caballo, me adelantare al castillo del rey Shindo, mi padre ya lo sabe así que no se molesten en preguntar , esta claro? – les dijo con una mirada tan fría como el hielo-

-Eh...sssi... su excelencia......Ensillen el caballo del príncipe Eiri!, rápido.

- Otra cosa....

-Si , alteza?

-No molesten a mi hermano ni a su amigo.....

-Como usted diga – y otra reverencia le indica que el caballo ya esta listo-

- Andando Rex – se monto en Ghost, un caballo de color azabache intenso, con su fiel compañero a su lado, avanzaron rápidamente y se perdieron de vista hasta que los caballeros no pudieron verlos mas-

Ya en la noche....

- Y que te pareció la cena Hiro??

-Estuvo perfecta Shuichi...muchas gracias – conversaban en la habitación de Hiro-

-Que bueno que te gusto, que te parece si seguimos con las canciones?

-Claro que si!!! Estuve trabajando en un nuevo tema sabes?....

-A si?? Y que esperas...muéstramelo... –tomando su guitarra para seguir a Shuichi-

-Ejem...así es..... – Shuichi comenzó a cantar e Hiro le siguió, la canción era preciosa, como la primera que tocaron juntos, pero algo salió diferente...el Rey Shindo iba pasando fuera de la habitación cuando escucho la hermosa melodía-

-Fue muy buena Shu-chan te felicito...

-Hiro...si no fuera por ti, no sonaría tan linda

-Pero tu escribiste la letra...

-Si, pero tu improvisaste la melodía ... jejeje

-Es una canción hermosa!! –interrumpió el Rey entrando súbitamente a la habitación-

-Pa..papá??

-Shuichi, Hiro..esa canción es espectacular..de donde la sacaron?

-Hee...este...-atónitos los dos, solo Hiro atina a contestar-

-Su hijo la compuso, señor....

-Que estas diciendo Hiro...si Shuichi no hace esas cosas...jajaja...mi hijo componer una canción, además es muy bella para que el la haya hecho.....-estas palabras deprimieron totalmente a Shuichi, quien no aguanto mas, tomo el pergamino donde estaba la canción y salió corriendo de la habitación- Shuichi!!! Hijo, a donde vas!!....-Shuichi no escuchaba a su padre-Que dije??

-Un grave error señor...Shuichi fue compuso esa canción, y usted le ha bajado su autoestima brutalmente...ahora si me permite deseo descansar, gracias – Hiro le da la espalda al Rey el cual comprende la indirecta y se retira-

- _Mi hijo, compuso esa canción??...tiene un gran talento, igual que su madre_ - el rey se retira a sus aposentos-

El pelirosa corría sin parar, iba sin rumbo fijo pero el sabia a donde quería llegar, era un lugar que solo el conocía en su reino, un lugar precioso y paradisíaco dentro de sus terrenos

- _Como fue capaz de decirme algo así...no puedo creer que haya sido mi propio padre el que se haya burlado de mi letra_ –pensaba entre llanto el pelirosa- _Solo quiero llegar luego...es el único lugar en el que puedo pensar libremente_

- Pobre Shu-chan...solo espero que se encuentre bien.....-decía Hiro sentado en el balcón componiendo nuevas melodías-

-Rex!!!!.....donde te metiste!!!......Rex!! no es momento de jugar!! Debemos llegar al palacio del Rey Shindo lo antes posible......- el príncipe Eiri buscaba a su perro que se le había extraviado cuando de repente lo ve mojado y que corría desenfrenadamente hacia una dirección- Rex!.....- el rubio comenzó a perseguir a su mascota con su caballo a todo galope hasta que se detiene bruscamente y queda pasmado por el hermoso lugar, se baja de Ghost, su caballo, y divisa todo el lugar, inspeccionándolo bien: hermosas flores exóticas jamás vistas florecidas, árboles frondosos de colores verdes intensos, una hermosa cascada con agua cristalina, todo era hermoso, pero una cosa le llamo la atención, era una pequeña pared de piedras que del otro lado salía una especie de vapor, pero queda mas extrañado al ver que Rex va hacia esa dirección- _Rex..... _

- Mmmm....estos baños termales siempre me relajan...... _Pero no entiendo por que mi padre reacciono así_ - sosteniendo el pergamino con la canción la cual releía cada vez que podía- Esta bien...la letra no es tan buena...pero la canción suena bien....- pero el pelirosa de repente da un salto de espanto cuando un....-Perro!!!!.....hola lindo tu otra vez aquí...te gustaron las termas parece, no pequeño? – el perro le respondía con un fuerte ladrido- Me pregunto de quien serás, tienes una correa y mas aun una placa, veamos....Rex...te llamas Rex??..que lindo nombre....

El rubio se tuvo que dar una gran vuelta para llegar a esa pared... pero lo que vio lo dejo mas atónito aun, delante de él había alguien mas que estaba de espaldas y logro divisar a su perro jugando con ese hermoso ser que lo dejo pasmado. Al mirar hacia un lado nota que están las vestiduras de ese chico y para ser travieso, se las esconde...pero no muy lejos. El rubio se comienza a acercar lentamente hasta que queda a unos pocos centímetros de donde estaba el chico de cabello rosa jugando con su mascota, pero se veía tan tierno de espaldas, lo que observaba detenidamente....una hermosa espalda morena que se moría por comer y recorrer a besos, pero que estaba pensando? Solo un rato lo ve y ya queda encantado?

- que aquí estas, pequeño travieso...ven aquí...-el perro obedece enseguida a las ordenes de su amo, pero Shuichi queda estático al escuchar esa voz...una voz tan fría, pero a la vez tan cálida, el pelirosa seguía de espaldas- Disculpa si mi perro te molesto de alguna forma, como llegamos recién no conozco este lugar- Eiri fija su mirada al lado suyo, ya que el perro tenia algo en el hocico y descubre que es un pergamino- _Esto....esto es..... _Tu escribiste esto?- Shuichi se da vuelta inmediatamente y Yuki quedo aun mas fascinado, el chico de verdad era hermoso, además con ese peculiar color de cabello rosa, sus ojos violeta, su rostro liso y moreno con unas pequeñas gotas de agua a la luz de la luna lo hacia verse precioso- _Por Dios santo..eres real??_ - se preguntaba el rubio que no apartaba la mirada del chico- Oye...tu escribiste esto??

- Pues....si...yo lo escribí...que tiene??

- Es absolutamente....patético.....

-...... Que?!

- Lo que escuchaste chico....no tienes talento.....es decir cero....

- Como te atreves....- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, esta bien que su padre le haya dicho eso, pero ahora un completo extraño??, el pobre de Shuichi ya no lo soporto mas- No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso!

- Jajajaja...por favor, tu me hablas de derecho a mi?- Yuki se agacho para quedar a la altura del chico con quien discutía-

- Si, yo a ti..... te digo que te retractes....- el pelirosa furioso se acerco bastante al rubio, clavando ambos sus miradas las cuales chocaban abruptamente una sobre la otra-

- Adiós.....- Eiri empuja a Shuichi quien cae nuevamente al agua de espaldas, cuando se levanto no vio a nadie, el perro y ese rubio se habían ido-

- Quien se cree que es ese.......cuando lo encuentre sabrá quien soy y se arrepentirá......cero talento yo?? ...... Y mi ropa???.........Aaahhh!!!!!! me las pagaras!!!!! Quien quiera que seas....me las pagaras!!!

- _Quien habra sido ese chico....era bastante....atrayente a la mirada...tenia una dulzura en su rostro....era como la perfección en persona.... _Jajaja, la perfección.....Nunca tanto como eso, solo era un baka......- el rubio se reía de sus propios pensamientos, pero se daba cuenta que ese chico sin duda alguna lo había hipnotizado, en todo el camino no hacia mas que pensar en él, en su mirada, en su cuerpo moreno, en sus ojos, etc. Hasta que llegó al Palacio del Rey Shindo.

- Vaya....al fin y al cabo no es tan mediocre como pensaba.....En fin...Rex!.....Nos quedaremos aquí esperando a mi padre...

Mientras que en el interior del bosque....

-Por que diablos pienso en ese tipo!.......Quien se cree además, no tenia derecho de decirme que no tengo talento.....Tengo que encontrarlo y reclamarle.....Uy! no puedo quedarme tranquilo.....- decia el pelirosa enojado sin dejar de pensar en el rubio con quien tuvo una pequeña "charla".

Shuichi iba muy centrado en sus pensamientos, cuando sin darse cuenta llega al camino central del bosque, en el cual se encuentra con una caravana que venía, el pelirosa quedo exaltado y extrañado a la vez cuando vio tantas carrozas, las cuales deben de haber sido muy importantes para llevar tantos guardias pensaba.....

- Me pregunto quien habrá sido.... No importa... mañana lo averiguo..... Hiro debe de estar preocupado por mi....Mejor me voy.....y... tengo que pensar seriamente en dejar de hablar solo --u ...

Mientras que en el castillo......

Dos de los guardias del palacio del Rey Shindo detuvieron la caravana, interrogando a sus pasajeros, de pronto de entre las sombras aparece Eiri.....

- Ya era hora que llegaran....los llevo esperando unas cuantas horas – mintió, solo había llegado hace 15 minutos por que se había "divertido" en otro lado-

- Y tu quien eres??.....-le pregunta uno de los guardias, que era rubio con el cabello hasta los hombros y mas bajo que Yuki, de una manera muy descortés, Eiri hace una mueca de desgano y dice-

- Yo que tu...no me vuelvo a referir a mi con esa bocota.....insolente.....

- Que te crees idiota?- otro guardia que era mas alto que el anterior de cabello corto de color café agarra a Eiri. Tatsuha y Ryuichi se asoman por una ventanilla al igual que el rey-

- Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima- dándole un manotazo en las manos al guardia- y refiérete a mi como Príncipe Eiri, heredero al trono del Reino del Norte, ahora si me disculpas, mi padre, el Rey Uesugi, viene a ver a su amigo..... Así que abre las compuertas de inmediato para que puedan pasar – subiéndose a su caballo deja inmóviles a los guardias que se les caía la cara de vergüenza- Y si me es posible, pediré un placentero castigo por haberme faltado el respeto...insolente.....

- Señor....príncipe Eiri.....mil perdone, no sabíamos que era....

- Un heredero al trono...- otro guardia, pero al parecer de mas alta posición que los otros se acerca al príncipe, era de pelo negro y mas bajo que los dos anteriores, y según sus ropajes era el guardia que controlaba todo- Le ruego que disculpe a estos dos incompetentes, señor, no sabían a quien se referían....

- Y tu eres?

- Aizawa, Tachi Aizawa señor, para servirle....De haber sabido que usted era un príncipe, ellos no.....

- De haberlo sabido no estarían haciendo el ridículo y arrodillándose así.....lo mejor que pueden hacer es ir a palacio y avisarle al Rey Shindou que el Rey Uesugi se encuentra aquí....de inmediato

- Ya escucharon al Príncipe, que esperan?

- Si señor! – y los guardias partieron a palacio como alma que lleva el diablo, seguidos por Aizawa, que murmuraba algo entre dientes -

- Muy bien.....adelante...sigan su camino

- Si príncipe Yuki.....

- Eiri.....-lo llama su padre- No tendrías que haber sido tan frío con esos guardias, solo hacían su trabajo

- Ja!....hacer su trabajo es insultar a la gente que les parece desconocida? Por favor – con un tono sarcástico en su voz – si estuvieran bajo mi tutela, no se los perdonaría......

- Pero....  
- Ahh!! Eres un aguafiestas......iré a ver a Tatsuha ....

- Que vas a ver a tu hermano?? Eso es un milagro.....  
- Milagro seria el hecho de que la carroza siguiera viva ¬¬u – dijo en voz baja -

- Dijiste algo?....  
- Yo nada....me voy...- y hace una media vuelta con su caballo y se dirige a la carroza en la que iban Tatsuha y Ryuichi. Cuando se asoma por la ventana para ver que "desastre" habían hecho; estaba todo tirado por todos lados, lo único que seguía bien eran las cortinas, cuando Yuki va a reprocharles todo eso se encuentra con una situación un tanto comprometedora: Ryuichi encima de Tatsuha haciéndolo arquear de placer lo cual sus caricias y besos proporcionaban- Ejem...por ultimo se podrían haber esperado a una habitación.....o dejar todo en orden – con una mirada maliciosa-

- Yuki!!!- grita Tatsuha que hace saltar a Ryuichi, el cual se da un golpe en la cabeza con el techo de la carroza-

- Ustedes son patéticos ¬¬u .... Solo les venia a avisar que ya llegamos y es mejor que se vean presentables para el Rey Shindo...y para nuestro padre....

- Ehh...si....Yuki?

- Que quieres?  
- No le vas a decir nada a nuestro padre....o si?

- Por que habria de perder el tiempo en algo asi?.... además esto no me incumbe....si los sorprendí, fue sin querer...no me gusta para nada estar observándolos mientras ustedes hacen el amor...son muy escandalosos...demasiado para mi gusto....

- Yu...Yuki.....-los pobres de Tatsuha y Ryuichi quedaron pasmados y avergonzados por los comentarios del rubio...estaban rojos hasta las orejas...

-Ahh...solo vístanse y ordenen aquí.....

- Tatsu-chan......- le pregunta Ryuichi a Tatsuha con su tono maduro después que Eiri se retiró-

- Dime Ryuichi?

- Tu hermano es......es...... muy simpático!!! Na No Da .... – volvió a su semblante de niño de 5 años-  
- Uy si...no te imaginas cuanto lo es..... Ordenemos será mejor....a menos que quieras ordenar de una manera....mas......interesante...- con una mirada picara-

- Si estas dispuesto...claro que si....– así comenzaron su "limpieza" dentro de la carroza....Eiri que se había adelantado un poquito no quiso mirar atrás para ver el desastre que iban a hacer esos dos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-

Ya habían entrado a los jardines de palacio, cruzando las compuertas, a la izquierda, había un gran laberinto, y a la derecha un frondoso paisaje de rosas y flores exóticas, Eiri se bajo de su caballo y quedo mirando extasiado las flores las cuales le hizo recordar a ese _baka. _

- Hermanito.... te pasa algo?? – el moreno que habia ordenado y se habia bajado de la carroza, le pasaba la mano por enfrente de la vista a Yuki, quien no pestañaba-

- Kumagoro y yo lo despertamos no da......... – en menos de 5 segundos, Yuki tenia agarrado a su espalda a Ryuichi y a su conejo...-

- Tatsuha!!!! Sácame a éste de aquí!!! – el rubio no soportaba que ese príncipe esquizofrénico lo tocara, y menos que tomara tanta confianza sin que se la haya dado-

- Ya, ya...pero no lo tires...yo te lo quito.....Ryu-chan...ven vamos....

- Voy Tatsu-chan no da – el príncipe Ryuichi se quito de inmediato de Yuki y se fue corriendo a la siga de Tatsuha que iba con su padre en camino a la entrada de palacio-

- Solo espero que esta visita no sea un caos .... – decía Yuki entre murmullos -

Mientras tanto.... por el otro lado de palacio, en la habitación de Hiro para ser mas precisos....

- Que bueno que estas de vuelta Shuichi...ya me preocupaba.....

- No tenias por que hacerlo...siempre cuando estoy tenso salgo de palacio y no vuelvo hasta tarde....Es mas, nadie se da cuenta que no estoy...el palacio es tan grande que a quien le va dar ganas de buscar a un príncipe revoltoso de cero talento?.....- decia Shuichi con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del techo-

- Que estas diciendo Shu-chan?? Pues yo te buscaría, por algo eres mi amigo y me importas....A propósito...por que cero talento??

- Digamos..... que un cretino, antipático, prepotente, me lo dijo ...... – golpeando un almohadón con sus puños -

- Mmm...- con una gotita detrás de su cabeza-estas seguro que fue eso?? ...... Por que por tus reacciones, digamos que...

- Que?? ...... por supuesto que estoy seguro!!! ..... Quien se cree que es ese al hablarme asi...no tenía ningún derecho.....Ese rubio...cuando lo encuentre me las pagara.....

- Le vas a pagar de que te haya gustado?- Shuichi enrojecio como tomate al momento de esas palabras, Hiro solo sonreia con un semblante picaro-

- Ehh....- el pelirosa se habia puesto nervioso-Bueno Hiro...Uy! la hora que es...me voy a descansar..y tu has lo mismo, no te quedes hasta tarde componiendo, ne?

- Descuida...no lo hare....Hasta mañana Shuichi

- Nos vemos Hiro - cuando Shuichi cerro la puerta de la habitación, Hiro cambio su sonrisa a un semblante serio-

- No creo que sea.... No, no puede ser....pero...y si fuera...

-Y él debe ser....  
- Eiri.....mi hijo mayor, heredero del trono....

- Como crecio tu hijo, Uesugi.....

- Si....no vas a decir nada Eiri?

- Que quieres que diga? – desviando la vista a cualquier parte, no le parecía nada de entretenido estar ahí-

- No lo se...algo.....lo que sea – el Rey Uesugi ya comenzaba a perder el control , mientras que el Rey Shindou los miraba divertidos-

- Es un honor y muy gentil de su parte aceptarnos en su palacio, muchas gracias. Me presento, soy Yuki Eiri, heredero al trono del Reino del Norte – se acerca al Rey y le dice al oído- y aquí entre nos.... por obligación – el Rey Shindou no pudo sostener una carcajada-

- No hay de que Eiri...y todos los que estamos en esta monarquía pasamos por eso ....  
- Si, así lo veo....- el rubio no pudo evitar ver que el Rey Shindou se parecía a alguien...pero no recordaba perfectamente a quien-

- Y ese chico de alla??...- apuntaba al moreno que se encontraba "observando" con Ryuichi las antigüedades que se encontraban en aquella sala (eso si que observar con Ryuichi es cuidar que nada se rompa u) -

- Ahh...ese es mi otro hijo...Tatsuha, ven aca.....

- Ehh...si....ya voy! Ryuichi, nos llaman ven....

- Voy no da

- Dime padre?  
- Hijo, te presento a mi amigo, el Rey Shindou .....  
- Es todo un honor señor – Tatsuha hace una reverencia en forma de saludo- Muchas gracias por aceptarnos en su palacio, tambien disculpe la hora de llegada....

- Jjeje...no hay problema Tatsuha... como creciste pequeño, yo te conoci cuando eras un bebe....

- Ahh..si?......jejej

- Tio Shindou!!!......- todos quedaron estaticos al ver como Ryuichi se abalanzaba sobre el rey, quien cayo al suelo- Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos......Mire!! Kumagoro tambien lo extraño mucho no da......

- Ah...Ryuichi....a mi tambien me alegra verte..... Ahora..me permites ponerme de pie?

- Claro!! Na no da!..... Kumagoro lo ayudara- tendiéndole la patita del conejo, el Rey para no hacer sentir mal al principe, tomo la patita del conejo-

- Muchas gracias Kumagoro...- ya de pie-

- Y como esta Shuichi?!!...yo quiero verlo, quiero verlo!!- ya iba a salir corriendo en busca de Shuichi, cuando alguien le agarra el cuello de su capa- Eh?..Tatsu-chan!!! Quiero ver a Shu-chan..dejame ir no da!!

- Claro que no.... debe de estar descansando quien sea quien es....y nosotros tambien tenemos que ir a descansar....

- Esta bien.....- con la mirada triste y cabizbaja-

- Pero mañana lo veras y tambien me lo presentaras...si?

- Si!!! Y Kumagoro tambien te lo presentara....

- Si, si...también el....

- Uesugi...me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí nuevamente.... por favor, siéntanse como en casa... iremos a elegir sus aposentos....

- Muchas gracias, amigo.... Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Eiri...

- Ahi vamos padre....- dijo el moreno que tenia tomado del brazo a Ryuichi para que no se escapara-  
-Yo ire después.... – dijo el rubio- Señor Shindou...

- Dime Eiri?

- Puedo ir a su biblioteca?  
- Claro Eiri.....tu habitación sera subiendo las escaleras, la quinta a la izquierda.....  
- Muchas gracias......  
Los reyes y los príncipes subieron a sus aposentos, mientras que Eiri se dirigía a la biblioteca. Al llegar... quedo maravillado: una gran biblioteca con mas de un millón de libros por doquier, una hermosa vista que daba paso hacia una terraza, la cual tenia de paisaje las hermosas flores, Eiri tomo asiento en uno de los grandes sillones de terciopelo rojo que estaban y a la luz de las velas comenzó a escribir en unos pergaminos que tenia...

Mientras que en unas de las habitaciones, un chico no podia conciliar el sueño, era el pelirosa, no podia quedarse quieto, asi que se levanto de su cama y se dirigio hacia su balcon... La noche era preciosa..un cielo plagado de estrellas con una gran luna llena reflejada en un lago no muy lejos, de repente vio algo en los jardines del castillo que le llamo la atención, era un perro y se parecia harto al perro que habia visto con ese tipo...

- Que se habra que no tengo talento...que coraje me da el hecho de no poder decirle a la cara todo lo que me hizo sentir....pero sin lugar a duda....era un tipo fuera de lo comun, sus ojos...su mirada...era tan fria, pero tan calida....esos cabellos rubios.....- quedo pensando con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la tibia brisa que corria- Hiro tiene razon...este tipo me...me .....noo!!!!......- agito su cabeza queriendo olvidar ese pensamiento- Mejor me voy a comer algo......tengo hambre ... u.....

Se coloco solo su pantalón, camino por el pasillo y llego a la cocina, se hizo un gran emparedado que alcanzaria como para 5 personas, al momento de dirigirse hacia las escaleras, se topo de frente con una persona....

- _Tu...eres tu!! _Que estas haciendo aquí???  
- La pregunta va para ti..baka...que haces tu aquí.....

- Por que diablos tengo que decirte.....tu eres el que tienes que contestarme....

- Y tu crees que lo hare? – el rubio se percato de que el pelirosa estaba sin algo que le cubriera el torso, le recorrio el torso con la mirada, ante esto Shuichi se percata-

- No tienes remedio..... –desviaba la dorada y fría mirada que se había posado en sus ojos violetas-

- No tengo que perder el tiempo contigo.....- el rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras con Shuichi un poco mas atrás....sin querer iban hacia el mismo pasillo, Eiri se detuvo y Shuichi siguió a su habitación sin darle importancia a las acciones del rubio-

Shuichi entro a su habitación sin mirar atrás, estaba poniendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta cuando ve que un pie se interpone, trata de empujar para cerrar pero quien empujaba la puerta del lado contrario era mas fuerte que él. El pelirosa ya no podía mas hasta que la persona entro sin previo aviso.

-Que haces en mi habitación...que buscas.....-Shuichi se estaba poniendo nervioso, ya que la persona que había entrado no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que Yuki, y éste penetraba su dorada mirada en los ojos violetas del chico-

- Solo busco lo que quiero......-le da la espalda al pelirosa, cierra la puerta con llave. Después se concentra en Shuichi....- Y lo que quiero....es a ti...- antes esas palabras el pelirosa quedo estático y además el rubio se había encargado de acorralarlo en la pared.

Shuichi se perdía en esa mirada dorada que lo miraba con pasión y deseo, Yuki con una mano recorrió el torso del pelirosa, haciéndole lanzar un pequeño gemido. Shuichi no sabia si disfrutar o sentirse intimidado por lo que le hacia el rubio, solo atino a cerrar los ojos y a disfrutar de las caricias y besos que ahora le proporcionaba. Yuki le recorría el cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo y degustando de cada pedazo de piel, el pequeño no se dio cuenta en que momento Yuki lo había recostado en su cama, pero lo que se daba cuenta que ahora el rubio le estaba recorriendo su pecho son su lengua, llego a sus pezones los cuales succiono hasta dejarlos duros, luego sin mas beso los labios del chico, esos labios que quería probar desde el momento en que lo vio, esos labios que lo hechizaron al momento de un breve roce con su toque de frutas exóticas, eso era, a eso sabían sus labios, a exquisitas frutas exóticas, que lo embriagaban a cada paso que se profundizaba el beso.

El rubio fue bajando su mano hasta la entrepierna del pelirosa quien lanzo otro gemido que le indico al rubio que iba por buen camino, al menos su experiencia con mujeres le estaría sirviendo con este chico, al diablo con las mujeres... le interesaba mas el chico. Bajo los pantalones que se había dedicado a desabrochar anteriormente, cuando los hubo sacado, se percato de que el pelirosa no tenia ropa interior....así que tomo el miembro del pequeño que con el simple roce de sus dedos se erecto, Shuichi sintió una sensación en él...una sensación que no había sentido jamás, estaba rojo hasta las orejas por la vergüenza, y no le ayudaba en nada las risas del rubio....

-Jajajajjaa......- no se podía aguantar, hacia tiempo que no se reía así, vio la cara de frustración del pequeño y atino a decir- No estas listo...al menos no esta noche.....

- Eto....yo....- Shuichi no podía articular palabra, además de eso de "al menos no esta noche" le puso los pelos de punta-

- Quedan muchas noches mas, baka....no te impacientes....- y sin nada mas que decir, el rubio abandono la habitación del pelirosa-

- _Impacientarme.... a que??.....-_ Shuichi quedo mirando la puerta por la que se fue el rubio, también se pasaba sus dedos pos sus labios, los labios que estuvieron posesionados por el rubio anteriormente, definitivamente ese chico le hizo sentir nuevas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, hasta que se acordó de su "frustración". Tan solo recordarlo se avergonzaba mas aun, asi que para tranquilizarse, se recosto y se durmió-

Mientras que en otra habitación, el rubio que habia visitado al pelirosa, encendía un cigarrillo mientras escribía en un pergamino. Lo peculiar en el rubio era que tenia trazada un delgada sonrisa y decia....

- Ya seras mio...tarde o temprano lo seras......- mientras que le daba un calada a su cigarrillo- Solo tengo que enseñarte....y preaparte....pero lo seras....

Continuara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saludos a todos y a todas!!! ....... uy, este es mi primer fic de Gravitation, espero que no sean tan duros conmigo -- .... le puse mucho entusiasmo. Pronto vendran mas capitulos. Nos vemos!!!

Cualquier cosa me escriben....


	2. Capitulo II

Journey to the Past

Capitulo II

La mañana del día siguiente llego, despertando al príncipe pelirosa con unos tibios rayos de sol pegando en su fino rostro. Se incorporo sentándose en la cama, frotándose con un puño sus ojos violetas; lo de la noche anterior le había parecido una alucinación, un sueño, así que recorrió su habitación, percatándose que había dormido desnudo y que su ropa estaba regada a los pies de su cama comenzando desde un punto en la pared de su alcoba. Recordó todo lo ocurrido y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo carmesí. Tan solo recordar las manos y los labios de ese rubio misterioso y apuesto, se le tornaba la piel de gallina y cada vez se sonrojaba aun mas.

Decidió ir a ducharse y a vestirse. Después de 15 minutos salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigio a vestirse. Luego estaría dispuesto a bajar a desayunar, ya que su padre lo debe de estar esperando, pero golpearon a su puerta....

- Quien es??

- Shu-chan...soy yo...Hiro..puedo pasar?

- Claro Hiro .... pasa....

- Shuichi...no vas a creer lo que tengo que decirte....

- Que sucede Hiro?? – terminando de vestirse y sentándose en su cama-

- El Rey Uesugi, esta aquí.....

- Como??.....pero...que lo trae aquí....

- Y eso no es todo...esta con sus dos hijos, con Yuki y Tatsuha....

- Con....sus dos hijos....???

- Si..eso dije...y además, Tatsuha se trajo al príncipe Ryuichi

- A....a...Ryuichi?!!!- una pequeña escena se le vino a la mente al pelirosa que comenzo a tomar colores pálidos en su rostro-

- Efectivamente...Me encontré a Tatsuha caminando por los pasillos y me contó todo.....Estas bien?

- Es que....recordé una pequeña escenita que me hizo Ryuichi uu

- Asi??...y es muy privada??.....

- No.....pero, me metió en un gran lío --

----------------Flash Back----------------

-Ryuichi??...estas seguro de esto??

- Claro que si No Da – decia el pequeño Ryu-chan mientras vaciaba un poquito de ají en polvo picante en el ponche que servirían en la celebración de esa noche-

- Sakuma!! Cuidado!!

- No Da?? – no se dio cuenta que la tapa del frasco se abrió completa vertiendo todo el contenido dentro del posillo- Kyaaa!!!!!!.....Shu-chan que hacemos, que hacemos?!!

- Y me dices a mi.....Lo que podríamos hacer es huir antes que nos.....- el pelirosa se dio media vuelta pero se tropezó con "algo" blanco que se interpuso en su camino- atrapen....Eto...

- Que ha pasado aquí?? – dijo el chef que se había encargado de preparar el ponche-

- Eto...bueno.....yo...este.....- el chef miro detrás de Shuichi y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido-

- Pero...príncipe Shuichi, como se le ha ocurrido... Ah arruinado el ponche para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre.....

- Pero..es que yo..no....

- Y mire nada mas!!! El pastel!!!

- Que?....El...pastel?!!...– Shuichi siguió la mirada del chef y cayó en cuenta que era un desastre!! Toda la crema estaba esparcida y tenia marcas de manos en ella, los arreglos ya no estaban y la mostacilla estaba vertida en todo el pastel-

- Lo siento, Shuichi.....pero tendré que darle aviso a su padre.....

­- Eto...-todavía aturdido con lo sucedido- Un momento!! Yo no he hecho nada de eso!!.....

- Como?? Y entonces quien fue....no me diga que un fantasma...

- Fue..bueno...yo estaba con el Príncipe Ryuichi, y bueno...el vertió todo el ají en el ponche y...bueno...lo del pastel lo desconozco....si quiere pregúntele a él!!...esta ....-el pelirosa se da vuelta a buscar el culpable pero se da cuenta que ya no estaba en la habitación- a..aquí....

- No puede estar culpando a personas por que si señor.....Venga, acompáñeme con su padre

-------------- Fin de Flash Back----------------

- Uy.....ese príncipe si que te metió en un lío.....

- Si.....fue muy duro.....y para mas, no pude presenciarme en la fiesta de mi padre, ya que mi castigo fue ayudar al cocinero a volver a hacer el ponche y el pastel -- .....

- Pobre de ti Shu-chan....

-­ Aunque no fue tan malo...aprendí a cocinar y de ahí me tomaron harto cariño los de la cocina.....uu

- Jajajja......Pero bueno, bajemos....que tu padre tiene que estar esperando con el Rey Uesugi.

- Claro Hiro...-Hiro sale de la habitación seguido de Shuichi.

Iban bajando las escaleras tranquilamente, cuando llegan al ultimo escalón, sienten un pequeño temblor, Shuichi se da vuelta pero antes de hacerlo se ve tirado en el suelo con "alguien" encima.....

- Ryu....Ryuichi??- dice nervioso el pelirosa mirando el conejo de Felpa del Príncipe que tenia sentado en su pecho-

- Shu-chan!!!!.... tanto tiempo que no te veía No da!!!! ... te extrañe mucho – dice abrazándolo frenéticamente impidiendo que Shuichi respirase-

- Ryuichi....no puedo respirar – decía el príncipe pelirosa poniéndose morado-

­- no da??.....Shu-chan!!!...gomen...gomen nasai

- No te preocupes..Ryuichi .....estoy bien.....pero...puedes bajarte de encima, por favor?

- Como no da?...- Ryuichi cae en cuenta que esta encima de Shuichi impidiéndole que el chico se mueva- claro que si!! pero primero...dime Ryu-chan..cuantas veces tengo que pedírtelo??

- Esta bien...Ryu-chan...u

- Na no da .....- Ryu-chan se levanta y enseguida llama a Tatsuha, quien venia entrando por la puerta principal- Tatsu-chan!!!, Mira a quien encontré noda

- Aquí estas....ah, ah, ah, ah.....

- Disculpa...te ves agitado...estas bien?? – le pregunta Shuichi-

- He?.... a si...si estoy bien....solo que salí a correr con Ryu-chan, pero...se me perdió y no lo pude encontrar.,...así que me rendí y regrese a palacio, con la esperanza de encontrarlo..y aquí esta ... Dime... tu quien eres?

- Ne? ... aa...si .....pues, soy Shuichi...Shuichi Shindou.....el príncipe de este reino. Y tu eres?

- Mucho gusto Shuichi yo soy Tatsuha Uesugi...Príncipe del reino del Norte...

­ - Asi que tu eres Tatsuha .... cuando Ryu-chan se quedaba en mi palacio me hablaba harto de ti

- De verdad?? .....

- Si...se ve que son buenos amigos

- Shu-chan....tu padre nos espera.....-dice Hiro-

- Si ....vamos Tatsuha.....

- Si...déjame llamar a Ryuichi.....Ryuichi!!!

- Aquí estoy No da!!! – se le tira en la espalda haciéndole perder el equilibrio a Tatsuha, pero lo mantiene firme y se lo lleva montado hasta el comedor-

- Es normal - le dijo Hiro a Shuichi que los quedo mirando sorprendidos- Asi se llevaban todos los días cuando estaba en su palacio..se ve que no cambian....Shuichi....

- Dime? ....

- Espero que te hayas dado cuenta que Tatsuha y Ryuichi son algo mas que amigos-....

- Como??....quieres decir que......Ryu-chan y el príncipe Tatsuha son....

- Si....son novios.....pero hagas lo que hagas....jamás menciones el tema enfrente del rey Uesugi y tu padre.....pueden que no lo acepten bien a la ligera ...

- No te preocupes ... no lo haré.....Sabes Hiro?

- Dime?....

- Hacen una linda pareja

- Si...muy linda....vamos...

Al llegar al comedor, ven a los dos reyes y a Tatsuha sentando a Ryuichi, Hiro hace una reverencia y toma asiento, mientras que Shuichi se dirige hasta el Rey Uesugi para presentarse....

-Muy buenos dias, señor..Mi nombre es Shuichi Shindou, principe y heredero al trono del Reino del Sur...- inclinándose educadamente ante él, su padre lo miraba orgulloso-

- Muy buenos dias Shuichi ....mucho gusto... Como te habran dicho yo soy el Rey Uesugi... Soberano del Reino del Norte... y supongo que habras conocido a mis hijos...Tatsuha y...he?...Hijo..donde esta Eiri??

-Mmmm....no lo se....no ha bajado aun....pero no te preocupes, tu sabes como es él....-dijo el moreno sirviéndose una tostada-

- Si...tienes razon...pero bueno....Shuichi....por favor, levantate y toma asiento

­- Gracias, señor....

El desayuno avanzaba de lo mas normal posible...excepto por Ryuichi... que cada vez que podia volcaba un taza o un vaso con zumo de naranja, incluso llego a derramar el frasco con azúcar, el pobre Tatsuha estaba agotado de pedir disculpas por el. Ahora si que se estaba pasando del limite. Cuando el desayuno concluyo...Tatsuha se llevo a Ryuichi de una oreja hasta la habitación para darle su "castigo" incluyendo cadenas y latigo o.O!.... u, mientras que Hiro se dirigia hacia el pueblo por un encargo del Rey.

Los reyes se dirigieron a un salon apartado para conversar de todo lo que habia pasado en esos 16 años y Shuichi, se habia ido hacia el laberinto...

Le gustaba recorrerlo aunque se lo supiera de memoria...Cuando estuvo dentro, vio el mismo perro que habia estado con el en su lugar secreto, donde vio por primera vez al rubio.... le silbó y el perro se dirigio hasta donde estaba el...

-Hola Rex ......te acuerdas de mi , no? – el perro le dio una lamida en el rostro y le ladró, dándole a entender que si se acordaba de él- Donde te habias metido?¿ .... –

De repente Rex le comenzo a morder la vestimenta al pelirosa indicándole que tenia que seguirlo, comenzo a hacerse el loco hasta que se saco el collar y salio corriendo. Shuichi tomo el collar y corrio detrás del perro persiguiéndolo, fue una larga carrera, estaba recorriendo todo el laberinto hasta que llego a una esquina que lo separaba de la parte central del lugar. El pelirosa estaba jadeando de cansancio. Cuando recupero el aliento, se encamino hasta una banca que estaba en el centro, enfrente de una hermosa fuente, con una pareja besándose en medio que lanzaba agua. De repente Rex aparece detrás de él, Shuichi se inclina para ponerle el collar-

-Aquí estas ... que me has hecho correr....me cansaste mucho travieso- terminando de ponerle el collar, pero comienza a escuchar unos pasos detrás de él-

- Rex...ven aquí...- el perro al escuchar la voz de su amo, se fue enseguida, Shuichi al reconocer la voz se da media vuelta-

- Tu?? ... que haces aquí?.....me estas siguiendo??

- Yo?? ... por que tendría que seguir a un baka como tu??....

­- No te soporto!! Quien te crees que eres??

- Yo baka...soy el Principe heredero del Reino del Norte....

- Eiri.....tu...tu eres, el pricipe Eiri- dijo Shuichi abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando supo quien era "ese" rubio, recordo todo lo que habia pensado acerca de él y especialmente, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando recordo lo de la noche anterior-

­- Vaya, veo que sabes quien soy.......eso quiere decir que te intereso..no?

- .....- el pelirosa no podia articular palabra-

- O no sera... que te gusto?

- Que¿? – recien con esas palabras, Shuichi pisó tierra- Como me vas a gustar??.......ni siquiera te conozco... yy ... y ademas....ademas .... – se estaba poniendo nervioso por que Eiri iba en dirección a él-

­- Y ademas, que? ..... – acorralo al pelirosa en una de las paredes del laberinto-

- Ademas.....ademas, eres hombre...y....eso.....

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.... no te das cuenta que tus indicios dan a entender eso? .... –dijo Eiri acercando su rostro al del pelirosa, solo unos escasos centímetros los separaban-

- Yo....yo no......Un momento.... por que te gusta hacer esto??

- Hacer que?

- Por que te gusta intimidarme con tus preguntas.....que acaso quieres que me gustes?? – Eiri escuchaba atentamente las palabras del pelirosa- O necesitas a alguien para poder saciar tu pasión interna? He? .... O tal vez ...

­- Callate.....- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la escasa distancia se hizo nula, el rubio aprisiono los labios del pelirosa entre los suyos, impidiéndole seguir su "interrogatorio"-

- Por que...- ese por que fue ahogado con otro beso, que le permitió a Eiri introducir su lengua en la cavidad de Shuichi.

Al sentir la lengua de Yuki rozándose con fuerza y pasión con la suya, Shuichi no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido que fue silenciado por el rubio. Las manos de Eiri subian y bajaban en la espalda del pequeño que cada vez se aferraba mas a él, en cambio Shuichi se estaba comenzando dejar a llevar. Con leve timidez recorría el pecho del rubio con sus delicadas manos, Yuki se estaba comenzando a embriagar con el dulce y exotico sabor de la boca del pelirosa, asi que la dejo para continuar disfrutando de su cuello.

Yuki le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa a Shuichi y viceversa, ambos querían sentirse mas allá del atuendo. El pelirosa besaba el pecho del rubio, lo estaba haciendo disfrutar, pero Eiri tomo la iniciativa nuevamente, lo tomo de la cintura y lamió su cuello, haciendo arquear por el placer a Shu-chan. Luego el rubio hizo recostar al pelirosa en el borde de la fuente, le desabrocho el pantalón mientras que besaba y lamia su pecho y su vientre, Eiri le mordisqueaba la cintura y frotaba uno de sus pezones que tambien pellizcaba, Shuichi no podia mas, otra vez las sensaciones desconocidas lo volvían a invadir, pero esta vez se sentia bien, lo estaba difrutando, su rostro lo demostraba.

Eiri levanto su rostro para ver como el pelirosa gozaba con lo que le hacia, se sentia el dueño de ese cuerpo, pero que estaba pensando??....no lo habia hecho suyo y ya se sentia que era de él. Al rubio lo invadía una necesidad de hacerlo suyo...de que ese cuerpo y sus gemidos le pertenecieran, pero no podia.....no debia...al menos, en ese momento...Cuando ese pensamiento se le cruzo por la mente, esbozo una sutil sonrisa, y continuo con lo suyo. Subio su boca hasta la de Shuichi para degustarla nuevamente, Shuichi se estaba volviendo loco con toda la pasión y sensaciones que ese beso le transmitio, Eiri se separo bruscamente del pelirosa, quien hizo un gesto de desgano...

- Tu eres Shuichi.....verdad???

- Eto...-el pelirosa quedo atónito con la pregunta..en un momento asi se le ocurre preguntar su nombre- Si......por- un beso lo silencio-

­- Y eres el heredero al trono de este reino..no es asi?? – clavaba su dorada mirada en los ojos violetas-

- Pues...si...yo soy.....por que..que pa- otro beso hizo callar a Shuichi (se ve que es lo unico que lo calla uu)

­- Shht....solo disfruta del momento – le dijo el rubio con una voz seductora que hizo enmudecer al pelirosa, y mas comenzó a disfrutar cuando Yuki le recorrió el pecho con su lengua, jugando con su ombligo, Shuichi se arqueaba de placer.

Yuki volvió al vientre del pelirosa para volver a besarlo e ir bajando hasta llegar al comienzo de su pantalón.. Al sentir que Yuki quería ingresar con su boca dentro, Shuichi se puso nervioso, levanto la cabeza y le dijo "No", pero ese no fue roto por un dedo de Yuki que se introdujo en su boca, el cual obligo al pelirosa a lamer y succionar incluso volver a recostarse....Sin darse cuenta, Yuki se había deshecho de los pantalones de Shuichi y había dejado al descubierto el miembro erecto del pelirosa.

Shuichi abrió sus ojos a mas no poder cuando se dio cuenta de que Yuki le estaba lamiendo su miembro, eso lo intimidaba pero a la vez lo excitaba. Al ver que el pelirosa lo disfrutaba, Yuki se introdujo todo el miembro de Shuichi a la boca, subía y bajaba con un rítmico vaivén, Shuichi no soportaría mucho y eso el rubio lo noto rápidamente.... así que cuando estaba en el punto clímax, dejo su miembro a un lado, se levanto, de abotono la camisa y se dio media vuelta.

Shuichi quedo perplejo.... no sabia que decir, ni que hacer.....solo se sentia estupido estando ahí recostado, desnudo..... y mas se sobresalto por lo de desnudo!

- Si quieres algo mas.....ve al lugar en que nos encontramos por primera vez .... esta noche...te dare una pequeña lección......- y el rubio se marcho, esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo-

-Esta.....noche.....en .....ahí??!!- de un salto se puso de pie- espera.....Yuki.....es...pera...-el rubio habia desaparecido, no dejo rastro, excepto por una pequeña nota. Shuichi la tomo, se sentó donde antes estuvo recostado y empezo a leerla, la letra era clara y bien delineada, era de Yuki que decia: _"Si no vas esta noche, las siguientes no seran tan buenas", _esas once palabras lo hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza..o no sera que lo hizo temblar el frio de estar desnudo aun??..Desnudo??

- o.O!!....aun sigo desnudo!!!- en un segundo se habia puesto sus pantalones y ahora buscaba su camisa, la cual no encontro por ningun lado- Un momento...mi camisa....Yu.....Yuki!!!!!!

Salio lo mas rapido que pudo del laberinto para ver si se encontraba a Yuki, pero cual fue su sorpresa para toparse frente a frente con...

- Tatsuha??......que haces.....- el pelirosa miro de pies a cabeza al moreno-.....o.O...sin pantalones?

- He?? ...Eto...yo....-se habia puesto rojo- estábamos jugando con Ryuichi cuando..bueno...perdi una apuesta...y me dejo asi...ahora, resulta que a Ryu-chan se le ocurre esconderse..a él y a mis pantalones!! Pero ya se las vera ...... esta noche ¬¬ .... – por unos segundos el moreno quedo mirando a Shuichi- Y tu?¿

­- Eh? ... yo que? ......

- Tu camisa??....donde esta, por que recuerdo que en el desayuno la traías...

­- Eto...bueno...este...yo....- el evidente sonrojo delata a Shuichi-

- Ahhh...ya lo se....- le dijo Tatsuha con una mirada maliciosa- veo que conociste a mi hermano....no?

- sabes?....

- Jojojo.....solo estaba alardeando....te delataste solito....jajajja...que hacías con mi hermano picaron....

- Solo...nos conociamos...nada...mas que eso......

- Si claro.....crees que naci mi hermano todo es posible......asi que cuando quiera detalles...me los das...Nos vemos Shu-chan

- Tat...suha.....- el pelirosa quedo sin habla, aparte su cuñado lo habia descubierto.. (cuñado???) y se sentia presionado con esa nota...asi que se fue directo a su alcoba-

Al llegar a su alcoba no pudo evitar dar un salto de susto e impresión, ya que alguien se encontraba dentro...

- Que susto me has dado....casi me muero de un infarto....

­- Lo siento Shu-chan.... no fue mi intención asustarte...es solo que se te hizo tarde para los ensayos... tu sabes, todos los dias,.. después del desayuno y que yo haga mis deberes....Estas bien?? – miraba extrañado a Shuichi, ya que el pelirosa andaba "en la luna" por asi decirlo- Que haces sin camisa???

- He??......si estoy bien...lo de la camisa...eto...yo.....- no podia articular palabra, estaba demasiado nervioso-

- Shuichi...sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea..sere muy cuidadoso....no tengas miedo... – le dijo, acariciándole el rostro como a un hermano, pero se percato de algo- Oye, Shu-chan....

- Di...dime..Hiro???

- Que son esas marcas que tienes en tu abdomen y tu cintura??? – Shuichi se miró-

- Kyaaa!!....Eto...yo....

- No son marcas....Shuichi, estas son mordidas....- mirando de reojo a su amigo- quien te hizo esas mordidas???- Shuichi estaba rojo hasta las orejas...no podia mas..-

- Yu....Yuki – dijo en un susurro inaudible, pero que Hiro si alcanzo a escuchar-

- Que quien?!!!!... Yuki Eiri¿?!..el Principe Eiri?!!

­- Si...el....pero, Hiro..prométemelo....júramelo....que no le diras a nadie..al menos, no aún...No hasta que hayamos alcarado algo.....

- Sabes que de mi parte no se sabra nada.....pero, ten cuidado......hay personas que pueden llegar a saberlo y chantajearte con eso....Alguien mas lo sabe??? ......

- Eh?...a si....solo una persona mas....jejeje....

- Y?...es de confianza?? .....Quien es?

- Nada mas ni nada menos..que Tatsuha....

- Tatsuha?!!.....

- Si.....Tatsuha....el novio de Ryuichi.... al menos el no me vio las mordidas.... --u ... pero....él estaba peor que yo!

- A si...?? por que? ¬¬u

- ¬¬ por que el no llevaba pantalones......xD

- Que? ... jajajaja....ya me imagino..a Tatsuha sin pantalones....dejame adivinar la razon.....en solo una palabra te lo dire.....

- Por que crees que lo sabes?

- Por que por poco pasa en el palacio de Tatsuha.....

- Ah....y dime.....cual es la razon....

- Ryuichi.....o no es asi??

- o.O....si....es Ryuichi.....Pero bueno....ya, olvidémonos de esto...vamos a ensayar ...

- Esta bien....pero ten en cuenta lo que te dije.....

- Claro Hiro ......-

Comenzaron a ensayar una nueva canción compuesta por Shuichi, mientras que en otro lugar de Palacio.....Apartadamente, sentado bajo un árbol de flores rojas intensas con destellos blancos y aroma extravagante, se encontraba escribiendo el príncipe el reino el Norte: Yuki Eiri. Termino de escribir unas lineas y las leyo en voz alta....

- "_Santo pecado conocerte, santo pecado fue besarte. Santo pecado hacerme adicto al brillo que disparan tus ojos y a tus manos investigando todo. __He tratado de encontrar la analogía para ponerle algún nombre a este caos que has causado, que me gusta y me fastidia y me ha dado por llamarle sólo...."_ – se detuvo un momento y se cuestiono- Solo que?....- cierra sus ojos para pensar en que poner y se cruza la imagen de Shuichi. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa – podria ser.....pero no.....aun no.....- volvio a la hoja, dejando en blanco la continuación de _"me ha dado por llamarte solo"_ para dar paso a una nueva linea aparte, escribio con letra clara: "S_anto es el coraje y pecado es el delirio de quererte para mí"._ – Si...eso es...santo es el coraje, y pecado es el delirio de quererte para mi....

Aparto el pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo para sacar de un bolsito una especie de libro, que en la portada tenia como titulo _"Tu eres mi Ilusion" _y debajo del titulo su autor _Yuki Eiri_. Al momento de sacar el libro, del bolso salio una especie de...camisa?? ..... Eiri la tomo, la miro durante varios segundos y luego se la llevo hasta su nariz para poder oler el exotico aroma que desprendia de ella...."Shuichi" dijo el rubio en un leve suspiro que lo sorprendio hasta a él mismo. Jamas habia suspirado por alguien y mucho menos por un chico, bueno...al menos hace 6 años...pero eso ya no importaba, era de su pasado, solo podia pensar en que haria esa noche y como le daria una "lección" a Shuichi. De repente una mueca de satisfacción cubrio su rostro....tenia planeado que haria esa noche con el pelirosa.

-Que linda canción...te felicito Shuichi- le dijo Tatsuha al pelirosa luego de haber terminado-

-Eto....gracias Tatsuha .... Pero no me des solo el credito a mi, Hiro me ayuda mucho....

- Hiro-san , tus acordes han quedado perfectos con la canción, como lo hacen??

- Bueno, Shuichi solo compone la canción, luego me la canta y yo doy los acordes, luego la cantamos, la ensayamos y ya. Tenemos unas diez canciones o mas.

- Mira...que bien.....podrían hacer un...-pero, su conversación fue cortada con un "niñito" de ojos azules (adivinen ¬¬u)

- Shu-chan No Da!!!!! o Ha estado muy linda tu canción!!!-dijo abalanzándose al pelirosa, quien lo esquivo ágilmente, haciendo que Ryuichi pasara "de largo", cayendo abruptamente al suelo- Ite!.....Na No Da ...... Ryu-chan y Kumagoro quieren cantar con Shuichi ... cantamos muy bien!!

- Nooo!! –dijeron al unísono Tatsuha, Shuichi e Hiro-

- No da?? ... por que no quieren que Ryu-chan cante?? – mordiéndole la orejita al conejo y poniendo sus ojitos vidriosos-

- No es eso Ryuichi... es solo que.....-dijo con nerviosismo Tatsuha-

- Es solo que...- no sabia que decir Shuichi-

-Es solo que vamos a montar a caballo ahora – dijo Hiro mirándolos a todos con una mueca de interrogación-

- Si!! ......eso, lo ves, por eso no puedes cantar...vamos a montar Ryu-chan....

- A....montar?? – repitió con pánico Shuichi, la ultima vez que monto un caballo fue cuando Hiro le enseño, y el caballo que montó lo botó, así que nunca mas-

- Ryu-chan irá a montar con Shuichi!! ... vamos- dijo tomando del brazo a Shuichi que no pudo reprochar, de cerca (lease 10 metrosu) le seguían Tatsuha e Hiro.

Llegaron a las caballerizas Hiro se dirigio hacia su caballo, era un caballo de color castaño claro, y su crin era de color dorado. El caballo de Tatsuha era blanco, pero de un blanco puro, el de Ryuichi era de un marrón oscuro y el de Shuichi ....

- Shuichi, tu caballo? – le pregunto Hiro-

- Eto....yo....no lo se...creo que lo ocuparon para las encomiendas.....jeje..que lastima, no podre salir...bueno, los espero en palacio...adios

- Un momento! ... ya que.....monta el de mi hermano.....-cuando Tatsuha nombro "hermano" se le pusieron los pelos de punta a Shuichi-

- Que?!! ....... noooo ...claro que no...y ...y si tu hermano se enoja?.......no quiero tener problemas con el....

- Mmmm...por que sera? – dijo con un tono burlesco y pícaro Hiro-

- Jejeje...te entiendo a la perfeccion, Hiro-dijo guiñándole un ojo Tatsuha- No te preocupes Shu-chan, cualquier problema que tengas, le dices a mi hermano que yo fui, que yo te obligue a montarlo..... No creo que por eso te deje castigado por las noches..jajajaja.......- le dijo al pelirosa golpeándole la espalda- Verdad Hiro? Jajaja....

- Si, Shuichi... por total, solo montaras su caballo...no montaras nada mas...jajajaja......

- Ya basta!!! –decia Shuichi, que estaba rojo hasta las orejas enviándoles una mirada fulminante que no se veia tan amenazadora-

- No entiendo No Da!!!...de que hablan??....

-­ Eto...de nada Ryuichi...de nada.....

- No te preocupes Ruy-chan......Shuichi, anda, monta a Ghost..es un caballo fiel, ya veras...a mi me a botado un trillón de veces y tengo mas de 10 veces quebrado el brazo, una costilla y una pierna, pero estoy bien .... - Shuichi al escuchar eso, mas panico lo invadio-

- Mejor me voy.......

- No....tu te subes al caballo ahora mismo Shuichi.....

- Esta bien Hiro..esta bien....- Shuichi subio a Ghost...el caballo era fuerte, era alto, y negro completo, pero de un negro intenso, el pelaje le brillaba con la luz del sol, era precioso. Ahora sabia que un cuidado asi no se trataba ni nada mas ni nada menos que de su propio dueño. Se sintio intimidado al recordar que estaba en el mismo lugar en el que Yuki se sentaba a cabalgar, se dijo asi mismo "si Yuki puede...Yo tambien" Asi que no supo como pero el caballo tomo un buen galope que se torno en una carrera, Shuichi iba bien afirmado a las riendas y apenas escuchaba los gritos de Hiro, Tatsuha y Ruichi que venian a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos. El caballo corria rapido pero firme, cuidando de no dañar a su jinete, se veia que Yuki lo tenia bien entrenado, de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pista de Shuichi se perdio. Hiro no lo pudo ver mas, Ryuichi no lo alcanzo.

- No se ve.....ese caballo es el mas veloz del palacio nuestro, Hiro..sera dificl alcanzarlo..Mi hermano lo entreno demasiado bien...

- Asi me estoy dando cuenta....Nunca habia visto a un caballo correr de esa manera....

- Espero que Shuichi este bien....se veia que tenia un miedo de subirse a ese caballo- la actitud de Ryuichi habia cambiado a la del adulto que era, Hiro y Tatsuha lo miraron sorprendidos-

-No te preocupes, Ryu-chan..estara bien – le dijo Tatsuha acercándose y le da un beso en los labios, el cual Ryuichi responde- Supongo que no te molesta eso verdad, Hiro?

- Ne? ... aaa no...ya sabes..estoy acostumbrado...si era yo el que los cubria en tu palacio Tatsuha......

- Jejeje...tienes razon....Bueno, vamos al campo, tal vez Ghost se llevo a Shuichi para alla.....le gusta correr al aire libre.

- Esta bien....vamos....- y fueron los tres a galope mantenido-

Lo que no sabian, era que Ghost se habia internado en el bosque, esquivaba los arboles con gran precisión, pero una rama pequeña golpeo la boca de Shuichi, haciendo que esta sangrara. El caballo al sentir que su jinete habia sido herido, bajo la velocidad pero manteniendo el paso, Shuichi no sabia hacia donde se dirigia ese caballo, pero ya le habia perdido el miedo y se sentia tranquiloy seguro. Incluso llegaba a cabalgar como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida.  
De repente el caballo se detuvo, haciendo que Shuichi miraba extrañado el lugar, el ya habia estado ahí antes y claro .... era su lugar de composición, a veces se dirigia hacia ese lugar para poder inspirarse. Era un lugar con arboles inmensos, su altura era como de 20 metros y su ancho era de 5 metros, eran enormes. Shuichi desmonto, fue a mojarse la herida que le habia ocasionado esa rama en el labio, el rio que ahí estaba desembocaba en su reino y era el que llenaba los estanques termales.

-Ite! ..... ouch....eso duele.....

- Dejame ayudarte......-al reconocer la voz, Shuichi se da vuelta inmediatamente-

- Yuki..que...que estas llegaste aquí?

- Crees que es dificl seguir el rastro de un caballo a todo galope cuando en especial el caballo es mio??

- Bueno...yo....es que......Tatsuha.....entonces...Hiro...y Ryuichi......Lo que paso es que ibamos a montar caballo, se le ocurrio a Hiro, todos tenian caballo menos yo, ya que el mio estaba ocupado por las encomiendas de palacio, asi que Tatsuha me dijo que montara tu caballo, muy lindo y bueno por cierto, y que no habria problema de ocuparlo y que si te enojabas el hablaria contigo y...ocurre algo?- Shuichi miraba extrañado al rubio ya que este lo miraba con cara de raro-

- Respira baka....que te paso en el labio?- dijo levantándole el mentón con una mano, viendo como un hilillo de sangre corria, para tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo asi mismo con la otra. Shuichi se estremecio al contacto-

- Este.....yo.....tu caballo, sin querer paso por un arbol con ramas bajas y una me pego en el labio, pero no es nada..estoy bien....Yuki que... mmmm- un gemido interrumpio las palabras del pelirosa, ya que Yuki le habia pasado la lengua por donde habia estado el hilillo de sangre, ahora el rubio se posesionó de la boca del chico, dándole un beso apasionado y profundo que al momento de separarse hace lanzar un pequeño gemido por parte de ambos.

- Vamonos baka..que tienen que estar preocupados por ti.....-dijo subiéndose a su caballo tendiéndole la mano a Shuichi-

- He...hai .... –Shuichi tomo la mano del rubio, apenas se hubo sentado, Yuki le dijo _"sostente fuerte",_ no entendió esas palabras hasta el momento que hizo correr al caballo, solo con un silbido el caballo corrió mas rápido que el viento. Shuichi se aferro a la cintura del rubio, acto que hizo sonreir a Yuki. Le estaba empezando a gustar jugar con el pelirosa.

En un dos por tres ya habian llegado a campo abierto y a la velocidad que iba Ghost lograron divisar a Hiro y a los demas, recien cuando Yuki logro verlos bajo la velocidad para que Shuichi se fuera soltando lentamente. Llegaron al lado de ellos.

- Shuichi..gracias a Dios que estas bien.....

- No te preocupes Hiro...estoy bien - le hizo un ademán con la mano- Yu...el principe Eiri logro detener al caballo-

- que eso fue.....Shuichi, que te paso en el labio??- Tatsuha le pregunto de inmediato-

- Me pegue con una rama mientras galopaba con Ghost, es un buen corredor, nunca habia visto un caballo asi...

- Si claro.....una rama....Shuichi..ya te dije, no naci ayer...hermano, ten mas cuidado si? Puedes lastimarlo de veras...... –una mirada fria y un fuerte coscorrón fueron la respuesta del rubio- Ite!!!..ouch, eso dolio TT

- Tatsu-chan..yo te curo........- le dijo Ryuichi que se acerco rapidamente-

- Eso....-decia Shuichi apuntando a Yuki y a Tatsuha-

- Es normal......-dijo Hiro lo mas calmado-

- Debemos volver a palacio..esta oscureciendo...-el rubio miraba el ocaso-

- Tiene razon Principe Eiri....Tatsuha, Ryui....chi- Hiro quedo atonito ante lo que veia, el pobre de Tatsuha tenia la cabeza toda vendada- que demon....

- Ryu-chan se llevara a Tatsu-chan .. ya que en su estado no podra montar...

- Y quien vería a través de esas vendas- replico en un susurro Shuichi-

- Tu lo has dicho baka...quien lo haria- Shuichi se habia puesto a su lado sin darse cuenta – Principe Shindo, usted se ira en mi caballo, ya que este se a acostumbrado a usted. Yo me ire en el de Tatsuha.....

- Pero.......-la mirada del rubio impedia que le contradijeran.- Esta bien...gracias.....

- En marcha.....

Hiro iba al lado de Ryuichi y Tatsuha por si este ultimo se caia del caballo, y Yuki y Shuichi los seguían atrás. No dijeron palabra en todo el camino, y llegaron al palacio sin darse cuenta.

- Señor Hiro....su majestad quiere verlo – lo recibio un peon-

- Muchas gracias, por favor guarda mi caballo....

- Si señor....

- El mio tambien noda! ......-le dijo Ryuichi bajando a Tatsuha-

- Este..si Principe Ryuichi.......- miro a Shuichi y a Yuki-

- Disculpen principes...tambien guardo los suyos?

- Bueno...yo

- No......Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso..no se preocupe.....

- De acuerdo, con su permiso.....

- Adelante.

Yuki vio alejarse al peon, para tornarse a hablar con Shuichi que lo miraba con cara de reproche.

- Como que nos encargaremos?? Tu... te encargaras de......

­- Callate....Sigueme ... quiero enseñarte algo .....

- Que quieres enseñarme....esperame!

Se dirigían hacia las caballerizas del rey Uesugi, donde tenian sus caballos. Se dieron cuenta que no habia ningun peón, claro, eran las 8 de la noche y los peones ya se habian ido a sus hogares. El rey Shindo les daba ese permiso, asi que las caballerizas estaban desiertas, excepto por los caballos y los dos principes que venian llegando. Eiri desmonto del caballo de su hermano y se dedico a sacarle las riendas y la montura, Shuichi aun seguia montado en Ghost, miraba a Yuki con mucha atención, no por lo que le hacia al caballo, sino que lo miraba apreciando la hermosura de su rostro, palido pero bronceado, de sus ojos dorados tan frios como el hielo, de su espalda la cual se veia atravez de la capa que lo cubria, los hombros....(le falta poco por babear ¬¬u) lo miraba entero (o.O oiga!...u) Yuki se percato de la mirada del pelirosa, quien poco tiempo después habia cerrado sus ojos (en que estara pensando .....). El rubio tambien apreciaba la belleza con la que se encontraba en esos momentos, el tierno y dulce rostro, de inocencia pura, su cabello rosado, los mechones que caian desordenados sobre su frente y ojos.

Yuki rodeo a su caballo para quedar al lado contrario de donde estaba, y suavemente, con voz seductora pero fria dijo:

- Ya te duermes....Shuichi?

- Eh? – el pelirosa abrio los ojos sobresaltado, buscando a su interlocutor-

- Parecías un angelito durmiendo ...... –Shuichi se sonroja- Pero claro...ahí la palabra es "parecías" y no eres....

- Gracias ¬¬... ahora si me permites... tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender... – bajándose de Ghost- asuntos que .... –las palabras fueron cortadas, ya que al bajarse habia quedado sumamente cerca del rubio, quien lo invadia con la mirada, Shuichi trató de huir, pero el caballo, el establo y el brazo del rubio se lo impedían. El lugar estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de los caballos y de ambos chicos que no atinaban a nada mas que a mirarse fijamente a los ojos. El rubio se sorprendia ya que nadie habia aguantado a esa mirada fria y de pasión, podria ser por que jamas habia dado esa combinación, siempre era solo una mirada fria, pero el pequeño baka lo soportaba, al menos eso creía...

- Yuki ... dejame ir....por favor......-sin dejar de mirarlo-

- Y que pasa si no quiero hacerlo? ..... – se acercaba mas a su rostro-

- Eto...yo.....

- Lo ves? ...... no sabes que decir por que no quieres que te deje ir......

- Pero..es que Yuki .....tengo que.....

- Que asunto puede ser mas importante que yo....dime......-el silencio y la desviación de la mirada de Shuichi le hizo entender que nadie- Ademas, no te puedes ir aun....

- Que?... por que no?

- Facil...tienes algo que hacer 

- o.O!! ..Yuki,.....no estaras....pensando en repetir lo que hicimos en el laberinto.....

- Baka...se ve que es lo unico que quieres conmigo ....

- Yo creo que tu eres el que quiere solo eso conmigo ......

- Shuichi...tu ......- se acerca a su oido, Shuichi se estremece- Tu .... tienes que ..... Tienes que guardar la montura, las riendas y cepillar a mi caballo .... ¬¬u....

- Yo...??

- Quien fue quien lo ocupo?? ..... obviamente que tu...asi que tu lo haces...... yo me sentare aquí – sentándose en un bulto- E inspeccionare lo que 

- Eto...yo...Yuki...no se como hacerlo......

- Que mirabas cuando lo hice yo? – esa pregunta hizo enrojecer al pelirosa- Mejor no me respondas.....Mira..es simple...ven......Primero...tienes que desatar la montura por debajo – Asi comenzo la lección, Shuichi iba haciendo todo lo que Yuki le decia, en algunos casos Shuichi quedaba colgado en el cuello del rubio ya que el caballo relinchaba provocando que el pelirosa se asustara (pobrecito uuU) eso le gustaba al rubio .... que disfrutaba retándolo (lease: arrojándolo ¬¬).

Después de sacar la montura, las mantas y las riendas, Shuichi tenia que cepillar al caballo, en eso no necesitó ayuda, ya que sabia hacerlo, Yuki sentado, lo miraba con detenimiento, no se habia puesto a mirarlo tan detenidamente, se dio cuenta que era un chico delgado, de rasgos felinos, una mirada profunda pero dulce, su boca y sus labios, su todo. Tenia la idea de que todo le perteneciera, quería que todo le perteneciera, todo lo referente con el cuerpo y el ideal de ese príncipe pelirosa, tenia que ser de él...tenia que hacerlo suyo.

-Shuichi .... – cuando el rubio pronuncio su nombre, un leve escalofrio lo recorrio-

- Dime...Yuki?- girándose lentamente-

- _ Como me gusta cuando me dices así_ , Es todo...puedes irte, es muy tarde ya....

- A sí? ... que hora es?

- Son las 9 y algo ... deben de preguntar por ti .... vamos, vete....

- Pero...Yuki..yo quiero estar contigo .......

- He dicho que te fueras........- el tono de la voz del rubio asusto al pelirosa, quien boto el cepillo y se dirigía a la salida con paso rápido- Shuichi .... espera!.....- el pelirosa hizo que no lo escuchaba y siguió su camino, mientras que el rubio corrio para alcanzarlo, ya fuera lo tomo del brazo lo acerco a si mismo y le dio un beso, apasionado, profundo, el cual hizo olvidar que ya no estaban en el establo-

- Yuki...para, estamos a la vista....

- Y que? ......

- Yuki....por favor.....

- Esta bien......- separándose del pelirosa- te espero esta noche..donde tu ya sabes baka.... y si no llegas........las siguientes, no seran tan....buenas....... – el rubio se dio media vuelta y entro a los establos-

En cambio, Shuichi se fue en dirección contraria, pero algo ignoraban aquellos chicos, una persona los habia observado cuando los dos se besaron, la persona provenia del Palacio, quien luego de ver la escena, se dirigio a su habitación.

Shuichi llego en el momento apropiado para cenar, ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa cuando el chico de cabellos rosados irrumpió en el comedor....

-Shuichi, hijo mio...que bueno que llegas.

- Donde andabas, Shuichi??

- Eto...estaba en los establos....arreglando el caballo de..del Principe Eiri .....

- Veo que conociste a mi hijo .... y dime...que te parecio?

- Que? ... que me parecio?? ... pues......es un chico, muy reservado y algo frio.... pero..esta bien.... Y Ryuichi?? Y Tatsuha? .... .

- Pidieron la cena a sus alcobas...llegaron cansados después de la salida que hicieron.... Se ve que montaron bastante....

- Si....montamos harto.....

- Pero, hijo, tu como montaste? Si tu caballo lo ocuparon esta tarde?

-Ahh .... Yuki me presto el suyo....perdon, el principe Yuki .....

- No hay problema....Shuichi, como es que te presto a Ghost? ... ni siquiera se lo presta a Tatsuha o a mi ... el es el unico que ocupa su caballo .. es lo mas preciado que tiene junto a Rex ....

- A si?... yo no sabia.....Pero..el caballo es sensacional... jamas habia visto correr a un caballo asi...

- Como esta eso? ... Shuichi...montaste el caballo de Eiri??

- Asi es padre.....lo he montado....

- Pero a ti los caballos te dan panico..... jamas te has querido subir a ninguno......

- Pues bueno...te equivocas, hay varios lados que desconoces de mi, padre..... Con su permiso, me retiro. –Shuichi quedo indignado, su padre ahora solo hacia que quedara en ridículo, eso no lo soportaba-

-­ Shuichi, no vas a cenar?

- No....después saco algo de la el ambiente asi, se me quito el hambre.....

El pelirosa subio a su habitación, después de un hermoso dia, lleno de aventuras y pasión, habia sido rematado por solo unas palabras de su padre, solo una oracion le hizo cambiar su actitud..... "_Te estare esperando_" esas palabras lo reanimaron.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, habia pasado una hora desde que se vio con Yuki y le habia parecido una eternidad. No eran novios oficiales, ni nada por el estilo, pero Shuichi se sentia parte de el, sentia que no podia estar sin él... Las primeras impresiones fueron definitivamente acertadas en especial las plabras de Hiro. Sin nada mas que pensar, se dirigio hacia su balcon, sin que antes le interrumpieran golpeando a su puerta.

-Rayos!.... quien es? .....

- Shuichi, soy yo..Hiro...puedo pasar?

- Este....claro...si Hiro...pasa......

- Que te sucedió alla abajo, Shuichi....tu no eres asi......

- Es que...Hiro... lo siento, no tengo ganas de hablar en este momento....me voy...no quiero estar en este palacio esta noche..... Por favor..cubreme....

- Ahh...Shuichi.......

- Por favor – le dice juntando sus manitos con ojitos llorosos-

- Esta bien .... te cubrire... pero prometeme que te cuidaras donde sea que vayas con Yuki....

- Hai .. te lo prometo..me cui.....un lo sabes?

- Solo intuición ... y sera mejor que te vayas luego, ya que a Yuki no le gusta esperar....Es demasiado puntual....... ya....vete!

- Gracias Hiro!!! Eres el mejor! – abrazando a su amigo, Shuichi apenas lo solto salio como alma que lleva el diablo, Hiro lo miraba desde el balcon hasta perderlo de vista-

- Solo espero que sepas lo que haces, Shu-chan .....

Mientras que a las afueras del palacio, prácticamente en el centro del bosque, se encontraba un apuesto (exquisito, maravilloso, precioso, guapo, etc, etc u) rubio, (que no tenia nada de utensilio extraño), que adornaba alrededor de la poza pero si velas...varias velas alrededor de la laguna termal, se veia demasiado precioso, como sacado de un sueño.

Shuichi llego cinco minutos después de que Yuki haya arreglado todo...Quedo extasiado, no podia creer que todo eso lo haya hecho el rubio frio que conocia, se soprendio muchísimo.

-Te gusta? – fue la pregunta que lo saco se sus cavilaciones-

- Me fue que lo hiciste?

- Mmm...digamos que queria hacer algo..romántico, por ser...tu primera noche....

- Yuki....-Shuichi no aguanto mas, comenzo a llorar- Abrazame por favor, Yuki....- Shuichi se aferro al pecho desnudo del rubio y cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia camisa se sonrojo-

- Pero....."_fantástico, tendré que consolar...esto no lo tenia planeado_"... Ya, ya....baka...tranquilo.....-se aparto del pelirosa, quien se tranquilizo cuando sintio un beso tibio en su frente-

- Gracias Yuki..... o.O! .....- cuando miro al rubio, se dio cuenta de que estaba de espaldas hacia el, entrando en el agua y desnudo, no se habia dado cuenta de cómo y cuando se habia quitado la ropa.. Un momento, que ropa?? Si solo llevaba los pantalones desabrochados-

- Que te sorprendes...-le dijo el rubio ya que el pelirosa lo habia quedado mirando embobado- vamos, ven....entra al agua, esta deliciosa...y necesito que alguien me de un masaje en la espalda.......

- Pero..Yuki...es que..yo........

- Que? .. quieres que te vaya a buscar?.......Bueno, si eso quieres.... –el rubio se puso de pie, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura (rayos ¬¬u) salio de la poza..... cuando salio....Shuichi quedo atonito o.O .... no sabia que decir, solo tenia la cara roja y la vista fija en Yuki (uy si...claro..en Yuki ¬¬....) quien se acercaba cada vez mas a el- Shuichi – le dijo al oido cuando ya estaba cerca- Que te sucede...estas rojo...y estas nervioso – Yuki lo rodeaba, caminaba alrededor del pelirosa, mientras lo hacia iba desabrochando la camisa de él hasta sacársela, luego paso hacia la hebilla del cinturón, el cual de un tiron saco de inmediato. Se detuvo detrás de Shuichi y le bajo el pantalón, se percato de que el pelirosa no estaba con ropa interior "_perfecto_" penso el rubio, "_esto me facilitara las cosas_".  
Yuki tomo de la cintura a Shuichi con una mano presionándolo contra si, mientras con la otra, tomaba el cuello del pelirosa impidiéndole que se moviera, le mordia el lóbulo de la oreja haciendolo gemir levemente....

- Yuki.....- se le escapa en un gemido al pequeño, quien hace temblar de excitación al rubio. Eiri suelta el cuello del pelirosa para comenzar a descender lentamente, hasta que llega a su vientre, el cual masajea incitándolo a jadear, a gemir, a pedir por el. Shuichi ladea su cuello para que su boca quedara a la altura de la del rubio, pero este la rechazo, solto a Shuichi y se dirigió hacia la poza, Shuichi por instinto lo siguió-

Cuando entraron, Shuichi no soporto la pasión que tenia en su interior y se abalanzo sobre Yuki, besándolo, lamiéndolo, degustando cada espacio de su pecho que estaba empapado, para después llegar a su boca, la cual no soltó. Yuki por su parte lo tomo de su trasero haciéndolo sentar en si mismo pero sin penetrarlo, le recorria la espalda con sus manos, besaba y lamia su cuello, Shuichi con las caricias del rubio no podia evitar arquearse de placer, comenzaba a sentir que lo necesitaba urgentemente, toda la pasión que el rubio habia acumulado en la tarde estaba haciendo efecto en el, Yuki mordisqueaba y succionaba sus pezones cuando el pelirosa se arqueaba dándole perfecta posición para poseer su cuello y pecho. La temperatura en sus cuerpos subia constantemente y la ambientación de las velas mas el agua caliente les hacia buena combinación. En el lugar solo se escuchaban los jadeos y gemidos de placer que Yuki le proporcionaba a Shuichi, y por que no decir, que el pequeño mas de un gemido hacia escapar al rubio frio, que ahora tenia una mirada de pasión y lujuria. Shuichi tenia sus mejillas enternecidas de color rojo a Yuki le encantaba verlo asi.

El rubio tomo el miembro del pequeño y lo comenzo a masturbar, le apretaba la punta haciendo que Shuichi diera gritos de placer. El pelirosa con harto esfuerzo quito la mano del escritor de su miembro, para darle la espalda y volver a sentarse en sus piernas, eso ayudo mas aun a Yuki, ya que le habia dado facil acceso a su miembro y a su espalda. Eiri reitero su accion con el miembro de Shuichi, quien comenzo a gemir sonoramente haciendo crecer la pasión que tenia el rubio en ese momento, acelero el ritmo de las caricias en el miembro de Shuichi, quien hecho la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en el hombro de Yuki, el cual tomo sus labios besándolos apasionadamente.

Yuki aprovecho de que tenia "ocupado" a Shuichi para llegar a la entrada del pequeño, donde introdujo dos dedos de una sola vez.....

- Ahh!!!....Yu...Yuki....Que.....

- Shhht......tranquilo, Shuichi.....no te hare daño.....Se que quieres esto tanto como yo.....- decia besando el cuello del pelirosa mientras introducía sus dedos cada vez mas, los cuales comenzar a acompañar el rítmico vaivén- Pero....si no quieres ahora...dímelo, no me podré detener...... mas adelante....

- Yu...Yuki....yo...quiero......ser tuyo....- una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del rubio- Por favor.....no....no te detengas....aahh....

- Como tu ordenes......Shuichi .....

Yuki intensifico la velocidad mientras acariciaba el miembro de Shuichi y tambien aumento la velocidad con que preparaba la entrada del pequeño. El rubio estaba disfrutando toda la pasión que le transmitía el pelirosa y viceversa, los gemidos que emitía Shuichi eran una hermosa canción para él

-Yuki...tómame....por favor.... – gimió Shuichi en un suspiro- te necesito.....

- Aun no...baka....aun no ..... – saco los dedos del interior de Shuichi haciendo que este diera una mueca de reproche, Yuki corrio al pelirosa de sus piernas y se puso de pie, haciendo que Shuichi lo siguiera. Sentó al pelirosa en una roca para volver a encontrarse con sus labios quienes los recibieron con gran necesidad, sus lenguas chocaban una con la otra haciéndolos jadear de placer, era una guerra en sus bocas que ninguno quería perder. Shuichi dejo los labios del rubio para dirigirse hacia su cuello, el cual lamió y beso, subió hasta la oreja de este para morder suavemente el lóbulo, haciendo escapar un pequeño pero sonoro gemido a Yuki, quien se excito aun mas. Yuki por su parte bajo hasta el ombligo de Shuichi para jugar con su lengua, delineándolo y mordisquear la suave y bronceada piel del pelirosa quien se arqueaba con cada contacto.

El rubio tomo el miembro erecto de Shuichi en sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo introdujo a su boca, lamiéndolo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con su lengua... "_Ahhh...Yuki_" fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del pelirosa en un gemido que hizo aumentar las lamidas del rubio, quien después comenzó a succionar con fuerza el miembro de Shuichi, por su parte, el pelirosa, se estaba dejando llevar con el aura de pasión que lo cubria, acercaba y alejaba sus caderas para poder sentir aun mas contacto con la boca del rubio, iban en un ritmico danzar de vaiven que no estaba programado para detenerse...

- Yuki......me voy a......Ahhh.....Yuuuukiiiii – el pelirosa se vino de lleno en la boca del rubio, quien se bebio todo el néctar de su koi, dejando caer unas gotas fuera de su boca, Shuichi tomo partido de esto y atrajo a Yuki hacia si mismo, lamiendo las gotas de su mismo néctar que habian quedado en la boca de Eiri para después besarlo apasionadamente-

- Vaya que resististe esta vez......- le dijo Yuki seductoramente al oido a su baka, mientras que sus manos recorrian su cadera y su cintura-

- Eso.....eso fue...-jadeando y gimiendo por las caricias del rubio- eso fue fantanstico....Yu....Ahhh....Yuki......

- Eso fue? .... no, no, no...Shuichi...eso no fue nada.........- volvio a besar al pelirosa para decirle entre beso y beso- Ahora.....te toca.....ser.....mio......

- Ooohh...Yuki......- dijo Shuichi mientras que el rubio habia descendido hasta la entrada del pelirosa para prepararla con saliva e introducir nuevamente dos dedos en el, los cuales entraron con facilidad....-

- Esta bien, Shuichi....- Yuki lo tomo de la cintura para elevarlo y hacerlo sentar en su cadera, haciendo que Shuichi rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, ambos buscaron sus labios, los cuales cuando se encontraron no podian parar de sentirse el uno al otro, sus lenguas se rozaban con pasión recorriendo cada espacio de sus bocas-

- Yuki..... – le decia entre beso- quiero...tenerte dentro de mi ..... ya no aguanto mas... Yuki....haz...hazme....hazme tuyo........

Solo bastó una mirada suplicante llena de pasión por parte de Shuichi y una mirada de lujuria por Yuki para hacerle entender que ya era hora...que se necesitaban el uno al otro (quieren el momento luego, no?? o) Ademas, Yuki ya no podia esconder el semblante frio que siempre tenia, la pasión que Shuichi provocaba en el le exigia expresar lo que sentia y eso hacia, su rostro demostraba calor, ternura, cariño y necesidad...necesidad de ser protegido, pero protegido a que? ... eso se pregunto Shuichi cuando miro los ojos del rubio...

- Ahhh!!! ....... – grito Shuichi cuando sintió que Yuki lo penetraba-

- Lo siento...Shuichi......estas bien?? – le decia preocupado el rubio (preocupado??o.O) tendría que haberte avisado ...... go-

- Shht....no....aahh...no te preocupes...Yuki .... es solo... por ser mi primera vez....

- Pero..si te duele mucho........ me......

- He dicho que no te preocupes......- dijo acomodándose y haciendo que Yuki lo fuera penetrando aun mas, el rubio estaba sorprendido, aun con las lagrimas que corrian por las mejillas del pelirosa por el dolor que estaba sintiendo al ser invadido por el miembro de Yuki, queria seguir-

- Como tu quieras...- agarro a Shuichi con mas fuerza y lo hizo sentar en una roca sumergida, lo que hizo que el agua llegara hacia su cintura. Yuki reitero su tarea de penetrarlo, lo hizo lentamente, para que el pequeño se acostumbrase a tenerlo en su interior. Eiri se estaba comenzando a enloquecer, Shuichi era demasiado estrecho, nunca penso que el pelirosa conversador y extrovertido, pordria ser tan exquisito, claro...lo habia encontrado enteramente bello la primera vez que lo vio, pero jamas penso que fuera bello por dentro y por fuera. Un beso de parte del pequeño y una palabra incitándolo a seguir, lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo la tarea de comenzar sus embestidas. Las inicio lentamente, hasta que los sollozos de Shuichi fueran de placer y no de dolor, Yuki no queria lastimar a su pequeño. Cuando el pelirosa ya estaba comenzado a gemir de placer, Yuki intensifico las embestidas, mientras que Shuichi tenia sus uñas clavadas a la espalda del rubio, quien mordisqueaba cada parte del cuello del pelirosa y que devoraba los labios de este cada vez que le fuera posible. No sabe como, pero cambiaron de posición, quedando Shuichi encima de Yuki, quien tenia sus manos en las caderas del pelirosa, haciendo que se moviera de arriba hacia abajo cada vez mas rapido...

Sin darse cuenta, Yuki habia comenzado a gemir sonoramente, acompañando el dulce sonido de Shuichi...

- Yuki..dame.......dame mas....no...aahhh....no te detengas.......aaahh......

- No.....aaahh....Shuichi.... no me....no me detendré......hasta....aahh..... hasta hacerte completamente mio.....- habian acelerado el ritmo, ya no podian mas...Shuichi estaba que se venia otra vez y Yuki estaba apunto de terminar ... pero el rubio podia aguantar. Nuevamente se besaron mas apasionadamente que hasta les falto el aire, pero tomaban bocanadas de aire y volvían a la guerra de lenguas. El ritmo se habia vuelto incontrolable, Yuki ahora tenia sus manos en la espalda del pelirosa recorriéndola completa, llegando hacia su trasero y subiendo nuevamente.

El lugar estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los jadeos y gemidos que ambos amantes emitian....

- Yuki.....ya no....ya no puedo mas.......

- A...aguanta...Shuichi.. por favor.......

- Yuki...noo...aahh....no puedo aguantar......me...me....  
- Shht....- los labios del rubio sellaron los del pelirosa- falta poco.....aahh......Shuichi.....

- Yukiiiii ..... – Shuichi no aguanto mas...se vino sin poder remediarlo-

- Ahhh...Shuichi.....te dije que....esperaras....yo....ahhhhh.....Shuichi.....-no pudo completar la frase, ya que el tambien se vino, Shuichi se habia vuelto demasiado estrecho para poder resistirlo y eso Yuki jamas lo habia sentido. Ahora estaba contento, eran uno, se pertenecían el uno al otro...Shuichi le pertenecia de lleno a él, él fue quien le robo su virginidad, él sin duda era dueño original de ese cuerpo que descansaba entre sus brazos...  
Yuki corrio unos mechones que caian desordenados en la frente del pelirosa, para besar su frente, la cual estaba hirviendo por todo lo que habian hecho.... El rubio salio del interior de Shuichi, quien emitio un leve gemido....

- Yuki.....

- Dime?? .....

- Gomen..... – decia cabizbajo el pelirosa-

- Por que? – tomándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-

- Por que...no pude aguantar......- se sonrojo-

- No te preocupes, baka – esbozando una sonrisa- esta bien....para ser tu primera vez...no estuviste tan mal....

- Yuki.....

- Dime ¬¬u

­- Gracias...... – abrazo al rubio, quien le respondio el abrazo –

- Gracias a ti Shuichi..... por permitir hacerte mio....solo mio......

- Ay....Yuki .... – y se besaron nuevamente, pero ahora un beso tierno y con cariño -

Pasaron largo rato abrazados los dos, incluso se llegaron a dormir en un momento, si no es por que Yuki no podia hacerlo....

- Baka...despierta...Shuichi.....

- Eh...?? .. que pasa?? .....

- Tenemos que irnos.......es muy tarde ya .....

- A si?? Que hora es??

- Deben de ser las 4 de la mañana tal vez....

- Que.. que?!!.....

- Los peones llegan a las 5 a palacio!!! En especial ese tal Aizawa...no lo soporto...siempre me mira feo.....si se llega a dar cuenta que estuve fuera de palacio toda la noche, le va con el chisme a mi padre y ahí quedo yo --

- Esta bien...vistete....y vete...no quiero tener problemas....

- Hai .... – Shuichi tomo su ropa y en menos de 5 minutos estuvo completamente vestido- Bueno...eto...yo....

- Shuichi...quiero que sepas....que tu seras mi amor secreto.....

- Nani? ....

- Como lo oyes......seras mi amante....al menos por ahora ..... entiendes?

- .... Hai...... .. Nos vemos...Yuki... – se acerco hasta el rubio para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, ya habia encontrado su punto debil-

- Baka!!!! ¬¬UU- pero no pudo reprocharle nada mas...ya que Shuichi se habia perdido de vista-

Shuichi corria con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, no debia parar hasta llegar hasta su alcoba. Cruzo el muro del palacio, se lastimo el brazo al saltar, luego subio por la enredadera hasta su balcon, cuando llego hasta arriba se tropezo y callo, doblándose el pie...

-Ite!!..... TT eso dolio.....

Entro a su habitación con mucha cautela, cerro las ventanas y....

.- Hasta que llegas.....te estaba esperando.....Shuichi......

Continuara

La Li Oh!!!! ........

Como estan?? Espero que bien..Gomen, gomen nasai...por haberme demorado tanto por el fic... pero es que habia estado algo ocupada.....

Bueno, este fic se lo dedico a mis dos tomodashis Dai-chan y Hikari-chan... quienes me "presionaron" (con magnum en mano a lo mas K) para hacer el lemon....(no mentira XD) solo espero que les haya gustado y que esperen el proximo capitulo....


	3. Capitulo III

_**Journey to the Past**_

Capitulo III

- Te estaba esperando...Shuichi ..... – le dijo una voz seductora y a la vez misteriosa-

- Pe...pero...que estas haciendo aquí??

- Mmm...no podia dormir...y que mas hacer que venir a ver si tu tampoco podrias hacerlo...Pero veo que si lo hiciste...aunque no en tu habitación...- lo observaba con una mirada picara-

- Eto....estas hace mucho?? ....

- No ..... llegue como hace una hora mas o menos ..... Y creo que en esos momentos tu la estabas pasando de maravilla.... o me equivoco??

- Eso....eso no te interesa...... – esquivando la miraba lasciva de su interlocutor-

- Si me interesa..... por que lo estas haciendo ... y ademas con quien lo haces es con Yuki...

- Yo ...... – bajando su rostro rojo -

- Dime lo que hacia.... aver si lo puedo repetir ..... tal vez..... te acariciaba el pecho-acercandose al pelirosa, haciendo todo lo que decia-.... o tal vez tu espalda...... o quizas , se acercaba a tu rostro para besarlo ...

- Alejate!! .... – Shuichi se corrio nervioso- Ahora dime a que viniste......

- Hay..Shuichi ... yo solo venia a conversar contigo ... y no venia a acostarme contigo si eso es lo que se te esta cruzando por tu mentecita ..... – revolviéndoles sus cabellos rosa-

- A hablarme de que..... y Ruichi? ... como es que no estas con el.....

- Ahh..Ryuichi ... es fabuloso ese chico .... un desastre total en el dia.... aunque tan ardiente por la noche o ...- decia el moreno hermano de Yuki quien babeaba recordando los gemidos de su amante- simplemente hermoso...

- Ehh....Tatsuha...no quiero saber los detalles u

- Esta durmiendo placidamente en la cama..... es que, como te dije...no tenia sueño y tambien queria hablar contigo ..... necesito hablar con alguien y ese alguien quiero que seas tu ...

- Yooo?? .. por que??

- Quiero que estes listo para todo....... y ... quiero que sepas que tu tienes todo mi apoyo cuñadin ..... por que desde ya, eres parte de la familia Uesugi ....

- Gracias Tatsuha-chan ......

- Bueno....lo que queria hablarte es lo siguiente.... – Tatsuha comenzo con una platica bastante interesante para Shuichi, quien abria los ojos a lo mas que podia cuando escuchaba algo disparatado o tambien se apenaba al escuchar cosas que no tienen gracia, se reían y disfrutaban de la conversación (lo se...lo se...tambien quieren saber que es lo que dicen... pero no podran .. al menos no ahora) En unos 30 minutos...era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se volvieron buenos amigos... Tatsuha le contaba acerca de las locuras que hacia con Ryuichi, y Shuichi le contaba las travesuras que hacia este cuando se quedaba en palacio y en los lios que lo habia metido.....- Jajajaja... no puede ser...y se escapo?? Sin nada mas??

- No le veo la gracia Tatsuha ¬¬ ...... tuve que estar toda esa noche preparando las cosas para mi padre....Lo bueno es que aprendi a cocinar .....

- Lo ves...todo tiene su lado positivo .....

- Hai... tienes razon ..... muchas gracias por todo lo que me dijiste....lo tomare en cuenta....

- No hay de que cuñadin ... recuerda que cuentas conmigo para todo....

- Gracias.... pero tu tambien tienes todo mi apoyo .. y tambien puedes contar en mi ... que yo tratare de ayudarte en todo lo que este a mi alcanze.....

- Estas seguro?? .... entonces... me podrias dar una de las noches de pasión que tienes con mi onii-chan ...

- Que...que quieres decir.....

- Quiero decir que en vez de ir con mi hermano.... puedes venir conmigo .....

- Nani?!!!! ...... –Shuichi quedo distanciado a dos metros de Tatsuha cuando lo escucho decir eso -

- Solo bromeo Shuichi ... como se te ocurre....yo tengo a mi Ryu-chan para mi solito..y me da todo lo que quiero... no lo cambio por nada.....Pero debo admitir que tu no estas nada mal..... Tal vez por eso es que mi hermano se puso loquito por ti....

- Eto..........- de repente ambos sienten un fuerte golpe en la puerta......- Que fue eso...Tatsuha??

- No lo se....ire aver...... tu quedate aquí....-Tatsuha se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta, la abrio lentamente para luego verse tumbado en el suelo con un conejo rosa encima de su pecho...- Ryu....Ryuichi??

- No, no, no..... no soy Ryuichi .....Soy Kuma-chan ....... Ryuichi me envio a verte Tatsu-chan ...... dice que te extraña mucho en la cama.....y se siente solito....

- Ahh...ya veo..... – le respondia Tatsuha al conejito rosa normalmente, mientras que un incrédulo Shuichi los miraba expectante- Entonces Ryuichi quiere que vuelva con el a la cama......esta bien..ire...... Pero.... estoy conversando con Shuichi aquí...

- Shu-chan?? ... estas conversando con Shu-chan?? – aparecio de repente Ryuichi, quien habia ocupado el lugar del conejito en el pecho de Tatsuha- Y por que no me trajiste a conversar con el na no da?? – mirando con sus ojitos vidriosos a Tatsuha mientras mordía una de las orejas del conejo- Tatsu-chan ya no me quiere con el...buaaaa TT ....

- No!!... no es eso Ryu-chan ... es solo que estabas durmiendo muy tranquilamente para despertarte.... ademas, ya sabes que si te despierto....Kumagoro se enoja....

- Entonces....me quieres???- mirándolo con su carita infantil-

- Si te quiero....es mas...te amo Ryuichi...y eso bien que lo sabes....

- Yo tambien te amo Tatsu-chan!! – el chico de ojos azules se abalanzo sobre su koi besándole sus labios apasionadamente, Shuichi solo sonreia ante tan conmovedora escena-

- Si quieren..se pueden quedar en mi habitacion... yo me ire a otra.....u.....

- Shu-chan!! .....tambien quieres un besito no da??......

- Que?!...noo...no..gracias....estoy seguro que Tatsuha quiere mas besitos que yo.....

- Mmm...Tatsu-chan recibira hartos besitos.... y otras cosas después- cambiando su semblante infantil al maduro, que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza al principe Uesugi- Pero..ahora..... Yo quiero jugar a la guerra de almohadas, no da o....- volviendo a su personalidad de 5 años (hai, hai ....Ryuichi es impredecible...--u)

- A....la......

- Guerra de almohadas – dijeron Shuichi y Tatsuha al unísono, este ultimo aun con Ryuichi encima de su pecho-

- Hai, hai..yo quiero jugar...y Kumagoro tambien......- parándose enseguida para caer en la cama de Shuichi y comenzar a sacar todos los cojines que encontraba a su paso-

- De acuerdo...si quieres jugar....jugaremos..... Pero si pierdes...ya sabes lo que te espera Ryuichi .... – el menor de los Uesugi habia tomado de la cintura a su koi, quien le dio un suave beso en los labios-

- Eso lo se......lo se perfectamente... Pero ahora a jugar..... – Tatsuha en vez de tener el rostro de Ryuichi enfrente...ahora solo podia distinguir un bulto de plumas que le habia sido "arrojado" por su propio amante...-

- Eto...yo...Ryuichi..no...noo.....Ryuichi! .... – Shuichi pudo haber sentido la misma sensación que Tatsuha si no es por que la esquiva ágilmente...-

Eran las 6 de la mañana y recien habian terminado de jugar los tres "pequeños" principes..... Estaban dormidos. Tatsuha y Ryuichi habian quedado tendidos en el suelo, abrazados los dos en medio de todos los almohadones y cojines de la habitacion... Shuichi...Shuichi? .... el no se encontraba en la habitacion... estaba en su balcon, sintiendo la fresca brisa de la mañana golpeándole su rostro. Recordando todo lo de la noche anterior, una y otra vez las escenas con su amante se repetían en su mente, haciendo sentir las caricias que el rubio le dedicaba.

- Ahh..Yuki .....ai shiteru ...... puedo decir eso.....o es muy temprano para hacerlo?- esa era la pregunta que se cuestionaba el pelirosa- Que importa...... – se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su alcoba, vio a sus dos amigos durmiendo placidamente, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risita al ver como estaban durmiendo: Tatsuha tenia el cuerpo de Ryuichi atravesado, los brazos del chico de ojos azules estaban en la cara del moreno, quien se movia inconscientemente para poder sacarlas, pero aun asi....dormian tranquilos.

Shuichi salio silenciosamente de su alcoba, cuidando de no despertar a ninguno de los dos amantes que estaban en el interios de su habitación, resulto con exito....

- Shuichi....

-­ Ah!! Hiro!!....que me asustas......

- Ni modo que sea un fantasma ¬¬ .... y ese milagro..tu tan temprano por aqui .... yo pense que estarias dormido después de lo de anoche....

- Ehh.... digamos que.....tuve un par de inconvenientes para poder dormir en mi habitación.....- abriendo la puerta para que Hiro se asomara-

- Inconvenientes?? – con la cabeza ya dentro, le falto poco para caer desmayado, la habitacion de Shuichi estaba "patas arriba"- Pero que....- su respuesta recayo en la pareja que dormia en el suelo- Es mucho...ya se que paso.....

- Es por eso que no pude dormir... --u a Ryuichi se le ocurrio jugar a la guerra de almohadas.....

- Ahh.....Entonces....por que no me acompañas al pueblo? De hace tiempo que no vamos...asi cambias de aire aunque sea por un rato....

- Hai dejame buscar mi capa y te acompaño.....

- Eh...sera mejor que no... yo te presto una..... ya que con el lío que tienes dentro, dudo que la encuentres...

- Eh...si..creo que tienes razon..jeje u

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a las caballerizas para cada uno tomar su caballo, los prepararon y los montaron. Se dirigían hacia el pueblo a hacer unas diligencias que el rey Shindo lo habia encargado a Hiro. Cuando iban hacia las grandes compuertas que cerraban el palacio, alguien se interpone entre sus respectivos caminos....

- Buenos dias, Principe Shuichi, Señor Nakano- haciendo una reverencia-

- Buenos dias Aizawa – le respondio Hiro- Que le ofrece?

- Hablar con el Principe Shuichi, si no es mucha molestia....- en su mirada se notaba algo de chantaje-

- Conmigo?? .. lo siento, en este momento no puedo......tengo que...

- Le aseguro que no tardare absolutamente nada, Principe.... insisto... necesito hablar con usted.... y es algo que le va a interesar.....

- Si el Principe dijo que no Aizawa, es no...no tienes por que obligarlo a hacerlo.....

- Es algo sumamente importante.... y se que el principe Shuichi lo sabe, o tal vez tenga que hablarlo con el Principe Yuki?- Shuichi abrio sus ojos a mas no poder, que es lo que sabia ese tipo que lo hacia ponerse nervioso-

- Shuichi....

- Adelantate Hiro... no hay problema...yo me quedare con el......Te aseguro que no me demorare.....

- No confio en este tipo , Shuichi – le dijo por lo bajo su pelirrojo amigo-

- No te preocupes...tu ve a hacer las diligencias, yo te alcanzo...

- Esta bien, pero si te hace algo... ya sabes que tienes que decírmelo, tengo el suficiente poder para sacarlo de aquí o para darle un merecido castigo....

- Shuichi le asentia con la cabeza- Ya Hiro, vete.......- dirigiéndose a Aizawa- Dime que es lo que quieres....

- Hay principe Shuichi... no se enoje, si no es nada malo...cualquiera que lo viera diria que esta nervioso o asustado por algo..... no habra hecho..algo malo?

- No me faltes el respeto!... no tienes ningun derecho.....

- No se altere!.... que no podre llamar al Principe Yuki para que lo calme.....

­- De que esta hablando.....- Shuichi ya no lo soportaba-

- Anoche..vi salir al Principe Eiri del castillo... y esta mañana lo vi entrar a usted como a las 4 de la mañana a palacio... eso me hace pensar que...

- Que, que?.... aver...hable pues!

- Eso me hace pensar que ustedes dos pasaron la noche juntos....- Shuichi no cabia en si de su impresión. No sabia que hacer..... Aizawa podria delatarlo, ellos nunca se habian llevado bien, ese tipo le tenia una envidia y una furia enorme al pobre principe por ser tan querido, tanto dentro como fuera de palacio- Y.. que me dice.....

- Yo...eso...no tiene por que importarle....- ignorándole-

- Entonces es un si.... jajaja..vaya, vaya...ya me imagino cuando todos los de palacio sepan que el principe Shuichi anda de revolcones por ahí....

- Yo pensaria mas de dos veces antes de decir algo asi........ – una voz mas fria que el hielo hizo penetrar completamente el cuerpo de Aizawa quien se estremecio-

- Principe...Principe....

- Principe Yuki – dijo el pelirosa, viendo como el principe heredero al trono del reino del norte clavaba la mirada en Aizawa-

- Lo que menos soporto son los chismes...en especial los que me incluyen.....

- Mil... mil perdone señor.....

- Silencio..... Estoy hablando yo...- ( o wow...ese si que se sabe comportar como un principe) Shuichi solo observaba y se reia por lo bajo, al ver como Tachi temblaba-

- S.. si...si señor....

- Ahora....anoche me viste salir.. pero me viste entrar?? ......

- N...no...pero....

- Pero nada....no saques conclusiones.. y sobre todo, no te metas conmigo.. que te puede ir muy mal..... muy mal....No podre ser nada de este reino, pero podre pedir un permiso para ver que hacer....

- ......- Aizawa se habia quedado sin habla, no sabia que decir-

- Ahora sal de mi vista.....de inmediato.....- el chico de cabello negro hizo una reverencia ante los dos principes y salio lo mas rapido que pudo, cuando ya estuvo lejos, Shuichi se dedico a hablar-

- Yuki....... es decir...prin... – no pudo continuar sus palabras, la mirada del rubio lo intimidaba-

- No quiero que me vuelvas a decir principe..... solo dime Yuki... no soporto cuando se comportan asi conmigo... al menos los que no se merecen..... Ahora, que quieres....

- Yo.,... queria darte las gracias.. y pedirte perdon...

- Perdon... perdon por que? ......

- Perdon por haberte metido en este lio con Aizawa...es solo que es un bocon... Te juro, no se como se dio cuenta que saliste y yo cuando entre, si se supone que a la hora que dijo nadie mas que los de palacio tendrían que estar ahí... El tendría que haber estado en el pueblo.. Uyy!! Que coraje me da... el siempre me a tenido mala sabes?? ... siempre me mira con cara de antipatico... yo no se que le hice.... y ademas que – mientras que Shuichi seguia hablando Yuki lo miraba incrédulo, como era que hablaba tanto, se preguntaba el rubio....

- Se perfectamente como callarte...

- Que?..... Yu..mm.....- sus labios fueron sellados por un beso apasionado por parte de Eiri, lo dejo sin aire por un momento. El rubio dejo sus labios y se dio media vuelta, dejando a Shuichi es su "mundo de ensueños"

­- Si ese desgraciado de Aizawa.. vuelve a hablar de mi.. hare que la pague......

- Yuki....

- Si tan solo escucho algun rumor en el palacio.... lo hare que pague... eso te lo juro baka.....- y el principe se perdio de vista, Shuichi no sabia como aparecio en ese momento, solo sabia que le debia una y que tarde o temprano ese rubio le haria pagar ese favor-

El pelirosa se subio a su caballo y se dirigio hacia el pueblo, donde se juntaria con Hiro.

Shuichi por donde pasaba lo saludaban, todas las chicas se acercaban a saludarlo, los niños lo correteaban y jugaban con el... el pelirosa tenia tiempo para todos y cada uno de ellos.. Para cuando encontro a Hiro, tenia sus brazos llenos de flores, las cuales le habian regalado, y no solo el...si no que su caballo tambien estaba adornado con florcitas.

- Vaya que te ves lindo Shuichi.... jajajaja- decia a carcajadas Hiro- y tu caballo hace buen juego tambien ....

- ¬¬ callate ya Hiro...No vengo de humor...ese Aizawa.... no puedo creer que mi padre lo tenga trabajando ahí en palacio

- Que sucedió, Shuichi.... no creo que haya sido tan terrible....- ambos chicos montaban sus caballos por el sendero del bosque que los dirigía de vuelta hacia el palacio-

- A no?? .... pues fijate que me dijo que vio a Yuki salir de palacio en la noche...y que luego en la mañana me dijo queme vio a mi entrar a las 4 de la mañana...

- Hay..... Shuichi.,....vaya lio....

- Y no fue eso....hasta me dijo que según todo eso habia sacado la conclusión de que pasamos la noche juntos!

- Y tu que le dijiste.....

- Yo no sabia que decir..hasta que de repente aparecio de la nada Yuki e intervino....

- Yuki?......no puede ser....

- Yo tampoco lo crei.... y le dijo que no tenia por que meterse en donde no lo llaman, que tendría que ver antes de sacar conclusiones y que no se metiera con el por que iba a perder...

- Ya me imagino como habra quedado Aizawa..cuando se meten con Yuki es como meterse con el mismo diablo...

- Si....lo hubieras visto...estaba temblando como un borreguito.....

- Jajjaja...me hubiese encantado verlo....

- Ahora.. lo unico que se, es que Aizawa me odiara mas de lo que ya me odia......

Mientras que en los jardines de palacio, para se mas exactos, en uno de los tantos bosques de ahí, una pareja caminaba abrazados....

- Te amo....lo sabias?......

- He?? ..... me amas?..mmm.....tendre que ver si me lo has dicho o no....

- Tatsu-chan!.....

- Jejeje...si se que me amas... Ryuichi...y tu?... me amas ami?

- Mas de lo que te imaginas...- se besaron profundamente. Sin darse cuenta.. llegaron a un claro, muy lindo, los rayos de sol se colaban por las hojas dando un tipo de misterio a ese lugar, el rio que corria era fresco y el pasto era suave... Las flores de los arboles daba un excelente ambiente.....

­- Veo que te marea este olor...no?...son flores muy exoticas que solo crecen en estas tierras...

- Son preciosas.....ese aroma tan dulce pero tan extravagante.. a la vez lo hace tan tentativo, que parece un afrodisiaco – dijo el moreno principe mirándo a su koi con ojos de pasión-

- Tatsu-chan, no da...que sucede?? – el semblante del Ryuichi adulto se volvio como el de un niño, por lo cual Tatsuha cambio su actitud recostándose pesadamente sobre el pasto- Ahora te tengo como queria- de repente la actitud de Ryuichi fue una de pasion y lujuria, a Tatsuha le fascinaba verlo asi, ya que ambos se complacían en todo....

El chico de ojos azules mordisqueaba el cuello del moreno, quien gemia por cada lamido que el otro le proporcionaba. Tatsuha no perdia el tiempo... desataba la camisa de su koi para luego acariciar su pecho y detenerse a toturar sus pezones, los cuales frotaba y pellizcaba para dejarlos erectos, Ryuichi gemia ante tan exquisitas y lascivas caricias pero no queria quedar atrás....Dirigio su mano hasta la entrepierna de Tatsuha, la cual comenzo a frotar y a acariciar... rapida y lentamente..alternando sus movimientos..... El principe Uesugi se arqueaba de placer al sentir la mano de su amante sobre su miembro.

Ryuichi busco las manos de Tatsuha para llevarlas hasta arriba se su cabeza, donde las apriciono con una mano, mientras que la otra comenzaba a pellizcar uno de sus pezones. Sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez mientras que les era posible poder respirar.

Sus ropas yacian regadas alrededor de ambos, solo los acompañaba los dulces y excitantes gemidos que emitian....solo unas palabras fueron escuchadas....

- Ryu..Ryu-chan.....to...tomame.....aahh!!......

- Aun no Tatsu-chan....aun no......

Los rayos de sol y el dulce cantar de los pajaros hacian que el Principe Eiri se inspirase aun mas... Se encontraba escribiendo unas lineas de lo que parecia una novela, escrita por el... Cuando recordo que algo inconcluso tenia escrito en alguna parte... comenzo a buscar entre todos los papeles que tenia...y al fin encontro lo que buscaba..... "_Santo pecado conocerte, santo pecado fue besarte. Santo pecado hacerme adicto al brillo que disparan tus ojos y a tus manos investigando todo. __He tratado de encontrar la analogía para ponerle algún nombre a este caos que has causado, que me gusta y me fastidia y me ha dado por llamarle sólo...."...._

_- _Creo que ya se como llamarte.......- retomo la linea "_Que me gusta y me fastidia y me ha dado por llamarle solo_", para agregarle- Shuichi....- lo escribio con letra clara- "_Que me gusta y me fastidia y me ha dado por llamarle solo Shuichi"_ – asi quedaria la linea..... Yuki esbozo una sutil sonrisa al ver que habia encontrado alguien que ocupara su espacio en su corazon...Solo habian pasado dos dias y ese chico pelirosa lo tenia vuelto loco. Tambien se dio cuenta que tenia algo mas entre sus cosas que le pertenecia al pelirosa, su camisa.... La tomo con delicadeza para luego soltarla rapidamente, ya que alguien se habia aproximado en su dirección....

- Te acompaño..... Yuki?

- una mirada llena de pasion por parte del rubio, le hizo entender que si- Si eso es lo que quieres – jalo al pelirosa entre sus brazos para comenzar a besarlo dulce pero desesperadamente...

- Ahhh... Yuki......- las manos del pequeño caminaban desde el cuello hasta el borde del pantalón del rubio, quien por primera vez gemia ante esos contactos... claro que eran gemidos reprimidos, no queria admitir que su koi le estaba haciendo sentir el placer de sus manos. Shuichi sin mas ni menos introdujo sus manos frias, pero a la vez calidas dentro del pantalón del rubio, quien se estremecio ante esa accion.. sintio el miembro de su amante que se estaba comenzando a erguir con las caricias que le comenzaba a proporcionar...

- Shu....Shu-chan.....- el pelirosa abrio los ojos sorprendido y unas lagrimas se comenzaban a aproximar- Que.. que sucede?

- Ay!!! Yuki!!!..... me dijiste Shu-chan!!!

- Baka ¬¬.... me asustaste.....

­ - Gomen... Gomen nasai, Yuki...... es que.... es muy hermo..aahhh.... – sus palabras fueron cortadas por las caricias que su rubio le proporcionaba en su vientre, de arriba abajo, siguiendo un ritmico vaiven- Yuki... quiero.....yo.... quiero....aahh.... sentirme tuyo nuevamente- le dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí. A Yuki le encantaba verlo asi, le daba una aire de inocencia pura y ademas se veia muy tierno y hermoso, eso no lo podia negar-

- Con gusto lo hare....Shuichi – le susurro en el oido para depositarle un beso en su cuello para luego dirigirse a unos labios que lo esperaban entre abiertos, sedientos de sentirlos. Shuichi recibio los labios de Yuki con ansias, quien se abrio paso para explorar esa humeda cavidad que ya conocia y que habia logrado hacerla suya.... Ahora podia decirlo... el cuerpo del pequeño le pertenecia de lleno.. cada rinconcito de ese cuerpo frágil y delgado pero a la vez tan hermoso le pertenecia.. el lo habia hecho suyo. El rubio no sabia que tenia ese pelirosa que lo hacia desearlo cada vez con mas intensidad como si fuera la primera vez. Un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja causado por su koi lo saco de sus pensamientos, para acercar sus dientes a los pezones de Shuichi, quien se arqueo y gimio con el contacto. Yuki frotaba y pellizcaba uno de los pezones mientras que el otro lo torturaba con su lengua.....

- Ahh... Yuki... te quiero... te quiero ya!......

- No Shuichi..... relajate....aun no....

­- Pero.. Yuki.... Ahhh......

- Tranquilo Shu-chan... todo a su tiempo.... todo a su tiempo... – beso sus labios, el cual fue roto por un pequeño grito de Shuichi, ya que Yuki introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del pelirosa para comenzar a preprarlo- Que... acaso no querias que comenzara ya??....

- Ahh.. Yuki.... Ahhh!!! ..... – seguia gimiendo, ya que el rubio siguio con su ritmo.... Con una mano preparaba la entrada, mientras que con la otra masajeaba el miembro del pelirosa, el cual ya estaba completamente erguido- Yuki....voy a... aahh!!......

- O no...no lo haras..... – dejo su miembro para volverlo a besar y para que se relajara un poco mas... aun no queria que lo cual introdujo otro dedo, provocando que el cuerpo de su pequeño se tensara encima de el (recordemos que Yuki esta apoyado en un árbol, y Shuichi esta encima de el... ok?) Sin saber lo que hacia... Shuichi comenzo a menear las caderas para que la invasión de los dedos de Eiri fuera mas profunda, accion que excito aun mas al rubio, quien itrodujo otro dedo, cambiando de posición con su koibito (ahora Shuichi quedo abajo.... muajaja ¬¬u)....

- Ahh... Yuki.......por ... por favor.....aahh...... te necesito, te quiero.. te deseo dentro de mi......- le decia en modo de suplica, ya no podria aguantar mas.... Era demasiada pasion para el-

- De acuerdo, baka..... solo por esta vez te hare caso..... pero para las proximas (fijense!!.. para las proximas..este rubio no para o.O)... olvidalo- saco sus dedos del interior del pelirosa, para llevar su mano a su miembro, el cual comenzo a masajear... busco los labios de Shuichi para demostrarle que lo tendría con el... siempre... Lentamente, Yuki busco la entrada de Shuichi con su miembro para ir introduciéndolo de apoco.. aunque ya lo hubiese hecho antes, el pelirosa todavía era estrecho-

- Yu... Yukii.... – decia Shuichi con un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas-

- Tranquilo Shu-chan... ya pasara...... aahh......- Eiri se movia rítmicamente dentro del pelirosa quien ya no sabia si era dolor o era el placer lo que sentia, era una mezcla de ambos...

- Yu...Yuk...Yuki..mas... mas fuerte... ahh... – el pelirosa habia comenzado a seguir el ritmo de su amante, quien comenzo a seguir mas rapido aun sus embestidas-

- Aaahh.. Shuichi....aahh...... – el pelirosa se aferro a la cintura de Yuki con sus piernas..... queria sentirse completamente apegado a el.....

-Yuki....

- Shuichi........ –ambos llegaron al orgasmo.. Shuichi primero, seguido por poco por Eiri....

- Muchas...muchas gracias Yuki....ah, ah, ah.... te amo... – beso sus labios dulcemente, para abrazarlo con fuerza-

- Ahh.. baka....gracias a ti.... – respondio al abrazo......- Lo hacemos de nuevo? – le dijo con unos ojos seductores

- Ohh Yuki.....

Mientras que en otro reino.....

-Pero...princesa, esta segura que quiere ir?? ......

- No me cuestione... usted podra estar a mi cuidado, y por lo tal, tendra que hacer lo que yo le diga.. y yo quiero ir al Reino del Sur ... ahí esta la persona a quien yo mas amo... Y eso bien lo sabe....

- Esta bien princesa...ordenare que arreglen las carrozas.....

- No!.. no quiero nada de eso... me quiero ir montando.... solo tu y yo..no quiero a nadie mas....

- Pero...señorita.. y los equipajes? ....

- Solo llevaremos lo necesario.. luego pedire lo demas.... Solo ordena que arreglen los caballos para irnos luego al reino del Rey Shindo .. que es donde se encuentra mi prometido...

- A sus ordenes – su sirviente se retiro con una reverencia.. dejando a la princesa sola-

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver.... mi amor.... ya no puedo aguantar mas estar lejos de ti... (Esto se pone interesante )

-Perfecto!! Entonces no se hable mas del asunto, Uesugi... Haremos una fiesta de celebración por que ustedes estan aquí.

- Pero..Shindo..no sera mucha molestia?? Y si a Shuichi no le gusta?

- Descuida... a Shuichi le encantan las fiestas...siempre la pasa muy bien.... y tus hijos, estaran de acuerdo?

-A Tatsuha, les encantan....Eiri es quien no le interesa mucho ... pero como es en nuestro honor de seguro vendra...

- Entonces quedamos para el domingo?

- Claro .. el domingo proximo sera.....tenemos que hacer los preparativos....

- Este..... Shindo... tu has oido hablar de la princesa Usami Ayaka??.....

- Hai....es una chica de alcurnia bien importante... y si no me equivoco, es la prometida de Eiri.. verdad?

- Si..... y yo te queria preguntar...si se le podria invitar a la celebración... Eiri de hace tiempo que no la ve y la extraña – mintió el Rey, lo unico que queria era que Eiri se casara de una vez con Ayaka (rey malo!!! De seguro Eiri va a extrañarla ¬¬)-

- Por supuesto.....invitala cuando quieras.... asi llegara antes del domingo, y celebraremos que ha venido....

- Muchas gracias, hare enviar una carta de inmediato.....

- Cuando la termines me avisas... asi hago a que la envie Hiroshi...

- De acuerdo....

- Tatsuha.....??

- Dime?

- Es cierto que Shuichi esta con Yuki?.....

- Que?!...pero ?... es decir... de donde lo sacaste?

- Tatsu-chan.....- el chico de ojos azules hablaba con un tono seductor en su voz- De eso me di cuenta... Shuichi mira muy tiernamente a Yuki y el.. aunque haga notar lo contrario, se le ve un brillo en sus ojos.... uno que jamas lo habia visto antes....

- Hai... pero no debes decirselo a nadie... Shuichi confia en nosotros....

- Nosotros?? .. quienes....

- En Hiro y en mi.......

- Que?!!.... como es que Shu-chan no me conto nada, na no da TT – tenia sus ojitos brillosos llenos de lagrimas, dispuesto a derramarlas cuanto antes-

- Heee... No llores...por favor Ryu-chan... de seguro Shuichi te lo iba a decir.. solo que..solo que....no encontraba el momento adecuado.. eso....

- Siii!!! Tienes razon no da .....Ahora –cambiado su expresión a madura- en que ibamos? .... – le comenzo a besar sus labios seguidos por su torso desnudo....-

- Ahh.. Ryuichi..... lamentablemente... me toca a mi......

- Me llamaba señor?

- Asi es...Hiroshi, necesito que lleves esta carta al pueblo y que la envien de inmediato al Reino de Lilian y que la entreguen a la Princesa Ayaka... tu la conoces...

- A... Ayaka??...... – Hiro no cabia en su impresión...sabia perfectamente que papel jugaba Ayaka en la vida de ese rey y de su hijo mayor, heredero al trono- Como usted ordene.... señor- con una reverencia se retiro dirgiendose hacia los establos para sacar su caballo, mientras iba en esa dirección, una persona se cruzo por su mente- Shuichi.....seras el que mas sufrira....

Hiro llego al pueblo sin ningun contratiempo, dejo en claro que la carta tiene que llegar lo antes posible, asi que decidio darse una vuelta por los alrededores. Una multitud de gente alrededor de dos personas le llamo la atención, asi que sin mayor preámbulo se acerco para ver quienes eran los desconocidos que estaban causando revuelo....

- Que esta pasando aquí.......- Hiro se detuvo de golpe- No....no puede ser....

- Hiro!!! ... tanto tiempo!!! Como estas???....... que pasa? No te acuerdas de mi....

- Pero... que haces aquí??..... es decir.. que te trae por aquí??

- Pues.. me vine a dar una vuelta... que no puedo hacerlo?? .....

- Si que puedes.. pero... viniste sola??

- No ..... sabes perfectamente que no me dejan ni asomar la nariz fuera de palacio si no estoy con alguien.. en especial después que mis padres fallecieron y me converti en la unica heredera al trono del reino Shappire...

- Tienes razon.... disculpa....pero, entonces, con quien vienes???

- Me asignaron a un guarda espaldas. ... por cierto esta bien guapo .. y es muy simpatico.... solo que transporta algo rarito siempre consigo y me dice que es su bebe uu ... jejeje.....

- Jejejej ...Te dirijias a palacio?? .....

- Hai... asi es..... pero yo esperaba a mi guarda espaldas aquí.. ya que el fue a avisar....

- Pero.....Vamos ... el rey estara dichoso de verte....

- Esta bien seguramente.. nos toparemos con el en el camino.....

Hiro conversaba muy a gusto con la princesa, se notaba que eran buenos amigos. El pelirrojo le conto acerca de la fiesta que estaba organizando el Rey Shindo y que tenia visitas en palacio, amigos del reino vecino y muchas cosas mas...

- Una fiesta?!! Genial!! Adoro las fiestas.. pero cuentame.. quienes son las visitas.. aparte de mi, claro esta

- El rey Uesugi y sus hijos, mas el principe Ryuichi....

- Ryuichi?!!.. esta Ryuichi en el palacio!!!.. aayy!! Que emocion.. pero.. un momento.... dijiste, Uesugi??.....

- Si.....

- Si no me equivoco, ellos son del reino del Norte... y los herederos son Yuki Eiri, primero al trono, y como segundo heredero Tatsuha Uesugi...

- Asi es...

- Yo tuve la oportunidad de conocer al principe Tatsuha .. es muy simpatico...

- Ahh.. si viste a Tatsuha, viste a Eiri... solo que el principe Eiri es rubio con ojos dorados... y muy frio por cierto...

- Mmm.... entonces le falta amor....

- Que?....que dices??

- Que le falta amor..alguien quien lo quiera...y le haga sentir ese sentimiento....

- Jejeje extrañaba escuchar hablar asi a alguien..... mira...llegamos

- Vaya.... veo que arreglaron el jardín desde la ultima nevada

- Jejeje...

- Señor Hiro....- los recibio con una reverencia Aizawa- Señorita.... – le tendio una mano a la princesa, quien la rechazo-

- No se preocupe... puedo bajar sola...

- Como usted diga.....

- Aizawa......

- Diga, señor?

- Lleve los caballos al establo y que les den un baño .... – el pelirrojo y la chica lo siguieron con la mirada- No te cae bien verdad?

- Ese tipo..jamas a sido de mi confianza.. Hiro-chan..... vamos! ..- dijo tomándole el brazo a su acompañante- Eh?... mira! Es el caballo de mi guarda espaldas

- A si?? .... pues, que hermoso caballo.......

- Hai le gusta mantenerlo asi de bonito......

Entraron a palacio y se dirigieron a la sala... mientras que recorrian los pasillos, se topaban con sirvientes quienes saludaban a la joven princesa, la cual respondia a todos. Llegaron al salon, donde encontraron a todos reunidos...( cuando puse a todos.. es a todos) se encontraba el Rey Shindo y el Rey Uesugi; el principe Tatsuha quien cuidaba que Ryuichi no hiciera ninguna tontera, lo que era inevitable; tambien estaba el principe Eiri en un rincón apartado, observando por la ventana el majestuoso patio, estaba ahí tambien el guarda espaldas de la Princesa y sentado al lado de Tatsuha, Shuichi. El primero en entrar fue Hiro...

- Disculpe la tardanza... señor.... pero me encontre a alguien, que tal vez le cause gran alegria ver ..... – con una reverencia, dio paso a la chica, quien entro cabizbaja. Cuando levanto su rostro la pudieron observar bien, una chica de ojos cafes profundos, pelo ondulado que caia por su espalda, delgada y de finos rasgos, de tez morena-

- Al fin has llegado!!... ya me tenias preocupado...... – dijo el guarda espaldas de la joven-

- Pero K ..... si tu me dejaste esperando alla...

- Eso es cierto.....

- K?... – Hiro quedo mirando sorprendido al tipo, era alto, rubio con el pelo largo atado dejando unos mechones reveldes caer sobre su rostro y unos ojos azules intensos que lo observaban expectantes..-

- Es cierto!! Hiro.. el es K.. mi guarda espaldas....K el es Hiro...

- Mucho gusto.... señor K... Nakano Hiroshi para servirle...

- El gusto es mio .... –dijo guiñándole un ojo, acto por el cual el pelirrojo se sonrojo-

- Es posible?? .... – dijo el principe Tatsuha-

- Es.....pero si es....- tartamudeaba Shuichi-

- Princesa Ayami .... – la recibio el rey Shindo con una amplia sonrisa

- Ayami...... – Shuichi no sabia si ir a recibirla con un gran abrazo o huir de ese lugar-

- Pero.. Aya-chan!! Que haces aquí!! ... – Tatsuha fue quien la recibio con un gran abrazo respondido por la princesa-

- Vengo a darme una vuelta por aquí y venir a verlos..claro, pero no sabia que estaban aquí...

- Ayami-chan!! Na no da..... Como estas??..- Ryuichi se aferro a la chica- Kumagoro y yo te extrañamos mucho na no da....

- Si.. jeje yo tb te extrañe mucho... Ryu-chan- Ayami observaba a las tres personas que le faltaba por saludar y se dirigio hacia el Rey Uesugi- Lee Ayami, Princesa y heredera al trono del Reino Shappire, mucho gusto señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia-

- Mucho gusto, Princesa Ayami.. Soy el Rey Uesugi, gobernante del reino del Norte, a sus ordenes- el rey dirigio su mirada a su hijo mayor- Y el es...

- Yo puedo solo...gracias... –la fria voz hizo virar a la princesa para encontrarse con la mirada dorada del rubio- Soy el principe Eiri.. Yuki Eiri, primer heredero al trono del reino del Norte, el mayor de los hermanos Uesugi, e sun placer conocerla – dijo tomándole la mano y deposiando caballerosamente un beso en ella. Esa chica le transimita varios sentimientos, desde un misterio que la rodeaba hasta la mas pura confianza-

- El placer es todo mio.....-

- Shuichi, hijo.. acaso no saludas a Ayami?

- Eh?.. a si.... Este.. Ayami.....

- Shuichi!!....- la princesa se abrazo al pelirosa, quien respondio al abrazo cariñosamente- Te extrañe mucho....

- Yo.. yo tambien..... Ayami...- le beso suavemente la mejilla...-

- Ay! Shuichi, que racatado- acto seguido le toma su rostro con ambas manos para deposirtarle un suave beso en sus labios, ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes pero mas bien recayendo en una (adivinen de quien ¬¬u) quien trataba de no sorprenderse tanto- Asi esta mejor ....

- Aya...Ayami....- Shuichi estaba rojo a mas no poder, queria salir corriendo de ahí pero no podia hacerlo-

- Vaya.. veo que siguen siendo....este..

- Prometidos..... no es verdad Shu-chan? ... – Ayami miraba intensamente a Shuichi-

- Que?....

- Nani?!!......

- Asi es.... Shuichi es mi prometido.....

Continuara....

NA.

La li ho!! Na no da .... bueno, espero que les haya gustado!! No olviden dejar reviews!! Los esperare con ansias. El lemon.. va dedicado a todas las fanticas.. en especial a Hikari-chan y a Dai-chan ....

PD: Ayami Lee ... jeje..... solo invente ese personaje para darle mas emocion al fanfic y cambiar un poco la historia.... Muchas gracias!! Claudia-chan por tu idea...


	4. Capitulo IV

_**Journey to the Past**_

Capitulo IV

- Que..que?!!-un atónito Tatsuha, miraba a Shuichi y después a Ayami-

- Prometido, no da??....- Ryuichi apuntaba a los dos con la patita de Kumagoro-

- Que sorpresa, Shindo... yo crei que tu hijo era sin compromiso....

- Jejeje... eso era una de las sorpresas que teniamos.... guardadas...

- Y vaya que sorpresa..... no hermanito?? – Tatsuha quedo mirando a Eiri, quien tenia un semblante inexpresivo, con su mirada fria como siempre sin siquiera decir nada, habia quedado atonito con la noticia....- Eiri?? .....

- Disculpen .... – el principe se dirijia hacia la puerta-

- Eiri, no seas mal educado.... por lo menos di algo....

- Oh..si, claro.... Mis felicitaciones..Princesa Ayami ....- dedicándole una de sus mas frias miradas, con la cual la princesa ni siquiera se inmuto, respondiéndole con una sonrisa tierna-

- Muchas gracias, principe Eiri..

- Y a ti tambien......Shuichi ..... – estas palabras le causaron un vuelvo en su corazón y en todo su ser... Yuki estaba enfadado y lo sabia-

- Eiri.....yo.....- pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el rubio salió de la habitación. Ayami, observo la escena, se dio cuenta que en los ojos de Eiri habia cierto dolor, pero no sabia si ero eso u otra cosa, en cambio en los ojos de Shuichi, habia preocupación, confusión y miedo-

- _Pronto averiguare que esta pasando aquí_... Shuichi .... vamos a pasear con Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Hiro y K ... que te parece?? – al escuchar su nombre, el pelirosa salió de sus cavilaciones asintiendo a su "prometida".

Por que habia actuado de esa forma? .... ni siquiera el lo sabia. Nunca antes habia sentido algo similar, tenia rabia, impotencia, dolor... celos? ... No!! Jamas.... Yuki Eiri jamas habia tenido celos de nadie, y no iba a comenzar ahora. _No es gran cosa_ penso el rubio dándole una calada a su cigarrillo mientras estaba con su fiel mascota. Habia salido a tomar aire para despejarse un rato. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto y aun no cabía en su cabeza que su koi tuviera una prometida, no lo asimilaba.

Esa chica.... esa chica le hacia recordar a alguien... pero no sabia a quien.. Ayami Lee ... ese nombre no le sonaba, pero sabia que algo en ella le era familiar. Al haberse presentado habia sentido una extraña conexión y para que mentir..habia sentido miedo, pero miedo a que? Lo ignoraba .. Tambien habia sentido que esa chica algo ocultaba y que le brindaria gran confianza; ninguna chica le habia hecho sentir eso, ni siquiera su propia hermana ni ninguna de sus anteriores novias... Le dio una ultima calada a su cigarrilo, llamo a su mascota y se dirigio de regreso a palacio ... sabia perfectamente como deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos que lo abrumaban.. se pondría a seguir con una de sus historias....

- Y desde cuando son prometidos, Ayami?? .. Jamas me comentaste de eso cuando visitabas a Ryuichi .... – le preguntaba un interesado Tatsuha. Estaban en un picnic... por petición de Kumagoro y Ryuichi.-

- Jejeje o... es que en ese tiempo nos distanciamos con Shuichi, por la muerte de mis padres... pero... todo se arreglo hace poco... asi que reafirmamos nuestro compromiso..

- Ah...ya veo... – el tono de Tatsuha cambio a uno de triste, desvio la mirada observando a Ryuichi y a Shuichi como jugaban en el rio...

- Tatsuha.... que sucede?

- Que sucede de que? .. – sonrio nervioso-

- De repente cambiaste tu expresión a una triste...sucede algo malo?

- Ahh... no...no nada.... jeje.... cosas mias ..... Este...a propósito! –cambiando el tema- Donde estan Hiro y K??

- mmmm ¬¬ como odio cuando cambias el tema....... Fueron a buscar leños para hacer una fogata y también a recoger fresas... al menos eso dicen, de ahí a otra cosa no lo se.... jajajaja

- Aaahh.. Ayami..... eres muy graciosa... jajaja......

- Si...tan graciosa........ Que pasa entre Shuichi y Yuki?

- Nani?? – la risa de Tatsuha se corto rapidamente...-

- Que pasa entre ellos....

- Creo que con estos leños bastan y sobran.. no? ... – el pelirrojo le enseñaba todos los leños que habia recogido-

- Ohh...well.... creo que si.... ahora vamos por las fresas!

- Fresas?? ...... para que quieres fresas?? .. ademas...las fresan estan lejos de aquí....

- Con mayor razon.. quiero perderme por un momento......- le dijo el fornido rubio con un tono sensual en su voz, cosa que provoco que Hiro como nunca se sonrojara- A buscar fresas!! Let's go!

- Como tu digas -- .... – Hiro dejo los leños botados para seguir a K, quien iba marchando a paso largo muy emocionado. En realidad, el rubio con acento extraño le estaba pareciendo algo apuesto y por su parte, K, no paraba de mandarle lascivas miradas acompañadas de una que otra indirecta. Luego de unos 10 minutos de caminata en silencio, Hiro se atrevio a hablar- Ya lo recuerdo... a ti te vi en otra parte una vez.....

- A mi?? .. en donde??

- En el reino de Ryuichi .... Fui de pasadita una vez que le tuve que hacer un encargo al Rey Shindo.... Me llamaste la atención por que... – Hiro guardo silencio por un rato, ya que la mirada azul del rubio se habia detenido a esperar con expectación las siguientes palabras- por que eras alto..y ...y... ademas..... p..portabas esa extraña arma que tienes en tu..cintura....-

- Ne? ... aaaa...yes!..... my dear Mágnum! ..... es mi tesoro....pero creo que algo mas podria ser mi tesoro .. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo-

- Ehh..... Mira! Ahí estan las fresas! .. recojamos algunas y vayámonos luego que nos tienen que estar esperando...

- Yo tambien te vi....

- Que? .....

- Que yo tambien te vi a ti....

- A... si?... y en donde..... ¿?

- En el mismo lugar que tu..y tambien en mis sueños....

- Que?!!!.....

- Asi es....yo tambien te vi ese dia en el Reino de Ryuichi... y desde ese momento no he parado de soñar contigo... sueño que estas entre mis brazos..que suplicas por hacerte mio .... que pronuncias mi nombre entre besos y gemidos... (atención!! Otro rubio lascivo!!, pero este mas lanzado XD) – K estaba comenzando a intimidar a Hiro con sus confesiones, tenia su mirada clavada en la de él, quien tenia sus mejillas rojas. Sin darse cuenta, no sabe como, pero el pelirrojo se tropezo con una piedra cayendo sentado, K se arrodillo, poniendo las dos piernas, una a una al lado de las de su "victima" quien estaba mas que nervioso por esa situación. El rubio aprisiono al pelirrojo que lo unico a que atinaba era a seguir la mirada azul del otro.. su respiración se estaba tornando mas rapida de lo normal. De pronto sintio una leve presion en sus labios causados por los de su "acosador", lo estaba besando.. ese rubio que le saco unos suspiros sin saberlo lo estaba besando, en realidad esperaba ese momento pero no podia responderle. Lo que luego comenzo a sentir fue que la lengua de su acompañante estaba tratando de introducirse en su boca, un leve mordisco en su labio inferior hizo que la abriera, permitiendole a K explorar esa humeda cavidad que tantas noches habia soñado probar. Habia soñado que esa boca seria dulce y la vez acida, un sabor que enloqueciera... Pero el sabor que tenia Hiro era indescifrable, no sabía a que sabia, cosa que lo hizo intensificar el beso, haciendole escapar un gemido al pelirrojo.. eso era lo que queria... al menos por ahora... mas tarde obtendría mas de ese chico que anhelaba.

Hiro tardo unos 2 minutos en regresar a la realidad y en darse cuenta que el rubio ya no se encontraba en sus piernas y que se podia parar fácilmente...

- Tenemos que irnos...se nos hace tarde – fueron las palabras de K que lo hicieron "regresar"-

- Eeh......si.... claro....- sin duda alguna, ese rubio le habia hecho sentir en el séptimo cielo con ese beso, ahora comenzaba a entender como era que se sentia Shuichi.. o al menos, un poquito (ustedes entienden )-

- No te enojaste conmigo...verdad?? es que... Ayami, no puedo decir nada,....de verdad

- No te preocupes Tatsuha ...... yo ya lo se todo..... se le nota en la mirada a Shuichi ....Ahora....tengo que ver que hare con esta situación....

- Ayami.. no estaras pensando en....

- Tatsu-chan!!! – las palabras de Tatsuha fueron cortadas por una embestida de parte de Ryuichi- Me dio frio... quiero irme, no da.....

- Ehh.... si...claro, hay que esperar a que lleguen Hiro y K... y nos vamos, si? ... Yo por mientras te doy calor humano... – dijo el moreno menor de los Uesugi mientras abrazaba a Ryuichi-

- Si , no da!! Calor humano!! ...... – de pronto Ryuichi cambio su expresión a una adulta, que se combino con una sensual- Tatsuha... esta noche me daras calor humano? .....

- He?? ..... – la pregunta le cayo de sorpresa a Tatsuha, que solo se delimito a sonrojarse y a susurrarle al oido- te dare eso..y mucho mas....

- Entonces...guarda energias... que te quiero completo esta noche – cuando Ryuichi se ponia con esa actitud, era mejor hacerle caso, y eso bien lo sabia Tatsuha ya que después se desquitaba de la "peor" forma posible-

- Ejem..... donde estan Hiro y K??? ... de hace un buen rato que no los veo....

- Fueron en busca de leños y de fresas.... pero me parece que fueron a "marcar" territorio ....

- Que? ... que quieres decir con eso Ayami ..... si todo este reino es de mi padre....

- Ay... Shuichi, sigues tan inocente como siempre .....

-­ Inocente?? Por que??!! .... – Shuichi comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no entendia lo que pasaba ahí, hasta Ryuichi con su expresión infantil parecia entender mas que el-

- Pero miren!! Si ahí vienen, no da ...... Donde estaban...ya nos vamos.... y los leños??

- Leños? ... que....aaahh!!! .. jejej... los... leños – se sonrojo Hiro-

- Mmm... no los trajimos.....But, No problem!! Volvemos con Hiro a buscarlos y...

- No!.... K.... ya tenemos que irnos ¬¬....se hace tarde.....- le dijo Ayami tomándolo del brazo para comenzar a caminar, le puso la cesta con lo que sobro de comida en el otro brazo y se dispusieron a caminar, sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Hiro-

- Oh.. well.... para otra vez sera....

- Aja... aja.... vamos...camina

- Ryuichi! Vamos......

- Si Tatsu-chan ......

- Hiro...no vienes?? – le dijo el pelirosa-

- Hee...si....ahí voy!..... – Hiro se puso a un lado de Shuichi y comenzaron a caminar ambos-

Iban todos riendo, Ryuichi jugaba a los caballitos de bronce con Tatsuha, Hiro y Shuichi; K y Ayami prefirieron seguir caminando, cuando algo les llamo la atención.. a lo lejos se veia un caballo que venia a todo galope que parecia una sombra. Cuando estuvo al lado del grupo, la persona que montaba tomo a Shuichi, cuando lo tomo seguro, el tipo dijo una palabra y el caballo corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, ni siquiera K tuvo tiempo de actuar con su mágnum, fue demasiado rapido. No pudieron reconocer al jinete, ya que estaba cubierto por una larga capa negra que le cubria la mitad del rostro y sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de un sombrero del mismo color. Solo una persona logro divisar quien fue el raptor del principe Shuichi.

- Quien.... que....... – K no podia articular palabra-

- Que demonios fue eso?- Tatsuha estaba mas incrédulo aun-

- Se llevo a Shuichi!!! – Hiro estaba espantado-

- Se raptaron a Shu-chan, na no da!!- Ryuichi habia comenzado a llorar a mares-

- Shuichi esta bien..... volvamos a palacio.... que ya regresara ..... – Ayami era la mas tranquila, Hiro no entenida como es que estaba tan serena sabiendo que habian secuestrado a Shuichi en frente de sus propios ojos-

- Ayami!... secuestraron a Shuichi y tu estas como si nada!

- Hiro .... – la voz de la muchacha sono fria- Si nos quedamos aquí parados no lograremos nada, volvamos a palacio y pensemos en que hacer... pero esto no lo comenten con nadie, escucharon? .... a nadie y va especialmente para ti K.....

- Si princesa Ayami, como usted ordene....

- Quedo claro? – volteándose a Ryuichi, Tatsuha e Hiro, quien no la miraba convencido-

- Si- contestaron al unísono-

- Muy bien.....

- A donde me lleva!!....suélteme por favor....... que quiere!!! ...... – Shuichi estaba completamente asustado, no sabia que hacer, ese caballo corria muy rapido, ademas se adentraban al bosque y ya se oscurecia- Pero quien es usted!!.......

Su interlocutor no decia nada, solo estaba callado mientras que se adentraba mas al bosque hasta llegar a un prado lleno de flores rojas, eran preciosas... Shuichi al ver ese lugar quedo fascinado, jamas imagino que en su reino existia tal lugar. Se detuvieron. El jinete se bajo tomando a Shuichi por la cintura para bajarlo, para luego cargarlo al hombro y dejarlo en una de las grandes raices de los árboles que ahí habian.

- Que piensa hacer conmigo... quiere dinero, joyas, que quiere??.......

- Quiero que me diga desde cuando esta comprometido con la Princesa del reino Shappire- la voz le sonaba totalmente indiferente, no sabia de quien provenia y eso le aterraba aun mas-

- Eso no le....

- Si me importa...ahora responda....... – la voz le sono amenazante-

-­ Cual es su interes? ..... yo no lo conozco .y.....

- Ohh.. si....si que me conoces......Shuichi ...... – el jinete se quito su sombrero para dar paso a unos desordenados mechones rubios que caian por su frente-

- Yu....yu...Yuki.....

- Quien creias?? ... ni modo que alguien quiera secuestrarte......

-...............

- Ahora responde...... desde cuando estas comprometido con Ayami......

- Hace.....hace..... un año.... pero volvimos hace dos meses.....

- _Rompieron.... eso quiere decir que no es estable_. _Diablos! Por que me alegro_ Quien soportaria tanto contigo, no?

- No fue mi culpa!!! Ella... quizo darse un tiempo, ya que sus padre fallecieron y tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo....-

- no.....

- Y tu.....por que me secuestras?....

- Que tengo que darte explicaciones?

- No... pero....

- Entonces?? .........

- Yo.......

- Baka.... quiero recuerdes solo una cosa... y que te quede bien claro....- Yuki acerco su rostro al del pelirosa, quien quedo acorralado por el arbol y los dos brazos que lo rodeaban a la altura de su rostro- Tu eres solo mio...... entiendes?....- al oir esas palabras sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, dejando escapar un debil gemido mientras que Yuki besaba y mordia su cuello, subiendo hasta su boca, la cual beso apasionadamente, para luego soltarla y reiterar- solo mio...y no tengo intecion de compartirte....escuchaste?.....- volviendo a adueñarse de su cuello para luego desabrochar su camisa lentamente-

-Yukii....aaahhh....para.......- decia el pelirosa al sentir cada contacto que el rubio le proporcionaba-

- Shuichi, tu no quieres que me detenga......tu quieres que siga......

- Yuki...no.....si sigues...no voy a parar......- Shuichi tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas, trataba de mirar a Yuki con la mirada mas fria que podria entregar, pero solo le enviaba una sincera mirada de pasion-

- Yo no quiero que pares......- besando su boca- ya te dije...... – besaba su pecho, para recorrerlo lentamente con su lengua hasta llegar a su ombligo- te hare mio..... – Shuichi con solo oir esas palabras, recordo a Ayami y su deber que tenia que cumplir con ella. No se sabe de donde saco fuerzas, pero de un empujon quito a Yuki de encima suyo- Pero...que te pasa??!! .... – por primera vez Eiri estaba sorprendido por su actitud-

- Yuki... yo.... no puedo.... – dijo apenado bajando su rostro-

- Que tu...que??

- No puedo hacerlo!...... al menos no ahora..... esta Ayami .. y yo... no puedo hacerle esto....

- Shuichi.... cuando lo hicimos por primera vez ni siquiera la recordaste..... y ahora que llega diciendo que es tu prometida te cohíbes por completo?

- Es que...entiéndeme...yo....

- No, Shuichi...tendras que elegir......

- Que?? .......

- Ella o yo....

- Pero.....Yuki .. yo.... tu...tu no tienes derecho a decirme algo asi!! ... esto no es nada facil!!, yo me entregue a ti por que.....por que........

- Por que....... dilo!... por que....- lo habia tomado de sus brazos-

- Por que.... te amo......- lo dijo mirándolo con ternura, pero a la vez con pena, soltándose de sus brazos de Eiri- Lo siento... pero...esto no puede ser......sabes que lo que mas quiero es estar contigo y ser tuyo..... pero....no.... no puedo...

- Shuichi...... quieras o no ..... fuiste, eres, y serás mío... – acerco su boca a su oído para susurrarle- por siempre.....

- Yuki.....

- No digas nada... que haras que me enoje mas aun...

- Estas....

- Vamonos....que quedaron bien preocupados..... solo una persona no me sorprende...

- Quien?? ....

- No lo se......tendras que averiguarlo, Baka,..... vamos – ambos se marcharon a palacio. Iban muy callados en el trayecto; Eiri estaba serio no decia nada y Shuichi, no se atrevia a levantar la vista-

Llegaron a palacio los dos callados, cuando cruzaron las puertas estaban todos esperándolos...

- Shuichi!!! Hijo mio.....estas bien..te paso algo???

- Este...no padre, estoy bien...por que lo preguntas?

- Ryuichi nos conto que te habian secuestrado...... –interrumpio el Rey Uesugi- De verdad no te paso nada?

- Ryuichi...les conto que....... aaahhh!!!!.... jejejeje .....

- Shu-chan!!!! – el principe de ojos azules se abalanzo sobre el pelirosa, haciendole perder el equilibrio por un momento- estas aquí!!! Ya estas aquí!!! Me preocupe mucho por ti .....

- Shuichi..que bueno que estas bien.. no te hizo nada ese desgraciado?? .....

- Eh... no ... nada – dijo mirando a Eiri, ya que habia arqueado una ceja al escuchar como Hiro habia llamado al "secuestrador"- Fue suerte que, el principe Eiri pasara por esos alrededores.....

- Suerte?? .. yo lo llamo inoportuno, no lo cree asi, Principe Eiri? – Ayami penetraba su mirada en la dorada de Eiri, quien no sabia como reaccionar-

- Yo..solo pasaba por ahí después de haber ido al pueblo, nada importante....- dándose media vuelta- ahora si me disculpan ... ire a descansar .....

- Ehh...Eiri!! ..... no olvides que cenamos en una hora mas... – el principe solo levanto una mano en señal de respuesta-

- Bueno chicos... nos vemos en un rato mas – los dos reyes se retiraron para poder seguir planeando la fiesta-

- Si me disculpan... –dijo Ayami- me retiro a mi habitación ... – con una reverencia se marcho.

- Esta rara.....- dijo Hiro-

- Da miedo ..... – dijo Tatsuha-

- Quien da miedo, no da?? 0.0

- Ayami....- Shuichi solo susurraba- que te sucede....

- Mmm ..... Tatsu-chan?? ...

- Eh... Dime Ryuichi?

- Juguemos a "serpientes y escaleras" ??

- Que?? – todos los ahí presentes se dieron vuelta a Ryuichi-

- Mmmm ....... OK!! ...... Let's play! .... Ryuichi...

- Siii na no da o .... – Hiro, Shuichi y Tatsuha miraron a ambos chicos que corrian e busca del juego- Que sucede, na no da?? .-.. .vamos a jugar!! Todos ....

- Ehh...si..claro! ahi vamos, My Honey o

- o.o .... sin comentarios u ........ Estas bien, Shu? ... te veo algo desanimado....

- Eh? .. ahh ..no, nada Hiro .. no hay problema, vamos a jugar.....

- Claro, es que el principe Eiri te salvo?

- OO ...... UU ... es una larga historia....

- Tengo tiempo ....

- Esta bien ...... – Shuichi comenzo a relatarle como Eiri habia "rescatado" al pelirosa...mientras que en la habitación del Principe Yuki....

Eiri se estaba preparando para tomarse un baño caliente antes de ir a cenar, estaba demasiado tenso y necesitaba que sus músculos se relajaran. Le pidió a una de las sirvientas que le preparan el baño, la cual acepto gustosamente. Cuando el baño ya estaba listo, Eiri entro a la habitación, encendió una velas aromáticas para darle mas relajo, agrego unas sales minerales al agua de su bañera.

Se comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, la dejo desatada para seguir adelante con sus botas, luego de quitárselas dirigió sus manos hacia su cinturón para desatarlo. Bajó la hebilla de su pantalón para dejarlos caer por sus piernas, acto seguido se deshizo de su ropa interior, quedando solamente con su camisa.

Dejo su ropa tirada al lado de un cesto, como ultima prenda se libro de su camisa, dejando su torso pálido, pero bien formado, desprotegido. Entro a la bañera para sentir como el agua caliente invadía su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta su pecho; recargo su cabeza en el borde de la bañera, para poder sentir como el agua relajaba sus músculos tensos. Definitivamente ese baka le hacia pensar mas de la cuenta, además que lo hacia sentir cosas demasiado extrañas para el, era mucha presión, al menos eso creía. Y no solo era ese baka el que le hacia tensarse, no, tambien lo era la princesa Ayami, que tiene esa chica? ..... es lo que se pregunta siempre el principe. En realidad, no se habia puesto a pensarlo, pero era una chica bastante rara. No tenia mas de unos 16 años de edad y ya era la dueña de todo un reino, claro que no podia asumir su puesto como reina hasta los 18.

- Podra tener 16 ... pero representas como 20 en personalidad- un suspiro escapo de sus labios al acomodarse aun mas en la bañera, dejando que el aroma de las velas invadiera sus sentidos. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien entro a su habitación, solo tomo atención cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño a sus espaldas fue abierta.

- La ropa sucia esta al lado del cesto, solo tomala y cierras la puerta- dijo sin mirar hacia quien habia entrado. La chica, solo entro al cuarto, tomo los ropajes del principe, pero una voz la hizo detener- Ven aquí .... quiero que me enjabones la espalda- fue la orden que dio el principe-

La muchacha se acerco por detrás del principe sin decir una palabra, tomo una esponja de baño y comenzo a deslizarla por la espalda del rubio.

- Esta bien asi, principe Eiri? .... o prefiere mas fuerte? – le dijo la chica con un a voz sensual-

- Esta bien...a...asi....... un momento...... tu...tu eres .... – Eiri de apoco se fue volteándose hasta toparse con la mirada castaña de la muchacha- Ayami!! ..... Que....que demonios haces en mi .....

- Tu me pediste que te enjabonara la espalda... no reclames.... ademas, lo estabas disfrutando, o lo vas a negar?

- Eso no va a mi pregunta.......por que entraste a mi habitación? .... quien te autorizo......

- Solo venia a hablar contigo.... y te encontre en esta condicion, y creo que es la mejor, asi no te mueves tanto y seria difícil que me hecharas tu.... jijiji

- Habla..que es lo que quieres?? .......

- Ahhh..Eiri .. ven, date vuelta que te sigo enjabonando la espalda...... – Por alguna extraña razon que hasta a el le parecio rara, se dio vuelta para seguir con lo anterior. Ni siquiera sabia por que lo habia hecho-

- Muy bien...de que querias hablarme....

- Es muy facil...tiene que ver conmigo, contigo...y con Shuichi....

- "_Shuichi_"- fue lo que penso el principe- Que tenemos que hablar de los tres??

- Quiero que sepas..que Shuichi es mio..es mi prometido...escuchaste?? .....

­- Eso lo se perfectamente......- aun a espaldas de Ayami, sentia la mirada fria y calida a la vez que le dedicaba la chica, hasta que sintio un leve roce en su espalda que no era ocasionado por la esponja, si no que era ocasionado por una mano- Que rayos hac...

- Shhht.......silencio Eiri...se me cayo la esponja...yo la busco, no te preocupes...- Ayami seguia recorriendo la espalda del rubio que parecia interminable, hasta que al fin llego al final de la espalda, dejando sumergir su mano en busca de la esponja que habia dejado caer "accidentalmente" –Como te iba diciendo.... Shuichi es mi prometido....y es solo mio... pero...

- Pero que.....??? – Eiri esperaba expectante las siguientes palabras-

- Pero no puedo evitar sentir algo por ti Eiri ............ – Ayami le envio una mirada fugaz al momento que agarro.......... (que creen que agarro??? Mal pensadas... )...... la esponja- Pero eso no me preocupa .... Solo quiero que no te acerques a mi Shuichi ..... yo no te lo permitire....

- A si?? ......tu y cuantos mas??

- ...Lo sabia!! Ustedes dos tienen algo ..... – Ayami se dirigio hacia la puerta brincando-

- Que..que?? .....

- Pero ...... ni creas que por eso ... dejare que te quedes con Shuichi ... eso te lo juro ........ Shuichi merece a alguien con lo quiera de verdad y que no lo haga sufrir con sus idoteces.....

- Quien te crees que....

- Silencio! ... – la voz de la chica sono fria- Acercate a Shuichi y hazlo sufrir...y te las veras conmigo ............ Nos vemos – Ayami se acerco al rubio y le dio un beso en los labios, ante todo lo que hizo y dijo, Eiri quedo atonito, no sabia que decir ni que hacer... Pero de una cosa estaba seguro.....

- Ni creas que me rendire tan fácilmente con mi koi ...... ni lo pienses...

Continuara.....

(( NA ))

Hola!! ... siento haberme demorado tanto en subir el fic... pero no habia tenido tiempo de hacer nada -- siempre este fic va dedicado a mis dos amigas, Dai-chan y Hikari-chan y a todas aqullas que han seguido y esperado mi fic.....nos tamos viendo en el proximo capitulo!!

Dejen Reviews o envíenme un mail a 


	5. Capitulo V

_**Journey to the Past**_

Capitulo V

"Ni creas que me rendiré tan fácilmente con mi koi ...... ni lo pienses..." Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Eiri tras la conversación que tuvo con Ayami.

El rubio había quedado con un severo ataque de nervios "Quien se cree que es" , era lo único que se preguntaba mientras que salía de la tina de baño para ponerse una toalla alrededor de su cuello y otra alrededor de su cintura. Se dirigió a su cama para sentarse en ella y secarse su cabello, todo iba tranquilo hasta que tocan a su puerta...

- Quien es?

- Hermanito!... soy yo..... puedo pasar?

-Lo que me faltaba – dijo Eiri mirando hacia el techo- No!

- Bueno! –Tatsuha se adentro a la habitación bajo la atenta y fría mirada de su hermano- Ohh!! Rayos o .. Por que tenias que ser mi hermano?? –Tatsuha recorría a su hermano de arriba abajo con la mirada, no podía evitar observar con ansias esa piel perlada-

- A que has venido? – le dio la espalda para ponerse a buscar su ropa, tener a su hermano en su habitación y con solo una toalla cubriéndolo le ponía nervioso, Tatsuha seria capaz de cualquier cosa-

- Anda hombre! ... ponte algo rápido que me tientas – le decía con una mirada lujuriosa y un con un leve toque de picardía a su vez- Solo venía a invitarte...

- Invitarme?.... "Que estupidez se le esta ocurriendo ahora"....

- Así es .. fíjate que estábamos hablando abajo y decidimos ir a acampar por unos días ...

- A acampar?? .. y tu crees que yo iré?.. Sabes perfectamente que odio esas idioteces y mucho mas odio estar soportándote a ti y a tu amante ...

- En que estaba pensando cuando me ofrecí a invitarte?? .... �.�

- Ni modo...No tengo idea .... y...quien ira?

- Mmmm... por supuesto que my honey Ryu-chan –sus ojitos le brillaron con gran intensidad- Mr. K, Hiro y Ayami..aahh y por supuesto yo ....

- No ... no cuentes conmigo .. no ire por ningun motivo .....

- Uuyy!! Si quiere quedarse a solas con Shuichi...que vas a hacer onii-chan?? ... ya see.... una romántica velada con tu koi! jajajja .. Ite!! – un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le hizo guardar silencio-

- Por que dices esa tontera? –no pudo evitar que un leve rubor cubriera su rostro-

- Porque Shuichi tampoco irá y no se por cual asunto .....

- Para lo que me importa ... ahora te puedes largar de mi habitación de una vez por todas...- se encamino hacia la puerta empujando a su hermano-

- Claro que si .. pero ... antes.... – Tatsuha se aferró a la toalla de su hermano quitándosela de un tiron, Yuki quedo completamente desnudo ante su hermano- 0 Oohh.... rayos!! .... si no fueras mi hermano, te hubiese- sus palabras fueron cortadas al momento de salir volando de la habitación de Yuki, seguido por un portazo-

- Idiota ..... – su hermano menor siempre lo dejaba con ataques de histeria, le gustaba provocarlo. Solo por precaución cerro su puerta con llave y se dispuso a vestirse de una vez por todas. Al cabo de 10 minutos estaba listo, tenia una vestimenta casual. Unos pantalones negros ajustados, con un ancho cinturón de cuero del mismo color, unas botas y una camisa blanca de mangas anchas que tenía los tres primeros botones sin abrochar (se ve exquisito!!! ... imagínenselo o). Además que su pelo rubio caía desordenadamente por su frente, le daba un toque de salvajismo y seducción.

Nuevamente llamaron a su puerta ....

- Quien? – contesto con un tono autoritario y frío-

- Disculpe que lo moleste señor... la cena esta servida y me han enviado a avisarle.. –la voz de la sirvienta se corto cuando el Príncipe Eiri hizo acto de aparición detrás de la puerta-

Príncipe...-la muchacha hizo una leve reverencia con un tono rosa en sus mejillas-

Eiri solo la miro y le dio un gesto de gracias, camino unos cuantos pasos para después darse media vuelta- Hay ropa que lavar en mi habitación, llevatela y la quiero para mañana-

- Si señor... como usted ordene – otra reverencia de parte de la chica. Eiri se marcho-

Iba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos de palacio, dirigiéndose al comedor ya que lo estaban esperando para la cena.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una silueta le llamo la atención, no alcanzo a divisarla por lo que la comenzó a seguir. Caminó por varios pasillos, pasó por distintas habitaciones, cruzó el patio y las caballerizas y volvieron al palacio, pero nada... no podía saber quien era, además la silueta llevaba un paso firme el cual no podía seguir.

Luego de dar varias vueltas y apresurar la persecución, la silueta viro en una esquina lo que lo obligo a correr para poder alcanzarla, pero cual fue su sorpresa de no encontrar a nadie. El pasillo era oscuro, no sabia en donde estaba, solo era alumbrado por unas pequeñas antorchas que estaban distanciadas a dos metros cada una lo que le daba un toque misterioso y tenebroso al lugar. Luego de observar su alrededor, comprendió en donde se encontraba, eran las bodegas del palacio, ahí guardaban alimentos, ropajes, y tenían unas que otras habitaciones para diferentes usos. Comenzó a retroceder, ya que no podría hacer nada, pero al dar dos pasos escucho una puerta que se abría, no sabia si era delante o detrás suyo, pero lo que si sabia era que definitivamente no estaba solo.

Inconscientemente, volvió a avanzar, siendo capturado y seducido por un enigmático aroma que lo incitaba a lo desconocido; repentinamente, fue jalado hacia una habitación, dentro el aroma era mas fuerte aun, lo que lo aturdió por unos instantes.

No podía divisar nada, todo estaba demasiado oscuro; una chispa llamo su atención, habían encendido un candelabro que apenas alumbraba, pero que daba un poquito de luz para notar que estaba en un cuarto, cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas, pero que eran de un color lo suficientemente oscuro para que la luz de afuera no traspasara la tela, fue lo único que alcanzo a divisar ya que sus sentidos se nublaron cuando sintió una respiración calida y calmada, la cual lo hizo hablar....

- Quien... quien eres? .... que quieres!

- Je... je..je... Tranquilo, que no te haré daño... al menos, no el daño que no quieras....

- Que .. que quieres decir con eso? ...

- Mmm... haces demasiadas preguntas, pero..quien soy?.. ya lo sabes.... Que quiero??.. jeje..es la mejor parte

- Y... que es lo que quieres?... – sintió como le respiraba en su cuello, intento virarse, pero sus músculos no le respondieron-

- Lo que quiero... es a ti... – lo aprisiono con sus brazos, depositando salvajes pero suaves besos en su cuello, mordisqueando de vez en cuando-

- Ahh.. no... ya, basta...ahh! – sus suplicas eran en vano, pues cada beso y mordisco lo tentaban aun mas –

- Tu no quieres que me detenga... porque sino, no apoyarías tu cabeza en mi hombro- tenia razón, lo estaba disfrutando y no podía evitarlo – Mírame... – el chico abrió sus ojos tratando de divisar a quien tenia a su espalda-

- Pero ... pero si eres... Mr. K – al darse cuenta de quien era su "opresor", intento safarse del abrazo que el rubio le proporcionaba, pero era inútil –

- No, no, no.. Hiro... esta vez no te me escapas – al terminar esa frase, K volvió a besarlo, pero ahora en sus labios, delineándolos y saboreándolos; mientras que el pelirrojo no sabia como responder.

No se percato de que K le había desabrochado la camisa con la que andaba, y que ahora le recorría con una mano su pecho y con la otra, lo afirmaba en la espalda.

K continuaba con su tarea en los labios de Hiro, seguía palpando el torso del pelirrojo, se detuvo en sus pezones, los cuales delineo a cada uno para posarse en el izquierdo y pellizcarlo. Hiro dio un jadeo, lo que provoco que abriera su boca, K aprovechando esa oportunidad introdujo su lengua en la tibia cavidad del chico. Inconscientemente cayeron en una cama que estaba rodeada de cojines, K encima de Hiro, saboreaba el exquisito sabor que este desprendía de su boca y labios.

Lentamente, Hiro comenzó a responder el beso y a desprender de sus ropajes al rubio, quien con las acciones del pelirrojo, devoraba con mas fervor los labios de este. Dejo su cuello y siguió el camino que su mano había recorrido ahora con sus labios y su lengua, causando que Hiro se arqueara de placer, acompañado de un pequeño gemido..

- Jejeje... – K lanzo una pequeña risita -

- De.. de que te ries? ... – pregunto extasiado Hiro, quien no podia evitar estremecerse y lanzar pequeños gemidos, al mismo tiempo que el rubio introducia su lengua en el ombligo del pelirrojo para luego lamer y mordisquear su cintura, mientras que sus manos bajaban lentamente los pantalones y la ropa interior de este.-

- Me rio pensando en lo que pasara ahora... – una mirada picara y maliciosa fue dirigida a los ojos del mas joven-

- Que.... ah! .... que vas a hacer?... aahh!!

- Querido Hiro....- se acerco a su oido y le susurro- Hare que gimas y que grites mi nombre... incluso, que supliques por que te haga mio...

- Jamas! ...eso no pasara, no estoy dispuesto a jugar tu juego – trato de levantarse, pero le fue inútil, K tomo sus muñecas y lo tumbo, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama – Dejame en paz...

- Ah.. no, Hiro... Te dije que no te me escaparas y ahora.. soltando sus muñecas, se sento en el vientre del muchacho para sacarse su camisa – terminaremos lo que iniciamos en el bosque ... mi pelirrojo... – Hiro no sabia que responder, sabia que K se saldria con la suya, ya que lo que sucedió en el bosque lo habia dejado con ganas de mas teniendo que sacearse solo en su habitación a penas llegaron a palacio.

- Mr. K... por favor no...

- Shht... –el rubio poso su dedo indice en los labios del pelirrojo, haciendolo callar para luego acariciarlos y acercarse a ellos con su boca, los cuales lamio sin llegar a besarlos- Hay algo que no te he dicho, Hiro – su voz sono expectante-

- Que.. que no me aahh! .... – las caricias de K quemaba su piel, no podia soportarlas – que es lo que no me has dicho... Mr..

- Primero, solo llamame K ...and number two... eres hermoso- le dijo observandolo detenidamente, sus ojos recorrieron su rostro, notando los felinos rasgos de sus ojos azules y de los mechones pelirrojos que caian desordenados sobre su frente, miró sus labios, esos labios que lo enloquecian, su cuello, que tenia pequeñas marcas rojas por las mordidas, llegando a su pecho y abdomen bien formados, los que recorrio ya con sus labios y lengua para terminar en su entrepierna.- Definitivamente hermoso

Hiro que no sabia que decir, desvio su mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. No le habia prestado atención a K hasta que éste reanudó su labor con sus manos y labios, pero el tb era hermoso, sus ojos, su boca, su torso, su espalda, sus hombros, todo.. era un hombre exquicito.

El rubio abrazo tiernamente al pelirrojo, quien como despertando de un trance, comenzo a responder a ese abrazo. Hiro que no habia hecho nada hasta ese momento, beso el cuello de K, presionando fuertemente sus labios; rodeo su cuello y lo atrajo diciendole "_vamos a ver quien gime y suplica por quien"_ Sin saber como, cambiaron de posición, ahora Hiro era el que mandaba (N.A: sii .. el mandaba por asi decirlo.. el tomo el control ). _"Con mucho gusto" _fue lo que le respondio K mirandolo de manera incitante, lo que alento al pelirrojo en seguir con su labor.

- Oigan...-el moreno interrumpio el silencio que abundaba en la cena-

- Mas vale que sea importante, hijo..

- Si, si ... emm .... ah! Si .. alguien sabe donde estan Hiro y Mr K??? o.o

- Uy!! Na no da .. tienes razon Tatsu-chan . Se perdieron cuando jugabamos a las escondidillas.. y de ahí que no se vieron mas o.o ...

- Tienes razon Ryuichi ...yo no he visto a Hiro .. y tenemos que ensayar esta noche ò.o ..- Shuichi hablaba con un tono de enojo-

- Deben estar jugando los dos solitos por ahí, no da o.o

- Y no se imaginan a que ... – extrañamente Ayami y Eiri dijeron lo mismo al unísono, lo que provoco que ambos se miraran extrañados y que los demás guardaran un silencio incomodo-

- Ehh ...

- Que....

Ninguno de los presentes podía articular algo coherente. Eiri siguió comiendo normalmente con su silencio habitual y Ayami hizo un comentario...

- Yo envie a K a revisar unas cosas que trajimos, tal vez Hiro lo fue a buscar y se quedaron platicando...

- O tal vez fue en busca de otra cosa... – dijo el rubio con un tono sarcástico en su voz mientras se llevaba comida a su boca-

- Cosa que te mueres por buscar tu ... – todos quedaron con sus ojos como platos, la mirada fría de Eiri recaía en la de Ayami, quien lo miraba de la misma manera. Se habia formado una especie de fria tension entre ambos.

Shuichi no sabia que decir.. solo miraba a Eiri y luego a Ayami .. ambos le parecian vagamente familiar, pero no tomo atención a su pensamiento..

- Me largo – el rubio príncipe se levanto enojado-

- A donde vas Eiri? – le pregunto su padre-

- A cualquier lugar... mientras que no los vea... – Eiri salio a toda marcha, dando un portazo cuando salio...-

- Emmm ... y donde estan Mr. K e Hiro?? u – todas las miradas se centraron furtivamente en Tatsuha- o.o .. Que??.. que dije???

La cena continuo sin pormenores, surgio el tema del campamento de los principes, lo que obligo a los reyes a retrasar su fiesta, por lo que estaria dispuesta a realizar a mas tardar el domingo siguiente... fecha que coincide con el cumpleaños de Shuichi, asi les daria tiempo para organizarla mejor y enviar las debidas invitaciones, servir las debidas comidas, etc..

- Y uds. Chicos... cuando se van de campamento? –pregunto el Rey Shindou-

- Este... no lo se tio... puedo decirle tio.. verdad??? o.o – Tatsuha lo miraba con carita suplicante-

- Eh... claro..si..jeje... por que no?- le respondio el rey mirandolo de manera extraña, como a la que se le mira un loco (NA Pobre Tatsu-chan v.v)

- Señor ... nos marcharemos mañana y estaremos dos dias como maximo – le dijo respetuosamente Ayami-

- Ayami .. que sucede?? ... siempre me has tenido respeto, pero este es mucho mas de lo habitual..

- Eh? .. ahh.. no.. jeje..disculpe, fue un arrebato en modo de disculpa por haber comenzado esa pelea con el Principe Eiri.

- Si me lo permite..princesa.. Mi hijo siempre ha sido asi...

- Pero de todas formas, me siento apenada..

- No te preocupes Ayami.. mi hermano es asi de loco ... tu sabes, yo soy el mas ubicado..- todos miraron a Tatsuha y sin prestarle

- Ehh..si ... Shuichi, quisiera hablar contigo después de la cena.. si?

- Eh? .. es decir...si ...claro...

- Uuuuyy!!....- Tatsuha se acerco a Shuichi y le susurro- pero sólo hablar, picaron..

- TATSUHA!!! .... –las mejillas del pelirrosa se tornaron rojas-

- Y quien ira al campamento??

- Yo se no da!! ... o.o ... Iremos Tatsu-chan, Ayami-chan, Hiro-chan, K-san no da...y claro!! ... sin olvidar a Kuma-chan - dijo alzando su conejito..-

- Solo uds cin...eh..seis??

- Si na no da..

- Y tu Shuichi?.. por que no vas?

- Porque no tengo ganas.. y supongo que tu padre, tendras que salir de palacio para los preparativos y no me gusta para nada que el palacio se quede al mando de Aizawa.

- De ese modo, esta bien...

- Y para que pregunto si Eiri va ..

- Obvio papito .. que creias?? Que Eiri iba a ir??

- De vez en cuando no es malo soñar �.�

- Entonces Shuichi y Eiri se quedaran en el palacio y se haran cargo..

- _"No puede ser.. me quedare solo con Yuki???" _Si padre... como tu quieras...

- Ahh...no te...no te rindes Hiro??

- Ahh ... claro que...claro que no.. – ambos se recostaron uno al lado del otro- ninguno de los dos hemos suplicado o gemido nuestros nombres... por lo tanto...

- Tendré que obligarte a que lo hagas – K se lanzo a devorar los labios del pelirrojo quien lo recibió con la misma pasión.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, quemándose, conociéndose, disfrutando de las caricias que se proporcionaban el uno al otro; sus labios se encontraban, sus caderas chocaban amabas ardiendo de deseo por mas contacto.

Luego de una batalla de besos, mordiscos, caricias y jadeos (NA. Estos estaban permitidos ù.u) ambos no aguantaban mas, su maldito orgullo no les dejaba expresarse como ellos querian, ambos necesitaban gemir, gritar el nombre del otro e incluso suplicar porque ambos sean solo uno...

- Hiro ... quie..quiero....quiero hacerte mio.. ahora, te necesito...

- Ahh.. K! ... – ya no importaba, esa apuesta ya no importaba mas... lo unico que importaba es que fueran solo uno- Te necesito en mi ... hazme tuyo ....

Lo siguiente que se podía apreciar bajo la tenue luz del candelabro, eran dos cuerpos desnudos, moviéndose a un rítmico vaivén el cual era acompañado con una tonada de salvajes pero suaves gemidos. K entraba y salia lentamente del cuerpo de Hiro, quien se arqueaba y estremecia con cada embestida que el rubio le proporcionaba, éste tomo su miembro para masajearlo al mismo ritmo de las embestidas... _"mas fuerte" _El pelirrojo jadeaba por el placer que le entregaba K, sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de un liquido blanco, al percatarse de esto, K dejo su labor en el miembro del muchacho para tomar su cintura, salio del cuerpo de Hiro haciéndolo virar, ahora estaban frente a frente.

Los ojos y la cara del pelirrojo brillaban bajo la tenue luz, el sudor cubría sus rostros, K tenia sus mechones de la frente mojados y su mirada denotaba una gran pasión. Reanudaron la penetración, pero esta vez fue Hiro quien la inicio, sentándose levemente en el miembro erguido de K, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, ninguno perdía su contacto visual.

El aumento del ritmo en las penetraciones que se provocaba el pelirrojo, le indicaron a K que estaba apunto de llegar a su orgasmo y el tampoco tardaría mucho en hacerlo, por lo que agarro de la cintura a Hiro y este a su vez abrazo fuertemente al rubio.

Una ultima penetración, una ultima embestida, Hiro se derramo entre los vientres de ambos, mordiendo el hombro del rubio, dejando una marca apreciable, mientras que segundos después K se vino dentro del pelirrojo.

El rubio cayo rendido de espaldas a la cama ... y encima de el cayo Hiro, ambos agitados, ambos sudorosos con un brillo especial en sus ojos. K invirtió la posición quedando encima de Hiro, salio de él para comenzar a besar sus labios, bajando por su cuello llegando a su vientre, el cual tenia restos del liquido; el rubio los lamió sensualmente, enviando choques eléctricos al pelirrojo quien se arqueaba con los mordiscos que ahora le proporcionaba.

- Por esta marca en mi hombro ... yo te dejo una en tu vientre, mi pelirrojo... – y asi acerco sus labios nuevamente a su vientre para hincar sus dientes y dejar una marca, al hacer esto, Hiro sintió un leve pinchazo lo que se transformo en placer.

- Ven aquí – le dijo haciéndole espacio en la cama para que el rubio se recostara a su lado, quien no lo dudo por ningun segundo- Al final...ambos perdimos... no?

- De que estas hablando?? .. si el que me dijo que no aguantaba mas fuiste tu... y ademas, tu me dijiste que te hiciera mio, ahora, ya....

- Claaro.. pero quien fue el que dijo "quiero hacerte mio" ¿? .. ah??

- Yo no fui ....

- Mmm �.�....

- Pero ya... ahora disfrutemos de lo que queda de la noche... – dijo atrapando sus labios y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso –

- Shuichi .... quería hablar contigo una cosa muy importante....

- Eh..que sucede.. Ayami??? Te sientes bien?? Te preocupa algo??

- Si ..... el que me preocupa eres tu...

- O.O .. yo?? .. que....que pasa conmigo??

- Shuichi .. te he estado observando ... y hay algo diferente en ti ... – dijo sentándose en una banca en los jardines del palacio y haciéndole señas para que Shuichi hiciera lo mismo- Ya no eres el mismo ...

- Esto.. yo.. no se que decirte, Ayami .. de verdad... no se de que cambios me hablas...

- Shuichi, no tienes por que ocultar lo que sientes... – Shuichi abrió sus ojos sorprendido – Yo te quiero .. y tu también me quieres... Pero, no nos queremos de la misma forma y sinceramente... yo ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por ti ...

- Ayami.. yo ....

- Dejame continuar..... Shuichi .... para ser honestos, no estoy enamorada de ti .. y tu tampoco estas enamorado de mi .. o me equivoco??

- oo ... Yo .... este... –bajo su cabeza apenado –

- Y esa persona de la que estas enamorado .. es.. el principe Eiri ... verdad??? – Ayami tenia un sonrisa tierna y sincera en su rostro –

- Oo ....

- No te preocupes... es lo de menos.. y por esa razon queria hablar contigo .... Shuichi, yo te puedo ayudar con Eiri .. si es que tu me lo permites claro...

- Y como piensas hacerlo???

- Dejalo todo en mis manos Shu-chan o...

- Gracias...creo... pero que vamos a ...

- Shu-chan ... .... aparte de lo de Eiri .. de nuestro compromiso quería hablar también ...

- Te escucho ...

- Nuestro compromiso se anulara ....

- Que??!!! .. pero..tu estas loca??!!.. que dira mi padre....

- Es lo de menos .. no importa, yo le invento cualquier cosa y ya... pero, solo lo sabrá tu padre, tu y yo ....

- Hiro?? .... Hiro puede saberlo??

- Si te hace feliz o ... sip...

- Ok, Gracias.... pero, como es eso que solo lo sabremos los cuatro?? , por que los otros no??

- Jejejej ... por que los otros... son parte de mi plan....

Continuara

Hola!!! ... al fin!!! TT después de tanto tiempo he podido actualizar este fic que me tenia con los pelos de punta!!! Disculpen la demora!!!!! ... pero, no habia podido terminarlo u.u .... (GraviGirl siente miradas asesinas) .. diganme que les ha a parecido este capitulo?? ... que se traera Ayami?? ...Que creen que haga??? .... Muchas cosas mas se averiguaran en los proximos capitulos...

Y lo otro.. quiero REVIEWS!!!! ... gracias!


	6. Capitulo VI

_**Journey to the Past**_

Capitulo VI

_- Ok, Gracias.... pero, como es eso que solo lo sabremos los cuatro?? , por que los demas no??_

_- Jejejej ... por que los demas... son parte de mi plan...._

El día del campamento había llegado, los príncipes se preparaban en los establos con mucho entusiasmo, estaban todos ahí a excepción de Hiro y K .. quienes aun seguian jugando a las "escondidillas" como decia Ryu-chan ...

- Cuanto crees que se demoren?? – decia Tatsuha apoyando los codos en sus rodillas - Ya tendriamos que haber partido hace media hora uu .....

- Jejeje ... nnU .. Tatsuha, a ti nadie te molesta cuando juegas a las "escondidillas" ... ¬¬U o me equivoco??

- o.o ... eh?? ... jijiji – el moreno hace una mueca un poco extraña – Nadie me molesta.. porque el que lo hace... no tiene mas remedio que jugar... muajajaja.....

- ¬¬U no tienes remedio u.u .... – Ayami continuaba alistando su caballo cuando divisa junto a Ryuichi una gran nube de polvo, mientras que Tatsuha seguia perdido en su mundo- Hasta por fin llegan ....

- Sentimos mucho el retraso .... Ayami ....

- Oh! Princesa Ayami .... disculpeme por la tardanza.... pero, ud sabe... jugar cansa

- K!! .... – Hiro se habia tornado de todos colores –

- No me quiero enterar de los detalles ..... asi que....

- Yo si!!! ... yo si quiero enterarme... di que siiii o .... – Ayami solo atino a poner los ojos como platos y tomar a Ryuichi de la mano ... mientras que Tatsuha recibia un coscorrón de parte de Hiro...- Por que hiciste eso?? ; ;

- Porque... no es de tu incumbencia ¬¬

- Bueno.. , vayámonos por favor... K, Hiro ... me tome la libertad de alistar sus caballos... sabia que se iban a demorar...

- Gra..gracias....

- Thanks! nn

- Yo quiero irme ya! Na no da o.o ...

- De acuerdo Ryu-chan ... adelantémonos nosotros... ya que esos tres tendran un tema ... subidito de temperatura....  
- Uy!! .. tendran fiebre na no da??? o.o

- Jajaj .. siii Ryu-chan .... fiebre...

Sus labios recorrian su torso desnudo, mientras que sus piernas se entrelazaban a la cintura de su amante; sus uñas arañaban la espalda del otro dejando leves marcas de pasion ... Fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual degusto en todo su esplendor excitandolo aun mas de lo que estaba. Subio nuevamente apegado a su cuerpo, lo que le provoco choques electricos al sentir su miembro restregarse con el suyo propio ... llego a sus labios, los mordisqueo antes de besarlos ... para luego susurrar.....

- Shuichi... hijo?? ... estas despierto??? ......

- Mmm ¿?? .... que... si, si...pasa.... – decia aun somnoliento el joven principe –

- Pues venia a decirte que ya nos vamos .....  
- Aja.. aja.....

- Y a recordarte que estaremos fuera por dos dias...

- Si.... si...lo se.... – el pelirrosa le contestaba a su padre boca a bajo –

- Y que el principe Eiri y tu ... estaran a cargo del palacio...

- Sii...sii.... – hizo un leve movimiento lo que lo hizo quedar de espaldas –

- Y... date una ducha fria.. hijo...por favor...

- Si..si.....Que?!!! OO .... – miro fijamente a su padre, quien le dirigia la mirada a un "bulto" que se podia distinguir entre las sabanas – Kyyaa!!!!! OO .... – Shuichi tomo cualquier cosa al alcance de su mano para poder tapar ese "bulto" – Gomen .. gomen nasai, padre....

- Jejejeje...no te preocupes hijo...es normal .... pero, trata de que no se repita tan seguido .... dos dias.. adios...

- A...adios.... padre....

Ya en la ducha....

- _Maldición .... como es que me fue a ocurrir esto??? ..... que vergüenza!! ... ademas, justo mi padre ... Pero ... que sueño tan especial_ – el pelirosa recordaba su sueño mientras que el agua caia en total libertad delineando todo su cuerpo – _Nunca me habia pasado ... pero es que ... ¬ ... oohh.. rayos!! ... _ Ni en mis sueños puede decirme lo mas importante ¬¬ ... Pero ... sus labios.... sus caricias.... – de repente, el joven comienza a sentir que su temperatura va en aumento, pero no le toma importancia hasta que el jabon que sostenia en su mano se le cae ... y al mirar hacia abajo.... – Kyyyaa!!!!! – un grito de frustración se escucho por todo el palacio haciendo temblar las finas copas y cristalerías que se encontraban en la cocina, recorriendo los pasillos, retumbando en la biblioteca.. donde se encontraba el principe Eiri ... quien solo limito a virar sus ojos y hacer un claro gesto de desaprobación, para continuar con su interesante lectura, "Torturas y Deleites del siglo XVI" ( NA/ ó.ò me preocupa seriamente este principe....)

En la habitación del principe.....

- Esto es frustrante u.u .... tengo que tratar de controlar mis pasiones ò.o .. Pero... es que con tan solo recordar ese sueño ... se me sube la ....

­- Principe Shuichi¿?? ..... – una sirvienta lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta-

- o.O .... Ehh...si?? ... – tratando de vestirse lo mas rapido posible y tratar de ocultar su "problema" ....

- Disculpe que lo moleste ..... pero, el desayuno ya esta servido .. y debo hacer limpieza en su cuarto ....

- No hay problema! nn –dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe asustando a la chica- adelante ....

- Si... principe.... ooU – la muchacha solo se limito a observar como Shuichi caminaba "extrañamente" con un .... ¿cojin? ..... delante de si mismo ... tratando de ocultar algo ....– El joven Shuichi se esta comportando de una manera demasiado .. extraña ...

Después de mas de una hora de estar rondando..... nuestros acampantes se encuentran en la situacion mas difícil .... escoger el sitio donde quedarse ....

- Este me parece un lugar peeeeerfecto para acampar......

­- No Tatsuha .... es demasiado ... humedo.... – le respondio Ayami-

Luego de dos minutos...

- Este?? ... – el moreno preguntaba con un deje de esperanza-

­- Demasiado seco ¬.¬U .... – contesto Hiro –

Luego de 5 .....

- Este?? ... ¬.¬ – ya hastiado de preguntar dos veces lo mismo -

­- Demasiado "fru-fru" .. – contesto K, a quien todos quedaron mirando como diciendo "a que rayos te refieres" –

- Y este na no da??? ..... nn

­- Perfecto!! ... Ryuichi ... esta genial ....

- Es un lugar entre calido y frio ... muy bien hecho Ryuichi...

- Mmm ... is good ....

- Claro!! ... yo que me esfuerzo por preguntar y canso mi bella voz ... no me hacen caso ... y mientras que my honey pregunta... todos responden!!! ... a veces siento que no me hacen caso ni en bajada --.....- en ciertos terminos ... nadie .. tomo en cuenta lo que dijo el moreno...- Oigan!!! Que les estoy hablando!!! ¬.¬

- Eh?? .. dijiste algo..Tatsuha??? – preguntaba Ayami –

- o.O ... ---- ... no ... nada.....

- Me parecio oirte decir algo ... pero si tu lo dices...

- Esto es inaudito ... ..

- Oye.. pelirrojo ... que te parece si buscamos leña?? – picaramente se le acerco el rubio por detrás.. quien al contacto dio un salto –

- Por..Por que mejor no invitas a Ryuichi-san???

- Es que... tu sabes que leña es la que me gusta a mi ...

- Vamos, Hiro .. que te cuesta acompañarlo?? ... Ryuchi quiere aprender a armar carpas ... y es un bueno momento para hacerlo ...

- Si quieren yo voy con uds ... – un animado Tatsuha con una expresión .... ô.o morbosa en el rostro se les presento por delante- puedo buscar toda la leña que quieras K ... aajajaja...ajjaja.....

- Ni lo sueñes.... Tatsu-chan ... tu te me quedas aquí por que tienes que pescar ... – Ayami lo habia tomado del cuello de su ropaje, arrastrandolo para dejar a K e Hiro en paz... –

- Pero.. yo queria ir a buscar leeeñaaaa ; ; ....

- Y tu te crees que naci ayer?? ¬.¬

- Noo .. naciste hace dieciséis años al igual que yo .... nn ....

- Chistosito … ¬¬U.... En fin, Hiro, K .... que no se les haga tarde... esta bien?? .. y no se entretengan en nada mas ...

- Y no podemos entretenernos por un ratito??? – K puso unos ojitos de cordero degollado-

- No ... por que te tardas demasiado... Tengo una mejor idea.... K .... yo te acompaño ... necesito hablar contigo ...

- A la orden, mi princesa....

- Aya-chan .. no sabes de la que me has salvado .. gracias!!

- Hiro .. solo esta vez te salvo por que es necesario que hable con K .... a la otra, no podre hacer nada....

- Entonces no me envies con el ¬.¬

- Es como si le tuvieras miedo ....

- No lo conoces!! ....

- Llevo mis 16 años con el .... y me dices que no lo conozco??? ..... K es mi sombra ... u.u ... y a veces, exaspera... Pero..es un amor!!!

-Si tu lo dices....

- Vamos K!!..... cuando regrese.. quiero las carpas listas.... y los peces ya pescados – una mirada fulminante cayo en Tatsuha, quien atino a correr rio abajo-

- La li oh!!! o ... –dijo Shuichi entrando animadamente al comedor, luego de que su "situacion" se calmo- ... eto ... ..u .. de veras que todos se fueron nnU ....

- Si seras baka ... ¬¬ ... recuerda que solo estamos tu y yo dentro del palacio ... – le dijo una fria voz a sus espaldas ... esa voz era de...-

- Yu..Yuki.... muy buenos dias nn – el pelirrosa lo saludo con su habitual animo y sonrisa- como dormiste?? .. descansaste bien??

- Pues .... creo que no te importa ...... si me disculpas, tengo hambre ... y quiero desayunar tranquilo.... ya que interrumpieron mi lectura abrupta y escandalosamente...

- Jejej ... esta bien nn .. pero .. quien fue el desubicado o la desubicada que te interrumpio???

- ¬¬ ... Tu ....

- Oo .... oh.. ya veo... gomen nasai ..

Eiri tan solo se limito a pasar despectivamente por el lado del muchacho para luego tomar asiento y comenzar a disfrutar de su desayuno parsimoniosamente bajo la atenta mirada de Shuichi ... quien lo comenzo a imitar.

De la mente del pelirrosa no podian dejar de emanar pensamientos asi como "Estare solo con Yuki" .. "El palacio es para nosotros dos" ... "Solos por dos dias" ....y otros cuantos mas ... Eiri no le habia tomado atención al muchacho que tenia enfrente, pero cuando se delimito a "hecharle" una mirada, la comida que recien se habia hechado a la boca se le cayo de ella; ahí estaba Shuichi riendo escandalosamente con una cara de "hentai" por asi decirlo ... lo que hizo que al frio principe se le acabaran las ganas de desayunar donde estaba "ese" baka ......

- No quiero saber en que estaras pensando ahora .... pero, prefiero comer en otra parte donde no pueda ver tu cara en estas condiciones – y ni mas ni menos, el rubio se levanto de la mesa recogiendo su taza de café con unos pequeños bocadillos y se dirigio a la terraza del palacio ... donde podria terminar de desayunar tranquilamente .. o al menos, eso creia -

- Jaaaajajajajaj.... jaja.. ja.... eehh ... o.o .. Yuki?? – el joven principe buscaba a su "acompañante" , pero .. no encontro nada.... ni a nadie – Aish!! ... YUUUKIIII!!!! ... por que me dejas aquí??!!! – el pelirosa salio a todo lo que daban sus pies en busca del rubio que lo habia dejado "tirado" en el comedor ... –YUKI!!!!

El rubio, que tranquilamente bebia de su taza de café, comienza a sentir un leve temblor .... dejo todo en orden, puso la taza encima de la mesita, acomodo los pasteles, dejo su libro en la mesita, se levanto ... movio la silla en la que estaba sentado bien lejos de la dichosa mesita... tomo asiento y comenzo a hacer su propia cuenta regresiva...

- cinco .... cuatro.... tres... tres y medio ... dos... uno y tres cuartos....

- Yuki!!!! - una "bolita" rosa, se colgo a su cuello, haciendole perder el equilibrio en la silla...-

- Que eres idiota o te haces?? .. cuidado que me tiras! ... – dijo friamente el principe Eiri parandose bruscamente de la silla – Que diablos quieres ahora...

- Gomen..Yuki ... pero... queria estar contigo .... y .. ya veo que tu no ... – sus cristalinos ojos violetas comenzaron a nublarse. Lo que luego sintio fue una fria mano que lo tomo de su menton, haciendo levantar su rostro para luego sentir como la otra mano borraba las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de esas bellas orbes.. – Yuki....

Su frase quedo cortada por el contacto de los labios del rubio con los suyos.... Un dulce y suave beso que este le dio como diciendole "perdon" ... pero que de su propia boca y voz jamas saldria ... Shuichi podia sentir el sabor a café mezclado con el sabor de la boca de Eiri, quien profundizo aun mas el beso introduciendo su lengua abruptamente en la humeda cavidad del pequeño, el cual solo se limitaba a corresponder el beso con la misma pasion que su interlocutor le emanaba ....

Fue Eiri quien corto el beso..... para luego retirarse sin decir nada y sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando a Shuichi en su "mundo de ensueño"....

El pelirosa sin salir de su asombro atino a darse vuelta, pero ... el principe Eiri ...ya no estaba .... _"Yuki ... me.... me besaste...."_ .... decia rozándose sus labios con la yema de sus dedos....

- KKYYAAA!!!! XD ...... – el joven moreno saltaba de un lado a otro por la alegria que ese beso le habia provocado – si me quiere, si me quiere, si me quiere – se repetia una y otra vez , tratando de auto-convencerse asi mismo de que era real – eto ... o.o .... mejor no cantes victoria antes de momento Shuichi ..... u.u aun no conoces completamente a ese principe... pero.... ¬ ...es inútil decir que no lo amo .... – y el principe se fue dando saltitos hacia el patio central del palacio, seguido por el perro de Eiri -

- Y ves .... eso quiero hacer ... es por eso que termine con Shuichi .... – decia la princesa Ayami recogiendo leños para la fogata que prenderian esa noche -

- Que quieres que te diga ... princesa ..... – le respondio K, haciendo la misma labor que la joven – Es algo arriesgado, pero ... ten por seguro que te ayudare ..... no dudes en pedirme lo que sea... Tu sabes que yo soy un as para estas cosas....

- Muchas gracias K nn ......

- No hay de que .....

- Eh ... princesa Ayami?? ....

- Dime, K .....

- Y que piensa hacer con el "otro" plan que tenia?? ...... – le dijo a la muchacha enfocandola en sus ojos azules –

- Te refieres al de decirles quien ... – dijo recogiendo el ultimo leño para dirigirse al campamento con K a su lado -

- Exacto ... a ese mismo ..... – la mirada del rubio protector de la joven era un tanto inquisidora -

- Jejejeje ... ese aun no puedo llevarlo a cabo, K .... debo terminar mis otros planes primero ... Ya que debo dejar todo arreglado ... todo en orden ... me entiendes??

- Si ... te entiendo perfectamente... y dime otra cosa....

- Si?? ....

- Que haras con ....

- Aya-chan!!!! – a lo lejos se veia una cabecita de un color verdoso que le hacia señas- Tatsu-chan pesco varios pececitos .... y dijo que todos los pesco por ti, no da!! nn

- Esta conversación queda pendiente... princesa....

- Como tu digas , K ... – se dio vuelta para recibir a Ryuichi, quien corria en su búsqueda- Que bien Ryu-chan!! nn ... asi Tatsuha no tendra que ser castigado por no cumplir con sus deberes ....

- Hai!! ... porque si tu lo castigabas ... el no iba a poder jugar conmigo, no da o.o ...

- Pero ya ves que si cumplio ... nn ... y Ryuichi .. aprendiste a armar las carpas??

- Hai! nn ... Hiro-san se enredo en una de las carpas, por lo que tuve que armar las demas yo solito, y quedaron muy bien .... – el muchacho de un momento a otro cambio su expresión, transformando su actitud a una mas adulta – Creo que Hiro seguia pensando en lo que hizo con K ... al parecer lo dejo alucinando y bastante desconcentrado....

- Jejeje ... ayyy, Ryuichi ... tu quedarias de la misma forma si hubiese sido tu primera vez con K .....

- Primera vez con K, en que no da?? – y tal como cambio, el pequeño Ryu-chan volvio a ser el mismo –

- En nada, Ryu-chan .. en nada ... nn ....

- Aaaahhgg!!! ........

- K!! ... – Ayami corrio a ver lo que le sucedia a su protector, ya que este habia lanzado un gran grito de dolor – que te ocurrio?? ..

- No es nada...solo ... me doble el pie ... pero, solo fue una torcedura,... No problem – dijo parandose como si nada ocultando el dolor que sentia – Estoy bien .. de verdad.. no es na... – pero al dar un paso, volvio a caer-

- K ....no te puedes mover.... Hiro!! .. Tatsuha!! .. vengan a ayudarme por favor!! ....

- Que sucede??.......  
- Que paso? ....

- K se torcio el pie ... y creo que debe de tener alguna lesion para que no pueda caminar ....

- Princesa, de verdad... no te preocupes.... es solo por un momento ...

- Silencio! .... chicos... llevenlo a una carpa ... y recuestenlo ... yo ire a buscar agua....

- Como digas, Aya-chan nn ....

- Hiro .. quiero que te quedes con el en la carpa...

- De acuerdo ...

- Uyy!!! ... solo espero que no hagan nada malo una vez hay adentro ustedes dos ... pillines picarones....

- Tatsuha..cierra la boca.... ¬¬

- No es mala idea, principe Tatsuha... se lo agradezco mucho ...

- K... solo llamame Tatsuha nn

- O.K .... gracias por la idea....

- Dios... ayudame a soportar a estos dos durante nuestro campamento.... – Hiro le rogaba al cielo porque le diera fuerzas – Eyy!!! .. que estas tocando ... ¬¬ - dijo mirando de una forma asesina a Tatsuha -

- No me mires asi .. que yo no he hecho nada... tengo las dos manos ocupadas por este grandote....

- Entonces..... fue....

- That's right! ....

- Ayami!!!!

- Aquí vamos ... uu.. .K!!! que le hiciste a Hiro!!

La mañana transcurrio sin pormenores. Después de la escena del beso, cada uno se habia ido por su lado; Eiri retorno a la biblioteca a continuar con su lectura... en la cual avanzo mas de lo que habia esperado, puesto que no fue molestado en ningun momento .. y si era molestado, solo dirigía una mirada fria y de pocos amigos a quien lo hacia y esa persona desistia en hacer lo que iba a hacer, definitivamente a ese principe nadie se le atrevia a enfrentar uu... ((N/A: necesita seriamente ordenar sus prioridades ò.o))

Por otro lado, Shuichi ... se habia dirigido a los jardines principales del palacio, como todas las mañanas los recorrio conociendo todos los atajos, seguido por el perro de Eiri, Rex ... ellos dos se habian hecho muy buenos amigos. El pelirosa tambien habia entrado al laberinto, llegando a la parte central donde recordó su encuentro con el principe. Al principio se sintio en las nubes, sonrojado ... recordando lo que ahí habia pasado .. pero su expresión cambio a una de frustración cuando se acordo de cómo el principe Yuki lo habia dejado con las ganas para.. ejem... "algo mas" .... y salio con la misma cara que tuvo en ese momento de ahí ...

Shuichi iba caminando tranquilamente de vuelta al palacio, la mañana se le habia pasado volando y ya era hora de ir a almorzar. Seguia su camino ensimismado en lo que queria de almuerzo ... cuando escucho un .. gemido?? Se dirigio hacia unos arbustos que era de donde provenia ese "ruido" y lo que vio lo dejo atonito ... ahí estaba Aizawa, el guardia principal del palacio auto-satisfaciéndose ((N/A: vamos que se entiende lo que hacia ¬¬U)) mientras que gemia debil y fuertemente a la vez; Shuichi lo iba a interrumpir, pero cuando escucho su nombre salir de esos labios ... su cuerpo se paralizo ... habria escuchado bien??... no, no puede ser ... es que... noo! .. como es posible .... habia escuchado claramente _"Seras mio .. por las buenas o por las malas .. seras mio Shuichi ..."_

El pelirosa comenzo a retroceder lentamente, para que Aizawa no se diera cuenta de su presencia ... cuando ya estuvo demasiado lejos de aquel sitio se dirigio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta el palacio. Paso por el lado de los jardineros, sirvientas, mayordomos y entre otro personal como alma que lleva el diablo para luego entrar a su habitación y tirarse en su cama.

- Principe Shuichi, se encuentra usted bien?? .... – le preguntaba una de las sirvientas que llevaba mas años en el palacio, habia criado al joven principe como a su nieto y de esa forma lo queria – Necesita algo??

- Estoy bien ... solo .... quiero estar solo .... pero .... traiganme la comida a mi habitación, por favor – la voz del joven se escuchaba demasiado agitada ... aparte por haber corrido y por otro lado, al haber escuchado "eso" ... de la persona que justamente, no era de su agrado-

- Como usted ordene, principe ... pero .. enserio esta bien?? ... es que, me preocupo por usted ...

- No te preocupes ... Nori-chan .... estoy bien ...

- De acuerdo ..... – y la señora se dirigio a la cocina del palacio para el pedido del principe-

Al llegar a la cocina, el almuerzo ya estaba listo ((N/A: Es un palacio ¬¬U... todo tiene que estar a la orden del dia!)) Por lo que Nori conociendo los gustos del muchacho tomo de todo un poco .... Cuando ya estaba la bandeja de Shuichi lista, se aparecio en la cocina el principe Eiri.

- Principe Eiri – recibio una reverencia de todos los presentes, y el rubio solo respondio cortésmente con un movimiento de cabeza – enseguida le sirvo su almuerzo ...

- Que le sucedió al principe Shuichi?? – pregunto cabalmente sin vacilar –

- Sinceramente .. no lo sabemos, Señor.... solo lo vimos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y se encerro en su habitación .... por esa razon le llevare su almuerzo...

- Ya veo .... no se preocupe .... yo se lo llevare .... – dicho y hecho, tomo la bandeja de los brazos de Nori, se dio media vuelta y se marcho-

- Gracias ... Señor .. su almuerzo tambien se lo llevo a la habitación del principe??

- No .. yo no comere, no tengo apetito ... gracias ....

- Como usted diga ...

Eiri se dirigia sin mucha prisa a la habitación del pelirrosa .. por el camino se iba preguntando que le habra pasado a ese _baka_ para que haya reaccionado de esa manera. No lo queria admitir ... pero se habia preocupado por el al verlo correr de esa manera ... y no fue la forma en que corria ... si no que se habia preocupado por la expresión en su rostro...

Flash Back

Eiri salia por fin!! .. después de unas 4 horas de la biblioteca ... necesitaba estirar las piernas por lo que, suponiendo que ya era de almorzar, se dirigia hacia el comedor ... pero alguien interrumpio su camino abruptamente ....

- Pero que demonios ... fijate por donde vas! – le dijo friamente al pelirosa que habia chocado con el sin darse cuenta y que casi se cae por el impacto, pero con los reflejos de Eiri .. logro agarrarlo. El principe Shuichi solo levanto su cabeza y le dijo _"lo siento" _, sus ojos tenian una expresión de panico ... estaba temblando y esto a Eiri lo asusto ... tanto que el rubio dejo su frialdad aun lado y solto al pelirosa, quien siguio su camino a su habitación. Eiri lo habia seguido con la mirada .... – "_Algo le paso...."_

Fin Flash Back

Sin darse cuenta, Eiri ya habia llegado a la habitación del pelirosa ... toco para entrar sin decir una palabra

- Adelante ... – dijo sin animos el chico, que ya no estaba en su cama, si no que ahora estaba en el gran ventanal de su habitación – deja el almuerzo en la mesa, por favor Nori ... y .. cierra la puerta con llave cuando salgas.... quiero estar solo– hablaba con un notorio cambio en su voz pero, por ningun momento se daba vuelta -

Yuki por su parte, hacia todo lo que el muchacho le decia ... dejo el almuerzo en la mesa, luego se dirigió a la puerta, la abrio y luego la cerro asegurandola, como le dijo Shuichi, con llave ... Pero hubo algo que Eiri no hizo ... dejar a Shuichi solo ...

Fue silenciosamente hasta donde estaba el pelirosa ... para luego pararse a su lado ...

- Que te paso? .... – le dijo con un tono que no era propio de el ... -

- Que? .. Yu..Yuki .... pero... que haces aquí?? ....

- No me has respondido ... que te paso? ... – el rubio seguia preguntandole al pequeño, pero en ningun momento le dirigia la mirada-

- Nada .... solo ..... nada, no tiene importancia ....

- Shuichi ... – habia pronunciado su nombre con una calidez que hizo estremecer al pelirosa- no me engañas ... aunque no te conozca bien .. se que algo te sucedió .... Pero .. como prefieres estar solo .. me voy ... – se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero una timida y suave mano lo detuvo –

- No .... no te vayas ..... quedate conmigo ... – el pelirosa no soporto mas, se aferro a la cintura del rubio y hundio su rostro en la espalda de este, comenzo a llorar. Eiri se dio media vuelta para abrazar al pequeño, se le partia el alma verlo asi, no soportaba verlo llorar-

- Ya.. tranquilo, no me ire.. me quedare contigo .... pero, cuentame.. que te sucedió..que te hicieron?

- Yuki ... es...es horrible....

- Dime .... – Eiri llevo a Shuichi para que se sentara en su cama y asi conversar comodamente mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas ((N/A: Claro ... y yo naci ayer ¬¬U ... sii pues, se van a poner a conversar no mas)) ... Shuichi comenzo con su relato ... –

- Bueno .. ves que después de... de.... – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo –

- Del beso que te di ... ¿?

- Si ... tu te fuiste por tu lado .. y yo me fui por el mio... pues bueno, como todos los dias recorri el palacio completo .. los jardines e incluso los laberintos .. cuando ya me di cuenta, mi estomago me estaba pidiendo comida. . jeje – Shuichi habia sonreido, eso ya le hacia sentir bien al rubio que asentia mientras el pelirosa hablaba- Y .. venia camino al palacio, cuando esucho un ... un ...

- Un que, Shuichi??

- Un gemido ....

- Un gemido?? ...

- Si, un gemido ... la cosa es que... queria saber que pasaba ... y detrás de unos arbustos estaba....estaba .... – sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente –

- Quien estaba Shuichi?? .....

- Estaba Aizawa ... – Eiri lo miro como preguntando "quien" .... – Aizawa .. ese guardia principal del palacio que me estaba haciendo problemas la otra vez...

- Ah ... y... que hizo?

- Se estaba .... eto ... --

- Masturbando?? .....

- YUKI!!! ... hay maneras mas sutiles de decirlo, sabes?? ¬¬ .. .se estaba, auto-satisfaciendo ...

- Como digas... pero .. que es lo terrible que te tiene asi?? No me digas que te invito a hacerlo....

- No bromees, si? .. me siento muy mal .... sobre todo por lo que le escuche decir ... – Yuki paro en seco con sus bromas y miro a Shuichi un poco preocupado –

- Y ....que le escuchaste....

- Dijo .... el... dijo .... – comenzo a hundir su cara nuevamente, pero ahora en el pecho del escritor –

- Shuichi ... que diablos te dijo ese?? ... – ya comenzaba a exasperarse –

- Dijo que ....me iba a hacer suyo ... a las buenas o a las malas .. me iba a hacer suyo .... – Eiri no pudo evitar hacer un claro gesto de asombro ... querian adueñarse de SU Shuichi?? ...- Y obviamente .. yo a ese tipo lo detesto! ... y si no quiero hacerlo a las buenas.. las malas quedan en que me va a ....

- Ya.. ya, Shuichi .. no pienses en eso .. baka .... ten por seguro que no dejare que nada te pase .. – le acariciaba su rosada cabecita- Tienes que recordar que tu eres mio ... solo mio .... entiendes? – tomo el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos para luego besar esos sonrosados labios –

- Si..Yuki ... pero .... tengo miedo .... no quiero que me ...

- Shhh ... no digas nada .... – le dijo recostándolo en la cama – hare que olvides a ese imbecil que lo unico que hizo fue atormentarte ....

- Pero .. Yuki .. y si entra alguien ....

- Tu crees que yo soy tonto?? .... cerre la puerta con llave... como tu dijiste – un notable brillo de pasion y lujuria iluminaron los ojos del rubio – te tengo solo para mi esta tarde .. y nadie lo va a impedir ...

-Ohh .. Yuki .....

((N/A: Ven que no iban a conversar solamente!! .. no voy a conocer a Eiri yo ¬.¬U))

Yuki besaba los labios del pequeño que tenia debajo suyo con gran parsimonia .. tenian toda la tarde para ellos solos, y no la iba a desaprovechar ...

Mientras que Yuki se mantenia ocupado en los labios de Shuichi, este por su parte desabrochaba la camisa del rubio con torpeza, para luego recorrer su torso con sus manos dandole leves choques electricos al escritor. Este no se hizo esperar e imito la accion del pelirosa mientras bajaba por el cuello dejando besos furtivos. A medida que avanzaba fue descendiendo por su torso ahora desnudo lamiendo y degustando cada pedacito de piel que se habia aprendido de memoria la primera vez que lo hizo suyo... Asi era.. Shuichi era suyo, solo suyo .. y nadie iba a cambiar eso, nadie.. ni siquiera ese tal Aizawa ...

- Ahh.. Yuki...

Un gemido de Shuichi lo saco de sus cavilaciones para volver a sus labios, dirigiendo sus manos a la hebilla del pantalón la cual desato sin problemas. Metio una mano dentro acariciando la fina piel de sus piernas, rozando levemente la entrepierna del moreno quien volvio gemir al contacto; como Eiri lo había supuesto, Shuichi ya estaba excitado y eso se lo decia su miembro, quien clamaba por salir de ese encierro ... Inconscientemente el pelirosa llevo sus manos a las de Eiri e hizo que el rubio le quitara sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, dejando a éste con la belleza personificada: la desnudez de su amante.

Definitivamente Shuichi era un angel .. o al menos eso creia ver Eiri en su totalidad, las mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos abiertos mirandolo con una dulzura enorme ... respirando agitadamente, gimiendo su nombre de vez en cuando y con unas gotas de sudor que ya se hacian presentes en el rostro del moreno.. absolutamente hermoso .... Yuki se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a la mesa donde habia dejado la bandeja, tomo la botella de vino que habia en ella ((N/A: Nori le habia puesto juguito .. pero como Eiri tenia en claro lo que iba a hacer nn no le costo nada cambiar la botella XD))..

- Haremos... algo entretenido ... – dijo sacandose su camisa – Date vuelta ...

­- Pero .. Yuki .. tan.. pronto?? – le pregunto el pelirosa fuertemente sonrojado-

- No seas impaciente.. baka ... que aun queda muuucho por recorrer para llegar a ese momento .. y ahora, date vuelta y no mires...

- Ha..Hai ... – Shuichi quedo boca abajo sin saber que iba a hacer Eiri ... eso si que esa situacion lo excitaba aun mas-

Eiri tenia una hermosa vision de su angel, que ahora estaba boca abajo esperando por lo que fuera que iba a hacer .... El rubio se acerco a la cama y se subio en ella nuevamente. Shuichi se sobresalto cuando sintio la tibia y humeda lengua de Yuki subir juguetonamente por su pierna derecha ... para llegar a sus nalgas las cuales pícaramente mordio y continuar con su camino en la espalda del chico; Le daba leves mordiscos que hacian que de su boca salieran pequeños gemidos y que se arqueara en repetidas ocasiones ...

Eiri se subio arriba de Shuichi, rozando su miembro, que seguia atrapado dentro de sus pantalones, con su trasero ... su lengua llego a la oreja del moreno donde el rubio le susurro dulces palabras al oido que hicieron que Shuichi se sonrojara al maximo, para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja ...

Lo siguiente que Shuichi sintio, fue un frio liquido recorrer su espalda desde su cuello hasta su cintura que se esparcia por todo lugar .... para luego sentir como la lengua de su amante "limpiaba" aquel embriagador liquido que resultaba aun mas fascinante el estar bebiendolo de su koi ...

- Ahh .. Yuki ....

El pelirosa se arqueo al sentir como la lengua del rubio buscaba una gota juguetona que se habia ido a su cintura, haciendole girar quedando boca arriba ahora ... Eiri le dio un pequeño sorbo a la botella reteniendo el liquido en su boca para luego besar a Shuichi y degustar el sabor del vino con el sabor de la boca del moreno ... Delicioso .. un verdadero estimulante ... En un momento de debilidad, Shuichi se poso arriba de Eiri, para sentarse en su cintura y dirigir sus labios al cuello del rubio, el cual disfruto mordisqueando levemente accion que hacia gemir a Yuki, pero que inútilmente trataba de reprimir ...

- No te resistas....... ahh.. Yuki ....

- Ca..callate.... y...sigue....

- Como tu digas....

Esta vez fue Shuichi quien tomo la iniciativa ... se levanto de encima de Eiri y se dirigio a la mesita ... sacando el posillo de frutillas con crema que le habian enviado como postre... Volvio a sentarse en la cintura del rubio, quien lo miraba expectante para ver que se le ocurriria al pelirrosa... lo que hizo, lo dejo atonito ... Shuichi habia untado una frutilla en crema ... pasandola por los labios de Yuki, dejando el rastro de crema en ellos ... siguio con la misma frutilla untandolo nuevamente en crema para seguir por su cuello, sus pezones, su torso, su vientre y terminar en su ombligo .. que fue donde dejo la dichosa frutilla ...

Eiri se estaba excitando al maximo, su miembro le clamaba a gritos sacarlo de ese encierro ... Shuichi se dio cuenta, asi que "inocentemente" rozó su trasero con el miembro del escritor y un gemido lo bastante audible se escucho en la habitación ...

- Deja de jugar que...

- Shh ... Yuki .. no hables que se corre la crema....

El moreno inicio la tarea de quitar la crema que habia puesto en el cuerpo de Eiri dejando su camino marcado ... lamio sus labios sin llegar a besarlos, pero por un gruñido que el rubio lanzo, le dio un dulce beso.. siguio por su cuello lamiendo y mordisqueándolo .. paso a sus pezones los cuales succionó quitándole la crema ... y continuo por su torso y vientre.. para acabar quitando con sus dientes la frutilla que tantos "problemas" le estaba causando al rubio. Shuichi sosteniendo aun la frutilla en su boca .. subio a los labios de Eiri quien sin aguantar mas lo beso intensamente sintiendo el sabor de la frutilla en sus bocas y luchando con quien se quedaba con esta ... Mientras luchaban por el control de la frutilla cambiaron de posición repetidas veces, pero Eiri, nuevamente quedo arriba de Shuichi, quien habia ganado la lucha por el control de la fruta...

El pelirosa viendo que su amante no podria soportar mas, dirigio sus manos al cinturón del pantalón y comenzo a desabrocharlo con una lentitud que se le hizo eterna al rubio. Yuki dejo recostado al pelirosa y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pantalón y su ropa interior salieron volando al otro extremo de la habitación del chico ... Efectivamente, el rubio estaba excitado...

Shuichi se levanto de la cama y se puso enfrente de Yuki.. ambos desnudos, se volvieron a besar, las manos del escritor recorrieron la fina cintura del moreno, rodeandolo ahora con sus brazos; Shuichi por su parte rodeo el cuello de Eiri con los suyos ....

Sin parar de besarse, Eiri alzo al pelirosa quien enlazo sus piernas a la cintura del rubio ...

- Yukiii ... – gimio el pelirosa entre besos y caricias, mientras que los dedos de Eiri jugaban en la entrada del muchacho - Ahh!! – un pequeño grito que se asemejo a un jadeo escapo de los labios del pelirosa cuando sintio que un dedo habia entrado en el ...

- Shh .. tranquilo...solo ... acostumbrate ....

A ese dedo le siguieron dos mas, haciendo movimientos circulares .... Shuichi se habia acostumbrado a la invasión de los dedos de Eiri.. quien al darse cuenta que ya estaba listo, los saco del interior y decidio que era hora de reemplazarlo con su miembro ...

- Aahh... Yuki.. te...

- Lo se... tranquilo ....

Eiri se dirigio a la pared mas cercana y en ella apoyo a Shuichi ... quien dio un largo suspiro antes de sentir el miembro de su amante entrar en el ...

- Relajate... si no .. ah! .. costara mas ....

Cuando Shuichi se comenzo a relajar.... Eiri fue penetrandolo aun mas, hasta quedar completamente dentro de el ... El pelirosa respiraba agitadamente, mientras que se acostumbraba a la invasión del rubio ....

- Estas..bien?? ....

­- Ssi ... puedes...seguir .... aahh!!

Lentamente Yuki comenzo a moverse dentro de Shuichi, quien a su vez entrelazaba cada vez mas sus piernas en la cintura del rubio. Éste tuvo que apoyar a Shuichi firmemente en la pared que seguia el ritmico vaiven de arriba abajo ocasionado por las penetraciones de Eiri .. ambos gemian, ambos jadeaban ... pero la voz mas audible era del moreno quien unio a los labios del rubio para darle un beso cargado de pasion pero que no duro lo suficiente, pues los espasmos de placer que le provocaba sentir a Eiri dentro de si mismo eran demasiados para mantener la calma ...

Yuki, mientras que penetraba a ese cuerpo que era solamente suyo, mordisqueaba sensualmente el cuello de su koi, este a su vez se aferro a su cuello hundiendo la cabeza en el, para que en un arranque de placer mordiera levemente el hombro de Eiri, lo que lo excito aun mas y acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas...

No soportaron demasiado el placer que estar en esa posición les estaba ocasionado, por lo que Eiri lentamente comenzo a bajar hasta quedar ambos sentados y poco tardaron en quedar acostados... Shuichi encima de Yuki ....

- Yukiii ... ya... no puedo... no puedo mas aahh!! .... – dijo el moreno arqueandose al sentir otro espasmo-

- Shuichi .... aguanta por favor.. aun no ....

- Ahh!.. Yuki....

Lo unico que se oia en la habitación era la dulce musica que los jadeos, los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada de ambos amantes ocasionaban ... estaban apunto de terminar cuando....

TOC-TOC-TOC

Llaman a la puerta... (N/A: Gomen!!! TT)

Yuki y Shuichi se quedan quietos por unos momentos .... cuando escuchan la voz de Axiel – el amo de llaves – del palacio ....

- Principe Shuichi .... – se escuchaba detrás de la puerta – una dama acaba de llegar, lo espera abajo ...

- S...si si.... – decia entrecortadamente, ya que Eiri aun no salia dentro de él y este estaba haciendo "pequeños" movimientos que los acompañaba con lamidas y mordiscos en su cuello- Ahh!

- Principe.. se encuentra usted bien?? .....

- Si...Axiel.. no ... ah!.. te preocupes ... ahh ...

- Se oye agitado .....

- Alexiel ... solo .... digale a la señorita que me espere abajo .. ahh!!....

- Como usted ordene .... con su permiso ....

- Propio ..... ahh!! Yukiii ..... por que... me .... ahhh!! ....

- Shhht ....

- Yuki.. tengo que ir a ....

- No te soltare si no termino .....

- Yuki, por favor .....

- De acuerdo, pero .. esta noche .... terminamos.....

- S..si –dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas-

Rapidamente Shuichi se ducho y se cambio de ropa .. seguido por un Eiri que no tenia la minima intencion de apurarse ...

- Podrias apurarte aunque sea para estar conmigo alla abajo .. no tengo idea quien sera.. ¬¬

- No es mi culpa que no le hayas preguntado, a ese que vino a molestar, quien era la persona que te busca....

- Eres imposible ....

- Solo apurate .... baka....

Shuichi salio de su habitación, sin antes mostrarle su lengua a Yuki ... quien esboso una sutil sonrisa... El pelirosa corria por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar al gran salon...

- Señorita... –dijo Axiel- Aquí esta el joven Shuichi .. heredero al trono del reino del Norte...

- Muchas gracias por la presentacion, Alexiel.... puedes retirarte... – Shuichi miro a la joven, era un poco mas bajita que el, con los ojos y el pelo castaño – Mucho gusto, soy Shuichi Shindo ... – dijo haciendo una reverencia-

- Mucho gusto, principe Shindo .... soy la princesa Usami Ayaka ... encantada de conocerle

- Ayaka??? .... – la voz de el principe Yuki se escucho en todo el salon-

- Eiri-san .... que.. alegria me da verte! – la muchacha se aferro a la cintura del rubio quien miraba a Shuichi sin expresión, quien por su parte no sabia que decir –

- Ustedes..se conocen?? .... – vagamente comenzo a recordar las palabras de Tatsuha, para abrir sus ojos de golpe-

- Asi es.... Eiri y yo, estamos comprometidos....

Fue como un balde de agua fria .... Eiri y Ayaka, comprometidos?? .. no, esto no puede estar pasando.. no puede ser....

Continuara....


	7. Capitulo VII

_**Journey to the Past**_

Capitulo VII

_- Así es... Eiri y yo, estamos comprometidos..._

No podía estar sucediéndole eso a él …. Pero … por que? …. Habia quedado helado, petrificado, anonadado ... _"estamos comprometidos"_ malditas palabras! …. Ahora podia sentir como se habia sentido Eiri … un momento .. habra sentido lo mismo que él? .. no .. no creía que aquel principe frio haya sentido lo que él en esos momentos …

Comprometidos? – fue lo unico que atino a decir el pelirosa con un deje de sorpresa en su voz-

Sí …. Principe … acaso no lo sabia? – el chico solo se limito a negar con la cabeza – Pues, de hace mucho tiempo que lo estamos, no es verdad Eiri? – Ayaka se aferro al brazo de Eiri quien no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro .. tan solo miraba fijamente a Shuichi –

….. Sí - dijo el rubio en un inaudible susurro que no paso desapercibido por Shuichi, éste bajo la cabeza algo apenado, resignado … -

Bien .. pues…. Los felicito …. Sinceramente .. no me esperaba una noticia como esta – Shuichi, educadamente, se inclino ante la princesa dando sus mas "sinceras" felicitaciones, para hacer lo mismo con Yuki .. a quien miro con un poco de ira en su rostro – Para cuando es la boda?

Pues…es para…

No hemos puesto fecha … y no creo que la pondramos en algun tiempo – fue la escueta respuesta del rubio, que dejo mas que sorprendida a la princesa –

Pero .. Eiri-san .. ya hemos hablado de esto y quedamos en que la fecha sera para …

Que no hemos quedado en nada! … yo no he decidido nada aun! .. – el tono frio retumbo en todo el salon dejando callada a la princesa y a un sorprendido Shuichi… -

Eh ….. Principe… Shuichi …

Si? ….

He oído hablar que su reino es un gran cosechador de uvas … y un gran exportador de vinos a los reinos vecinos .. o me equivoco?

Eh? .. o.o … ahh.. si n.nU .. jeje … tienes razon, Ayaka ... te puedo tutear, verdad?

Claro ..si usted me lo permite tambien ... Shuichi

Con toda la confianza ... Como dices, mi padre comenzo a cosechar uvas y a hacer vino con ellas ... los viñedos los tenemos detrás del palacio como a 30 minutos a caballo ... – atentamente y siguiendo cada gesto que Shuichi hacía, Eiri no apartaba la vista del pelirosa-

Llevanos allá ... – la voz del rubio se hizo escuchar claramente-

Perdón... Yuki?

Que nos lleves a los viñedos ... o que, acaso no te esta permitido?

Buena idea, Eiri-san ... Si Shuichi, por que no nos llevas? .. y me haces como un tour para ver como lo hacen ... que te cuesta?

Ehh .. bueno.. – el pelirosa sonreia nervioso, pero con una decidida y desafiante mirada al rubio – De acuerdo ... Ayaka, vamos a tu dormitorio para que te cambies de ropa y te pongas comoda ... Con su permiso, principe Yuki – se despidio con un claro gesto de indiferencia hacia al rubio quien le contesto de la misma manera –

Mientras tanto ... en lo profundo del bosque ...

kkyyaaa! Me queme, me queme, me quemeeee ; ; ...

Tatsuha! ... estate quieto para ver ...

; ; ay, ay, ay.. me duele, me duele ...

Tatsu-chan ... te duele mucho?

Siiii .. buuaaah! – el moreno se aferro fuertemente a la cintura de Ryuichi quien le consolaba dandole pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza -

Eso te pasa por distraído Tatsuha – el pelirrojo le hablo con un claro gesto de reproche –

Oh! C'mon ... Hiro-kun ... acaso tu nunca has tenido alguna fantasia mientras estas despierto? ... – K sabia perfectamente como poner nervioso al pelirrojo –

Cierra la boca ¬/¬ ...

Si kumagoro y yo te cuidamos toda la noche .. y hacemos lo que tu quieras.. te sentiras mejor? ...

eh? O.O ... siii! - ... hacer lo que yo quiera? – una clara mueca de perversión cruzo el rostro de Tatsuha que fue opacada por la mirada burlesca de Ayami –

Chicos .. he decidido algo ... – dijo la chica mientras terminaba de vendar la mano a Tatsuha –

Y.. que sería, Ayami?

Me regreso al palacio nn ...

Que! ... no puedes hacerme esto! ... – Hiro estaba demasiado alterado, ya que sabia que Ayami era la unica que podía controlar a K con sus "desenfrenos de pasion" como era que ella los llamaba ... – es decir.. por que?

Que pasa Aya-chan .. ó.ò te vas por que te aburrimos..es eso? – un puchero aparecio en la carita de Ryuichi, acompañado de unas lagrimitas que amenazaban por salir –

No es eso Ryu-chan nn ... es solo que ... siento que estorbo .. por asi decirlo .. y yo tendria que estar con mi prometido ... – recargo abiertamente su tono de voz en la palabra prometido que no paso desapercibido por el rubio –

Ooh! Well ù.u ... si no queda otra ... buen viaje! xD – aparecio K con el caballo de Ayami preparado ... – te cuidas ...

Vaya o.O ... parece que K te queria fuera de aquí muy pronto .. jajaja ... – la risa de Tatsuha fue callada por una mirada fulminante de parte de Hiro.. quien aun se le notaba bastante preocupado-

Pero ... que hare con .. tu sabes quien .. ademas, Ayami ... nos dejas con dos heridos ... y no se cual es peor ... un momento... K! tu que no estabas con un esguince en tu pie? ¬¬ ...

Eh? ... ooh! God! ... esto es increíble - .. me he curado.. jajaja ...

Lo ves Hiro nn K ya no tiene nada en su pie .. y solo tienen que cuidar que Tatsuha no se distraiga mas mientras cocine ... o mejor que no cocine ...

Pero es que Tatsu-chan es el que mejor cocina, no da o.o ...

Entonces cuida que no ande pensando en esas cosas pervertidas que te hara esta noche Ryuichi ..

Sip! nn

Muy bien...chicos ... me marcho ... K ... no seas tan pesado con Hiro .. y dejalo respirar un poco .. si?

No problem! Princesa ... le dejare respirar toodo lo que quiera... cuando terminemos xD ..- abrazando a Hiro y con un pulgar de su mano arriba le indica a la princesa que el pelirrojo queda en buenas manos ... pero, Hiro no se veia muy tranquilo que digamos-

Ayamiiii ; ;

Ayy! Hiro... ¬¬ no se de que te quejas.. si te gusta! .. Ite! TT ... por que me golpeas? ...

Cierra la boca Tatsuha ¬¬ ...

No me tienen respeto u.u ...

Yo te respeto, Tatsu-chan .-.. n.n..

Eres el unico TT ...

Pero esta noche... olvidate del respeto ...

O.O Eh? ...

Jajaja ... ven a lo que me refería? .. es mejor que me vaya nn ... nos vemos chicos .. y recuerden que pasado mañana regresan al palacio ... adios!

Adióoos!

Bye, Bye! ...

Y ... ahora.. que hacemos? – Hiro se separaba lentamente del agarre del rubio para situarse lo mas lejos posible ... –

Que les parece si jugamos a algo no da? nn – todos voltearon a ver a Ryuichi –

Y cual seria el juego ... my honey?

Ya lo veran ... ya lo veran ... – la mirada y carita dulce del muchacho cambio repentinamente a una madura, juguetona.. y pícara ... –

Después de haber ido a dejar a la princesa Ayaka a su habitación, Shuichi envió a dos peones a alistar y ensillar los tres caballos que irían a utilizar, para luego dirigirse a su propia alcoba y cambiarse de ropa para ir mas cómodo.

Rapidamente se mudo de ropa dirigiendose a los establos ...

Iba tranquilamente pensando en lo que Tatsuha le habia dicho la primera noche en la que se entrego a Yuki ...

FLASH BACK

... necesito hablar con alguien y ese alguien quiero que seas tu ...

Yooo? .. por que?

Quiero que estes listo para todo... y ... quiero que sepas que tu tienes todo mi apoyo cuñadin ... por que desde ya, eres parte de la familia Uesugi ...

Gracias Tatsuha-kun nn ...

Bueno...lo que queria hablarte es lo siguiente... – Tatsuha se sento frente a Shuichi y le invito a que hiciera lo mismo – Se trata de mi hermano ... – Shuichi se sonrojo al instante .. aunque bastante curioso le pregunta –

De.. de...Yuki? ... que cosa? ...

Ahh .. Shuichi ... como te dije anteriormente ... tienes que estar preparado para todo ... no importa lo que venga ... ni quien se interponga ... Yuki lo esta haciendo obligado ... No me mires así ... ù.u .. que no puedo decir nada mas claro, ya que aun no es el momento ... pero, vendran días en que no querras saber nada de Yuki .. y el mundo que tenias con el se te vendra abajo ...

Tatsuha .. me asustas ... de que me estas hablando?

Ya te dije ... no puedo decirtelo mas claro ... pero.. estate preparado nn y recuerda ... que frente a todo, aunque no sea lo que parezca .. Yuki te elegirá a ti ...

FIN FLASH BACK

Ante las ultimas palabras de su "cuñado" no pudo evitar que un leve carmesí cubriera sus mejillas ... _"él me elegira a mi, no importa lo que pase"_, se repetia el pelirrosa para auto-convencerse de lo que decia, era cierto...

Mientras iba caminando ensimismado en sus pensamientos, se encontro con quien menos queria ver en esos momentos ...

Buenas tardes.. Principe Shuichi ... – el pelirrosa no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de impresión- va a algun lado? ...

A ninguno que te pueda importar ... Aizawa ..

Pues... vea principe .. que todo lo que usted haga ... me importa ... – se acercaba peligrosamente al principe –

No te acerques mas ... y ahora vuelve a tus quehaceres ...

Uno de ellos es con usted ... principe ... si me permitiera hacerlo ... – tomó fuertemente las muñecas del moreno para dejarlas inmoviles –

Ah! ... sueltame! .. que te has creído ... dejame en paz ...

No, no , no ... principe ... hare algo que he estado esperando de hace mucho tiempo ...

Interrumpo algo? ...

Principe .. Yuki ... – Tachi soltó de inmediato a Shuichi, quien se alejo corriendo a los establos, Yuki lo siguio con la mirada para luego posarla gélidamente en la de Aizawa – Con su permiso .. me retiro ... – dio una leve reverencia y camino hasta quedar de espaldas al rubio -

Alto ahí ... – la voz lo hizo detenerse de inmediato, sin dirigirle la mirada le dejo bien en claro... – No quiero que te vuelvas acercar mas a Shuichi ... si lo vuelves a hacer ... sabras quien es el principe Eiri ... quedas advertido ...

Si .. principe .. como usted diga ... aunque, si ya se acosto con usted ... no creo que no quiera acostarse con alguien mas ... – fue la gota que rebalso el vaso ... Yuki se dio vuelta fuertemente y tomando del cuello a Aizawa le obligo a retractarse ... –

Vuelve a decirlo ... y estas muerto ... ahora retractate... hazlo ...

Esa mirada ...

Hazlo! ...

Lo... siento ... no era mi incumbencia decirle algo asi ...

Largate ... – lo tiro al suelo ... – y no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Shuichi ...

Como usted diga ... principe ... con su permiso ...

Yuki se quedo quieto, por que habia actuado asi? .. esta bien ..era cierto que eso que habia dicho Aizawa no tendria por que haberlo dicho, pero .. no fue lo que dijo, lo que le hizo actuar de ese modo, no .. habia sido el ver a Shuichi en manos de otro que no era él ... le hirvio la sangre al momento de ver que ese tipo estaba tocando a su principe ... Habia sentido rabia, impotencia ... celos?

Rapidamente desecho ese pensamiento meneando su cabeza ...

Hice lo que cualquier persona pudo haber hecho ... – y asi se fue a los establos –

Al llegar Shuichi a los establos, estaba muy agitado .. demasiado tal vez ... y bastante pálido, pero se tranquilizo al recordar que por segunda vez Yuki le habia protegido de ese capataz que su padre tiene ...

- Principe .. esta usted bien? – un joven peon que no sobrepasaba la edad de 17 años, se acerco preguntandole preocupado .. – esta muy palido...

Eh? ... ahh ... no te preocupes Richy .. estoy bien ... – evito la mirada preocupada del muchacho para posarla en los caballos - que pasa con el tercer caballo? .. es el del principe Eiri ... verdad?

Asi es...joven ... hemos tenido problemas con ese caballo .. no se deja ensillar ... es mas, casi no nos deja acercarnos a el ... pero los otros dos estan listos ...

Ah. .. muchas gracias Richy, yo me encargare del caballo del principe Eiri ...pueden retirarse ahora ...

Pero .. joven, y si el caballo se descontrola ...

No te preocupes .. y vete ... muchas gracias ...

El pelirrosa se acerco a Ghost, el caballo al verlo se tranquilizo de inmediato. Los peones que se habian quedado observando que el principe no correria peligro por quedarse con ese caballo a solas, quedaron sumamente sorprendidos el ver que el animal se habia tranquilizado con Shuichi, por lo que hicieron caso de las palabras del pelirrosa y se marcharon.

Tranquilo ... que te molesta? ... sabes que no te hare daño – Shuichi fue a recoger las riendas y la montura de ghost para alistarlo el mismo - ... lo ves? ... solo es esto .. y tienes que estar listo antes que Yuki llegue ... – lo que desconocía el pelirrosa, era que el rubio ya habia llegado .. y estaba detrás de el apoyado en un árbol, observando todo lo que el chico hacia con su caballo - ... listo ... eso era todo ... ahora dejame acomodar la montura ... – el pelirrosa reviso que la montura estuviera bien sujeta al caballo, para que asi Yuki cuando lo montase no le pasara nada – todo esta en orden .. creo ...

Si ya lo revistaste como tres veces ... no creo que nada malo me pase, verdad? ...

Yu...Yuki ... eh .. si quieres lo revisas ... – el rubio paso por el lado del pelirrosa para revisar su caballo-

Que paso? ... – musito el principe Yuki –

Eh? .. ahh si ... pues... jeje ... es que Ghost no queria que ningun peon se le acercara y entonces como esta mas acostumbrado a mi, me ofreci para ponerle las riendas y la montura .. y pues como ya ves se dejo tranquilamente ... asi que no tuve ningun problema con ..

Que paso con Aizawa? ...

O.O ... ah .. eso ... eh ... nada, nada ... jeje ... no paso, absolutamente nada ... – bajo la cabeza apenado –

Shuichi ... que te hizo? – le levanto su rostro sutilmente, para observar sus orbes amatistas –

No me hizo nada... no alcanzo a hacerme nada ... no ... te preocupes ...

Eiri-san ... Shuichi-kun ... ya estoy lista .. nos vamos? ...

Si .. si .. claro, Ayaka... aquí esta tu caballo ...

Wow .. es hermoso ... cuidan muy bien sus caballos aquí, Shuichi ..

No te imaginas cuanto ...

Nos vamos? ... – Yuki se habia adelantado en el camino, lo que obligo a Shuichi y a Ayaka a apurarse –

Eiri-san .. espera ...

Iba caminando con su caballo de camino al palacio sin ningun apuro aparente; el dejar a Tatsuha y a Ryuichi a solas, no le preocupaba .. el dejar a Hiro y a K .. en realidad, tampoco ... pero el dejar a Shuichi y a Yuki solos ... eso si que le era un problema, y sobretodo para sus planes ... ademas, no podia quitarse un presentimiento que le reprimia el pecho .. y tenia que ver con Yuki ...

Ahh ... que sera lo que pasara? ... no creo que sea problema regresar al palacio .. cierto Black? ... y estoy segura que a Shuichi le encantara tenerme de vuelta .. claro que al principe Eiri .. dudo que le guste mi presencia ... jejeje – caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero del bosque ... respirando el limpio aire que los arboles le proporcionaban y aprovechando de toda sombra que sus hojas les daban, desmonto a Black para dirigirlo a una hilera de agua que corria en direccion al palacio para satisfacer su sed ... – Pero mira, mira quien viene por ahí ... hablando del rey de roma ... por el frente se asoma ...

Efectivamente, Yuki iba pasando tranquilamente por el mismo sendero en que Ayami habia estado hace segundos atrás, seguido por Shuichi y por Ayaka ...

Quien ... oh ... ella debe ser la princesa... Usami?... mmm... ya tendremos el gusto de conocernos ... – una misteriosa sonrisa surco su rostro - Nos vamos ... sigamos con nuestro camino ... - monto su caballo para hechar un vistazo al camino que habian seguido los tres principes... – Ese camino ... va hacia los viñedos ... pero nuestro camino es otro Black... al palacio .. – y asi se dirigio al palacio sin mirar hacia atrás ... – no es momento de interponerme entre Shuichi y Yuki ... no ahora... menos ahora ...

Y bueno? ...

Y bueno... que? ...

Siguen jugando.. o se rinden? nn

Yo .. me retiro ... – dijo Hiro –

De ninguna manera! ... pelirrojo .. tu, Tatsuha, Ryuichi y yo ... terminaremos el juego sea como sea ...

Y como diablos quieres que terminemos ¬¬ ... hace rato ya que Ryuichi va ganando ... y cada vez que gana pide prenda! ... yo ya me estoy quedando sin ropa ... u.u asi como quedo Tatsuha ...

A mi no me molesta en absoluto - - el hermano de Eiri estaba completamente desnudo –

Es por que te pusiste a perder a proposito ¬¬U ...

Acaso te esta dando miedo mi juego ... Hiro? – Ryuichi se acerco peligrosamente al pelirrojo quien lo miro algo acongojado - ... porque... le queda mucho por acabar ...

Yo ... estoy bien! ... y por supuesto que no tengo miedo ... sigamos! ... gira la botella ...

Ohh! Yes! .. asi me gusta! ... – la botella comenzo a girar mirando a cada uno de los participantes .. Ryuichi seguia con sus pantalones puestos ... K .. tan solo llevaba su camisa desabrochada mas su ropa interior ... Hiro, a él solo le quedaba su ropa interior .. y Tatsuha, anteriormente mencionado ... estaba completamente desnudo ...

Peeeeerfecto! – Tatsuha grito emocionado, ya que la botella se habia detenido en Ryuichi ... – pantalones, pantalones ...

Ya..ya...tranquilo gatito ... – Ryuichi se levanto ... se paro enfrente de Tatsuha y con una mirada lujuriosa dirigio sus manos a la hebilla de su pantalón. La desabrocho sensualmente, haciendo un baile sexy al moreno Uesugi quien babeaba a mas no poder. Ryuichi se dio media vuelta y comenzo a bajar lentamente su ropa, dandole una excitante vista de sus piernas y trasero a Tatsuha ... el principe se queria avalanzar sobre su koi ... pero este con un guiño y una sonrisa picara, le dio a entender que no ... aun no ... – Tranquilo Tatsuha ... ya vendra el momento ...

Demonios Ryuichi! ... tu me quieres matar ... no soy de madera ...

Por que no haces eso conmigo .. Hiro? ...

Cierra la boca, K ...

Esta bien .. yo lo hare ...

Que...que haras tu? ...

Yo bailare para ti cuando me toque ...

Estas loco ... – la botella comenzo a girar por Ryuichi, quien tenia en su mirada un brillo especial ... – OO demonios! ...

Ohhh! ... – dijeron al unisono Ryuichi y Tatsuha

Ohh! Si! ... – K no cabia en felicidad .. era su turno .. y pues, cumpliria con lo que le dijo al pelirrojo – Y bien .. Hiro ... lo prometido es deuda – le guiño un ojo para ponerse de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de sus espectadores – Elige prenda ... – le dijo al pelirrojo ...

Que! ... o/o -... por mi sacate la que quieras, me importa muy poco – respondio evitando la mirada lasciva del rubio - ..

Oh! Well .. si tu quieres ... – se acerco peligrosamente a Hiro .. quien aun no se daba cuenta ... – ya se que prenda sacarme ... – movio su cintura rítmicamente ... para luego hacer unos movimientos con sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a recorrer su torso .. Hiro recien le comenzo a prestar atención .. no podia evitar sonrojarse ante las caricias que el propio K se proporcionaba. El pelirrojo abrio los ojos a mas no poder cuando cayo en cuenta de cual era la "prenda" que el rubio iba a quitarse: ... su ropa interior ... –

No K! .. alto! ...

Lo siento, Hiro-kun ... –lo paro Ryuichi - ... ya no puedes hacer nada ... K eligio por ti .. y pues ... debe hacerlo – se relamio los labios observando a K - ...

Jejejeje ... pobre de ti Hiro ... mmm .. ahora todos conoceremos a K intimamente ...

Idiota ¬¬ ...

No te pongas celoso, Hiro .. si sabes que soy solo para ti ... jejeje – dirigio sus manos pausada y provocativamente hasta el borde de sus boxers .. con los cuales comenzo a jugar ... Se acerco aun mas a Hiro ... dandole un angulo perfecto para ver "todo" lo que viniera de ahí en adelante ... – Tranquilo, Hiro .. ya se que lo quieres luego .. solo, tranquilo ... – el pelirrojo solo atinaba a sonrojarse .. por alguna razon no podia quitar su vista del rubio y las maniobras provocativas que este hacia. Lentamente fue bajando su ropa interior .. hasta dejar su anatomía al descubierto ... Hiro lo miraba algo cohibido ... no cabia en si de su propia impresión en que ...

Hiro! ... "eso" tuviste dentro de ti! ... –Tatsuha fue el que rompio el hielo .. –

Tat..suha! solo callate! ¬/¬ ...  
- No tienes por que sentir vergüenza, Hiro ... se ve que K .. esta BIEN .. pero BIEN dotado ... jejeje ...

Ay no, Ryuichi .. ahora tu tambien? ...

Oye K ... – Tatsuha se iba acercando a K lentamente.. baboseando – "eso" ... es tuyo .. es decir ... se hizo asi, solito? ...

Claro que si! ... todo lo que veas de mi, Tatsuha .. es real xD .. jajajaj ... nada es sintetico ...

Si es asi .. K, te felicito ... tienes bien GRANDE tu ... personalidad ...

Jajajaj ... – los tres se reian como locos, a excepcion de Hiro que miraba a veces (siempre ù.u) de reojo a K ... a el y a su ... "eso" ...

Definitivamente .. esta sera una noche larga u.u ...

Oooo si ... y eso que aun no llega la noche ... jajaja xD ...

Y bien ... como ya vimos las cosechas de las uvas ... ahora aquí adentro, las eligen, elaborandolas para asi hacer el mejor vino de los reinos ...

Vaya Shuichi ... esto es muy interesante ... tienes bodegas de vino? ..

Eh? ... – el pelirrosa mira a la princesa, para luego mirar al principe Eiri - ... si ... quieres ir? ...

Si! ... me encantaria ... nn ... claro que si no es mucha la molestia ...

No, claro que no ... vamos, si me siguen por aquí ... –Shuichi los dirigio por unos cuantos pasillos y habitaciones, en donde podian ver como el vino era elaborado. Llegaron a una habitación con grandes barriles y una gran estantería que abarcaba casi todo el lugar; esa estantería era donde guardaban los vinos ya embotellados, mientras que los barriles contenian el vino para que se volviera mas añejo – Mmm ... tal vez te marees o algo, Ayaka ... aquí el aroma es muy fuerte ...

Si... tienes razon, me he mareado un poco ... – la chica se tambaleo –

Quieres volver? – le pregunto Eiri con un extraño brillo en sus ojos –

No ... aun no .. quiero ver mas ...

Como quieras ...

Ehhh ... Ah si! ... subamos a la azotea ... ahí hay mas estanterías ... y podras probar el vino ... ademas, el aroma que hay aquí abajo no llega arriba ...

Si ... buena idea ... – cruzaron la habitación llegando a unas escaleras de madera que los dirigia a la azotea. Al llegar arriba se podia respirar aire mas fresco ... otra estantería ocupaba gran espacio en las paredes y en el medio se encontraba una mesa con botellas sobre ella, en una esquina habia un sitio apartado con hartos cojines y mantas, tal vez para hacer del recorrido mas reconfortable – Que bonito lugar ...

Gracias, Ayaka ...

Quieren beber? – pregunto el pelirrosa sirviendo dos copas, para luego extenderselas a los principes –

Eh..no, Shuichi .. lo siento pero yo no aceptare ...

Por que no, Ayaka? ...

Este dolor de cabeza me esta matando .. creo que sería mejor volver al palacio ...

Oh, que lastima .. esta bien .. volvamos ...

No, Shuichi ... no te preocupes ... puedo irme sola, ademas... Eiri se ve bastante interesado en los vinos – apunto al rubio principe que se encontraba revisando la estantería- No le quiero arruinar su visita ...

Pero..Ayaka ...

Estare bien ... no habra ningun problema ... nos vemos, Shuichi ... Nos vemos Eiri-kun ...

La muchacha se despidio de ambos principes. Cuando la chica ya no estuvo a la vista, el principe Eiri se volteo rapidamente, mirando fijamente a Shuichi ...

Pasa algo? ... – aun con las copas en ambas manos - ...

Tienes algo pendiente conmigo ... – le espeto el rubio con un tono sensual –

Pues ... te tendras que quedar con las ganas ... porque no hare nada contigo ... – dejo las copas en la mesa, para luego dirigirse a la escalera con la clara intencion de marcharse –

No, no, no, no ... baka ... tu cumpliras con lo que tenias pendiente ... – se interpuso entre Shuichi y la salida -

Y si no quiero? – el pelirrosa lo miraba desafiante, sentia que esa mirada dorada lo derretia, pero no se dejaria amedrentar por el rubio - ... responde... y si no quiero...

Te obligare a que lo cumplas ... – sin nada mas que decir, Eiri tomo a Shuichi por los brazos fuertemente haciendolo retroceder hasta toparse con la mesa, donde lo sento aferrandolo de la cintura –

Que crees que haces? .. sueltame ... – forcejeaba el muchacho, pero era inútil, ya que el rubio era mas fuerte que él – Yuki ...

No te soltare ... – lo tumbo sobre la mesa besando cada espacio de su cuello - ...Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre ... pero me fascina oirte decirlo cuando te hago mio ...

Yuki por favor ... ahh! ... – un gemido salio de los labios del pelirrosa inconscientemente cuando Eiri mordio la base de su cuello –

Lo ves... tu quieres esto tanto como yo ... – rozo descaradamente la entrepierna del pelirrosa, la cual se tenso al instante lo que provoco que una sutil sonrisa apareciera en el principe –

Yuki ... ahh ... no ... no quiero ...

No me mientas, Shuichi ... – poso sus doradas orbes en las violetas del pelirrosa - ... ya te dije ... si no lo haces por tu propia voluntad ... lo hare de igual forma ... – y sin mas que decir, comenzo a desabrochar la camisa del moreno lentamente con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenia un brazo de Shuichi –

Me haces daño ... Yuki ... basta ... – Shuichi se estaba comenzando a asustar, jamas habia visto a Eiri actuar de esa forma, era otro - ... por fa...

Ya callate ... – beso los labios del muchacho apasionadamente cortando sus palabras. El beso era demasiado intenso, Eiri introdujo fácilmente su lengua en la cavidad que tanto conocia, pero que demandaba que fuera solo suya... Tan solo la falta de aire los hizo separar, pero antes de hacerlo, el rubio mordio seductoramente el labio inferior de Shuichi –

Aahh ... Yuki ... no ... ah! – un jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando Eiri lamio y mordio uno de sus pezones hasta volverlo duro, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, mientras que sus manos se dirigian a la hebilla del pantalón – No quiero te he dicho! ... detente! ... – se movia nervioso sobre la mesa para evitar al rubio, pero nada de lo que hacia impedia que Yuki continuara –

Pero si ya te calentaste ... o acaso me lo vas a negar ... basta con mirar tu entrepierna ...

Quitate! ... – ahora se movia frenéticamente, por lo que Eiri tuvo que dejar su labor en el pantalón del principe para tomarlo de los brazos nuevamente y poner sus muñecas una a cada lado de su rostro – Yuki ... – le susurro al rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos –

Quedate quieto... si te sigues moviendo asi te haras daño tu solo .. y yo no quiero herirte –miro al pelirrosa seductoramente - No sabes cuanto te necesito ... – volvió a besar sus labios que lo esperaban entreabiertos, mientras que una solitaria lagrima escapo de los ojos de Shuichi –

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Ayami se habia dado un baño para refrescarse y quitarse toda preocupación de encima; bajo las escaleras pausadamente y se dirigio a una de las terrazas del jardín. En ellas pidio que llevaran alguna merienda, nada abundante, solo lo justo y necesario, mientras leía uno de los libros de la biblioteca, curiosamente ... el mismo que Eiri estaba leyendo.

Gracias, Dori ... eres muy amable ...

De nada, señorita ... estoy para servirle ...

Dori ... sabes donde esta Shuichi? ... – la princesa tomo un sorbo de su taza de café, sin apartar la vista del libro –

Eh... si ... salio con el principe Eiri y la princesa Ayaka .. que acaba de llegar, a los viñedos ...

Princesa Ayaka ...mmmm... no he tenido el gusto ni el placer de conocerla ... – dijo con un claro tono de cero importancia -

Pues yo tampoco he tenido el gusto de conocerla, princesa ... – Dori y Ayami se voltearon sorprendidas a ver quien era la persona que habia llegado – Usami Ayaka, mucho gusto... –

Princesa Usami, yo soy Lee Ayami ... el gusto es mio ...

Señorita Ayaka, le traigo algo? ...

Si por favor...

Y que le trae por aquí, princesa ... a un reino tan lejano del suyo ...

He venido por invitacion del Rey Uesugi a la fiesta que daran... ademas, se encuentra mi prometido aquí ... – miro a Ayami de pies a cabeza – y a ti, que te trae por aquí? ...

Vine por mi cuenta ... no sabia que darian una fiesta ... – se dio cuenta en la mirada que la princesa le dio – sucede algo? – le espeto con un tono de sarcasmo –

Por que lo pregunta? ...

Porque he visto claramente como me ha mirado ... le incomodo en algo? ...

Solo me preguntaba quien es usted y que le trae por aquí ...

Ya le dije, princesa... Soy Ayami Lee ... princesa al trono ... ademas, soy la futura esposa de Shuichi ...

Usted una princesa? .. y ademas prometida de Shindou? ... no me lo esperaba ...

Muy poca cosa? ... – levanto una ceja mirandola sarcásticamente - ... puedo decirle que soy mucho mas que usted ...

Como se atreve ...

Usted comenzo con las ofensas, princesa .. no se haga la que no sabe ... si me permite, deseo estar sola ... interrumpe mi lectura ..

Grosera ... – la princesa se marcho indignada .. el carácter de esa princesa le recordo a alguien .. le recordo a Eiri, pero .. por que?. Paso por el lado de Dori, quien le llevaba la bandeja con la merienda – Llevalo a mi habitación ...

Llevelo usted misma.. princesa .. hágase valer por si misma... – Ayami no despego la vista del libro cuando menciono esas palabras – o acaso no puede? ... – aun mas indignada, Ayaka tomo la bandeja de mala manera de las manos de Dori y se marcho a su habitación –

Princesa, disculpe ... – la princesa levanto la vista – ocurrio algo con la princesa Ayaka? ...

Solo ... no nos caimos bien ... eso es todo ... – continuo con su lectura – ella es la prometida del principe Eiri, verdad?

Eh, si señorita ...

Ya veo ... Dori, con toda la sinceridad del mundo ... te parece que no me veo como una princesa? ...

Ay, princesa ... quien le ha dicho eso? ...

Pues, la princesa Ayaka ...

No debe por que creerle ... es solo que se ve mucho mejor que ella... y ademas, usted tiene mejor presencia y tal vez al sentir que usted es superior... se sintio acorralada y la trato asi ...

De todas formas ... no me importo lo que me dijo ... es solo que ... desde el momento que la vi en el bosque ... no se ... no se me hace una buena persona ...

Es una persona egolatra .. si me permite decirlo ...

Si ... eso lo note ... pero ... que pena por el principe Eiri ...

Si se le ofrece algo mas, estare en la cocina, con su permiso ...

Propio ...

Ah .. princesa ... – levanto la vista nuevamente – los principes Shuichi y Eiri no regresaron con la princesa Ayaka ...

Y quien regresaria en su compañía? .. – esbozo una sonrisa malvada- No te preocupes...tal vez se quedaron en los viñedos ... ademas, Shuichi conoce muy bien estas tierras .. ya volveran ...

Si ... con su permiso – Dori se fue dejando a Ayami sola, quien cerro el libro y tomo su taza de café –

Asi que los principes estan en el viñedo ... mmmm ... cuando regresen, es hora de comenzar y hechar andar mi plan ... jejeje ...

Ahora viene lo mejor .. Shuichi ... – el principe Eiri ahora tenia tumbado al pelirrosa en el sitio donde estaban los cojines, se encontraban desnudos ya .. y la ropa estaba desparramada por toda la azotea, la puerta estaba trancada por dentro para que nadie pudiese entrar – volveras a ser mio .. y nadie lo interrumpira ...

Pero.. Yuki .. no quiero .. y Ayaka ... y Ayami ...

Ayami no te importo cuando lo hicimos esta tarde ... – Shuichi lo miro sorprendido, el rubio tenia razon.. esa tarde ni siquiera se habia acordado de Ayami, pero .. ahora no queria hacer el amor con él .. no en esas condiciones, ademas estaba un poco bebido (de las muestras de vino que tomo)y eso lo hacia actuar demasiado autoritario – Te ves hermoso... Shuichi ... – lo recorrio con la mirada – y eres solo mio .. verdad? ...

Yuki ... ya .. alejate ...

Eres solo mio ... o no? ... – froto su cuerpo contra el del moreno, haciendo que sus erecciones rozaran –

Ahh ... ss..sii ... ahora..dejame...

No ... no ahora que falta tan poco ... – Eiri ensalivó sus dedos para dirigirlos a la entrada de Shuichi .. al sentir que el rubio iba a introducir un dedo, el chico se comenzo a mover frenéticamente.. dificultando la tarea del rubio –

Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero! .. dejame ir Yuki! .. por favor! ... No puedo hacerlo...

NO SHUICHI! ... seras mio ... y ni tu ni nadie va a impedirlo ...

Yaaaa.. dejame! ... – Shuichi logro soltarse del agarre del rubio, se dio media vuelta para poder levantarse y escapar, pero al momento de darse vuelta y quedar boca abajo, Eiri lo tomo de su cintura penetrandolo inmediatamente sin preparación alguna – Ahhh! ... – un grito de dolor desgarro la garganta del moreno - ... por..que... ¿? ...

Tu .. no quisiste hacerlo de buena manera...Shuichi .. ahora te aguantas ... – comenzo a moverse dentro del pelirrosa – Mmmm .. eres tan .. estrecho .. ahh...

Yuuuki .. noo ... aahh ... – aun tenso, Shuichi comenzo a gemir inconscientemente, aunque no quería hacer el amor con Eiri, no podia evitar sentir placer con las embestidas que habia comenzado el rubio – Ya...deja ... me ... aahh...

Mhm .. no .. tu quieres esto .. tanto como yo .. me lo dice tu cuerpo ... – una mano dejo la cintura de Shuichi para dirigirla a su miembro, el cual tomo delicadamente y lo comenzo a estimular al ritmo de las embestidas - ... Te gusta asi .. ahh ... verdad? Mhmm ...

Nnn...No ... aahh! ... – Eiri levanto a Shuichi dejandolo de rodillas ... logrando que el pelirrosa se sentara en su regazo haciendo que las penetraciones fueran mas profundas y el vaiven de arriba y abajo en el miembro del muchacho fuera mas facil. Por su parte, Shuichi descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Yuki, a quien le llegaban los gemidos de su amante directamente a su oido - Aahh .. mhmhm ... no... puedo...aahh ...

Ya vas a terminar...tan pronto? ... Ahh ..a mi me queda aun, Shuichi .. y no te dejare hasta que yo termine ... – dejo el miembro del chico para poner sus dos manos en las caderas del pelirrosa y asi lograr que la penetración fuera mas profunda, haciendolo gemir mas sonoramente –

Yuukiiii ... aaahh! ... no creo .. resistir mas.. mhmm! ...

Admite que esto querias ...

Nnn..no ... ah! ...

Admitelo ... admite que desde que terminamos en la tarde no pudiste dejar de pensar en este momento ...

Te he dicho que...aahh! ...

Admite que casi te mueres de dolor al saber que estoy comprometido – Shuichi al oir esas palabras abrio sus ojos abruptamente –

Eres ... malvado ... ah .. y cruel ... ahh ... deja...me... mhmm ...

Quien fue... ahh ... el primero que mintio ... mhmm ... ¿? ...

Ahh ... estas..celoso..acaso? ...

Ya callate ... – lo penetro aun con mas dureza, dejando que un jadeo escapara, para luego sellar su boca con sus labios .. fundiendose en un beso cortado por gemidos –

Ya... me ...ah .. vengo..Yukiii ... mhhmm ...

Solo .. admitelo ... y asi te dejare ... ahh ...

Ahh por Dios, Yukii ... sii ... ahh .. lo admito .. queria esto .. lo esperaba ... yo lo.. ahhh ... – Shuichi no aguanto mas derramando su semilla encima de los cojines –

Ves que..mhmm .. no fue tan difícil? .. ahh ... – el rubio acelero su ritmo para poder venirse dentro de Shuichi .. y lo logro ... ocasionando que el pelirrosa se estremeciera de placer al sentir el liquido de su amante dentro de si mismo - ... No ... fue tan .. difícil admitirlo .. ne? ..

Eres un imbecil .. – Shuichi aun tenia dentro de si a Eiri, quien lo sostenia firmemente de la cintura – Ya..dejame ir ...

No sin antes de dejarte en claro que eres solo mio ...

De que demonios me estas ..aahh! ... – un grito de dolor, acompañado por un poco de placer salio de la boca de Shuichi al sentir como Eiri mordia su hombro izquierdo, dejandole una notoria pero leve marca – Para que hiciste eso? ...

Para que tengan en claro que eres solo mio .. y que nadie mas que yo puede tocarte ... me oiste? ... nadie ... – y sin mas que decir salio del interior del pelirrosa, para luego tomar sus cosas y comenzar a vestirse –

Eres un salvaje! ... – Shu-chan imito las acciones del rubio, comenzando a vestirse tambien –

De todas formas... asi te encanto ... – le guiño un ojo descaradamente, para luego darle la espalda y ponerse a ordenar un poco el desastre en el lugar –

Continuara ...

NA: ...Siento mucho la demora.. en serio .. u.u pero ... los animos no taban para nada ... Les agradeceria mucho si me dejaran Reviews! ...

Muchas gracias por leerme!


End file.
